Blue Pain
by reiuki2
Summary: Edward is a new student, just trying to get through highschool as a normal 15 year old, but when he meets a young girl with a mysterious past, his perseption of things begin to change, but just how far will he go to prove he really cares? EdWin
1. a new life

_**Blue Pain.**_

Reiuki: Hey everyone! My name is Reiuki (RAY - YOU - KEY). And I am a total anime freak! I practically live on full metal so I often come up with stories about

it. XD! So even though I do not own FMA (Cause if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be here! (HAHAHA)) I will write these fics to give my life just a little more meaning. I have no idea how long I will make this story, so be prepared. (AN: BTW. You'll get the title sooner or later. Cause it does have meaning)

Just so you know: Edward and Alphonse are normal humans no metal parts, and no alchemy or military crap. Trisha is still alive, Hoenhiem is gone, still the same dead-beat dad, we know and loath, and Winry is 16, while Ed is 15, and Al is 14.

OKAY! Let the games begin!

_**Chapter 1 A New Life**_

"Damn it Al! We're gonna be late on the first day!" Ed yelled as he ran down the street, Al slightly behind him.

"I can't help it Ed, you know I can't run like you!" the young dark blonde headed boy yelled back at him. He spoke the truth, he had pretty bad asthma, so physical activity was difficult for him

It was their first day of school in Central, and they could not be late, and it probably didn't help any when they got lost, so now they had to book it.

"There it is brother!" Al yelled as the large gray school building came into view. He was out of breath, but still let out a large sigh of relief when they reached the school.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned about his little brothers health. When he got a small smile and a nod as a response, he smiled back. "All right then let's go." He pushed open the doors and stepped into the main hall in the school. (AN: BTW: Since I've never been to Japan, and have absolutely no clue to how a school day goes, I will base it on my own.) "Shit Al! We must be really late!" he said, looking around the empty school.

Al dug into his book bag to get his schedule, so did Ed. They compared them again checking them over. They only had three out of seven classes together, not counting homeroom. (They are both freshman even though Ed is older. (He failed kindergarten)).

"Art." Al said, looking back to his brother,

"Math." Ed responded with utter distaste. He hated math. Al gave him a reassuring smile, and flicked Ed's ever-present blonde cowlick. He glared back, but could not be angry with his brother, and soon smiled back.

After a quick exchange of 'See you later's' the boys split up and went on the hunt for their first class. Al had no trouble, Ed was not so lucky. He searched the halls desperate to find his most-hated math class.

"204... 204...WHERE THE HELL IS ROOM 204!" he shouted, losing his temper. That happened a lot.

"If you're having trouble finding room 204. You might wanna ask someone, versus talking to yourself, kid." Ed looked around, trying to find the person who spoke.

It was a young girl with long almost-white hair, and big blue eyes. She wore a plain white tank-top and a short black skirt, and her pretty face held a playful smile.

"Yeah well… What do you know!" he said still angry.

"Mmm. A little touchy, huh kid?" Her smile didn't change, despite the rude tone in Ed's voice.

" Yeah, so… And I'm not a kid!"

"Really? You look like a kid to me. Exactly how old are you anyway?"

He wanted to say that it was none of her business, but he saw no point and answered her, with a mumbled, "15."

"Ya sure don't look it." Ed sighed, "Look are you going to help me find my class or not?"

"Sure. It just so happens that I have that class now too. So come on, kid." She turned quickly on one foot and set off down the hall. Ed was hesitant, but followed her anyway. "Oh, by the way. The name's Winry. Winry Rockbell. "

"Uh mine's Edward Elric."

"Well nice to meet you Edward!" She said still smiling. Ed could not help but smile back, she was odd, but she seemed nice enough. He could not decide if he liked her or not.

"Okay kid. Here we are. Room 204, Mr. Tringham ,Algebra part 1." She announced sounding a lot like a tour guide. She reached for the door, but Ed grabbed her hand,

" Uh Winry, just how late are we?" he asked, getting almost worried, he was nervous. She laughed.

" Don't worry kid, you're with me so it's okay." she smiled again and pushed open the door, Ed pondered over her statement but followed her in.

"Miss Rockbell, so nice of you to finally join us." said a less than friendly voice from the room.

"You're lucky I had to help the newby here," she said motioning to Ed, "or I probably wouldn't have shown up at all." Her voice was full of sarcasm, but she smiled rather sweetly.

Mr. Tringham sighed, "Please take your seat Miss Rockbell."

She turned to Ed, winked at him and took her seat. Ed was still taken aback by her sudden attitude change, but guessed by the teacher's reaction, this happened pretty often. "You must be Mr. Elric."

"Uh yeah, sorry I'm so late but my brother and I got lost and-"

"I understand, Mr. Elric. We're just starting on our Geometry section so-" he was cut off by some sarcastic remark from a student Sigh"Look just take a seat…" he looked around the room searching for a place to sit him, he saw only one empty spot, and he sighed again, "Please take a seat behind Miss Rockbell."

Ed walked through the isles between desks and sat in the one mentioned, Winry turned in her desk to face him. "Long time, no see," she said playfully, and winked at him again. He blushed. And she giggled at his antics, "So, you got a brother?"

"Ah, yeah." "Is he as cute as you?" he blushed again.

Ed caught the unfriendly look from a nearby girl with short black hair, he looked at Winry. "Don't worry kid. She's probably just jealous that a cute little chibi like you is talking to me and not her." She ruffled his hair.

" I'm not short and don't call me kid!" He said using his hand to check his braid, making sure it was okay. He glared at her, still upset over the whole 'short' thing, his height was a touchy issue with him.

"Sure thing… kid." and she turned back around, so she could pay semi-attention to the speech that the teacher was giving, leaving a fuming Edward behind her.

.XXX.

"So brother, how's your day going so far?" Al asked, looking around the lunchroom for an open spot.

"It's going Okay I guess, what about you?"

"Oh it's going great!" said Al cheerfully, he was always able to make friends with everyone so he was easily adjustable, unlike Ed, who was taking the move rather hard. When the company where their mom worked, down sized, Trisha lost her job, and had to relocate when she found a new one as a waitress.

"Hey kid!" Ed turned at the sound of the familiar voice, to see Winry waving him over to her empty table.

"A friend of yours?" Al asked, looking to his brother.

"Uh, kinda." Ed said as he made his way over to her,

"Hey kid, is this your brother?" She asked, surveying Al. "Yeah…" Ed said as he sat down across from her. Al followed. " Thought as much, except for the hair, and the fact that he's almost a foot taller than you, you two are almost identical. But don't worry kid I still think you're cuter." She smiled at the boys, and Ed was both embarrassed and angry at her statement. " I-"

"Hi, my name is Alphonse, but most people call me Al." He said shaking her hand and saving his brother from making a rude comment to the girl.

" Winry Rockbell, and you don't wanna know what most people call me!" She laughed, Ed liked her laugh ."So you're his _older_ brother?" She asked Al,

"Uh, actually I'm a year younger than him."

"Really? You really are a chibi huh?" Ed could keep quiet no longer, "JUST WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT A FLEA WOULD HAVE A BETTER CHANCE IN A FIST FIGHT!" "Brother please calm down," Al said, placing a hand on his brothers shoulder. Winry just smiled at his over-dramatic display.

"Look girls it looks like somebody's got a new friend!" A sly voice came from behind them, the boys turned to see a pretty girl with brown hair and pink bangs, along with a small group of girls behind her, one of them was the dark haired from his math class. "Figures that the only people who would hang out with you are new here, they don't know your reputation."

She gave a smug smirk to Winry who just glared back at them. "Yeah Rose, it also figures that the only people who would hang out with _you_ are stuck up bitches." She retorted, looking almost bored.

"Hmmph!" She turned back to the brothers, "You should know that you're sitting with the town whore, she's like the village bicycle, everyone's had a ride. " At this, the group of girls laughed, "Anyway you sh-"

"I don't think that we asked for your opinion, Rose, so if you don't mind I'm trying to eat." Ed's voice was sharp, and this got a mixture of reactions. Rose and her friends seemed offended, (and pissed.) Al looked a little shocked, and Winry was trying to hide a laugh, (and not succeeding).

It even shocked Ed, who normally didn't say stuff like that, but he really didn't like her talking bad about Winry.

After Rose and her friends stormed off, Winry's not so well consealed laugh broke loose. " Oh dude, she is pissed! No one besides me has ever spoken to her like that!" She looked at Ed, their eyes met and Ed blushed. "Thanks kid."

She caught Al's skeptical glances and sighed. "Look, I'm not gonna lie, I'm long since being a virgin, but I assure you I'm not as bad as she would like you to believe."

She saw the young blondes blush at the word 'virgin' but neither of them said anything.

.XXX.

"It's not fair that we have to walk all the way home, it's like ten blocks!"

Ed wined as the boys left the school.

"It isn't her fault Ed, she has to work, and besides, walking is good for you!" Al said in his usual cheery voice. Ed just shot him a 'Yeah right' glare.

"Hey Alphonse!" The boys turned to see a young red-headed boy. "Oh Sean, what's up?" Al said to the boy.

'Must be one of his many new friends.' Ed told himself as he glanced around the school yard, the two were talking about some art thing, so Ed was not interested. He spied Rose and she tossed him a look of pure hatred. He also saw some boys he recognized from some of his classes but-

Ed's train of thought was interrupted by the sudden blare of a car horn next to him. "WHAT THE FUCK! " He yelled jumping up. He heard someone laugh behind him and turned, to see the old grey car. "Mom!" Al said from behind him, obviously alerted by the horn.

"Goodness Edward, You're so jumpy. I just thought that maybe you'd like a ride home." Ed smiled at his moms kind face, Al took after her more than Ed did, but they both took after their dead- beat dad in looks.

Ed hated his dad for leaving them, and often got upset with is mom for defending him, but didn't say anything.

He pulled open the car door, and got into the front seat, Al got in the back. "Hey Mom I thought you were supposed to be at work?" "I was, but my boss let me off early so I could go to my other interview."

"Wait. What other Interview, You're getting another job!" Ed said slightly annoyed.

She smiled and nodded," I'm just not making enough with one, I can barely pay the bills, so I have to take another shift." Ed was getting more annoyed now, he did not like the fact that his mother had to work so hard, and she refused to let Ed get a job to help out, so he could nothing but support his mothers choice. No matter how much he disliked it.

She pulled up in front of the house waved bye to her sons and drove off. Ed fumbled with the keys, and gave a triumphant 'ah ha' when he found the one that fit.

'CLICK' he pushed the door open and sighed, happy to finally be home after a long day at school. He plopped onto the couch, and closed his eyes.

.XXX.

Winry pushed open the door to the small café that she worked at. She rushed her way through, to her bosses office. "I'm sooooo sorry I'm late Mr. Bradley, I was having some car trouble and I-" He held his hand up, signaling for her to stop, he smiled.

He was a kind man, older with black hair, matching facial hair, and an eye patch. She had been working at the café for almost two years now, so he knew that if she was late, that she had a good reason. "I'm glad you're here since I have to be leaving, and I have a woman coming in, I need you to interview her for me. I trust your judgement.

He handed her a small stack of papers and left, she smiled after him, the man had been the closest thing to family she's ever had considering that she's lived on her own for a couple years now.

About five minutes later a knock sounded at the office door. "Come in!" She said in a friendly voice, a middle-aged women with light brown hair and soft eyes came in. She looked very familiar. (Guess Who!) "Please have a seat Ma'am." She said. The woman studied Winry, shocked that such a young girl was doing the interview.

"So Ms. Elton is it?" Winry asked looking at the kind face in front of her.

"Uh actually it's Elric." She corrected politely, smiling.

"Wait, Elric" She repeated suddenly remembering the blonde haired kid from school, (Well actually she hadn't _stopped_ thinking about him.) "Any relation to Edward and Al Elric?" "Yes They're my sons,"

_"REALLY?…" _Winry's smile turned mischievous.

Reiuki: Well Did you like it? I hope so, Cause if not my life will fade into an eternal nothingness….. (Pretend faints) (Gets back up) Man I really gotta stop talking to myself. People might think I'm Crazy! (Which I'm not! (MWAHAHAHAHA!)) (Chokes on cheese doodle. Passes out for real)

(Two hours later) Reiuki: OKAY I'm back People, You can't kill me that easily Mr. Doodle! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA SIGH (I need more friends… --)

Reiuki: Seriously though please review so I can Write More! Cha right like I give a fuck what you say, I'm gonna continue anyway! Asta La Bye Bye, Bitches!


	2. a new oppurtunity

_**Blue Pain**_

Reiuki: Oh my god reveiwers! I am sorry, I didn't mean to post the chappie twice, but I'm a techno-retard, so I have no idea what I'm doing, but anyway heres chapter 2! lol

Rei: Also I know That there is alot of out of charactor stuff, but it fits for my story line XD

Reiuki: Remember how in the last chapter I said that I need to stop talking to myself, and needed more friends… Well guess what, I GOT MUSES! Mainly just my friends and some random people from the show! And maybe some surprise muses! Go Me!. My muses for this chapter will be Ed, Winry, Al, Envy, And Rose. Ah Rose is there something wrong?

Rose: YES! I'm still mad at you for making me sound totally stuck up!

Winry: Well if the shoe fits!

Rose: What was that Rockbell!

Ed & Al: Uh Rei, maybe you should get on with the fic, before they kill each other…

Envy: And that's a bad thing…

Reiuki: (Bitch slaps Envy.) Shut it Palm Tree!

Envy: (Rubs face) WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!

Reiuki: I still haven't forgiven you for killing Hughes you ass! ( looks at hand in shock… ) Oh My God Envy I am soooooo sorry!( Gives him bear hug).

Envy: Bipolar much?

Reiuki: (Sobbing uncontrollably.) L-Let's (hiccups) g-get b-b-back to the Fi- ic!

_**Chapter 2 A New Opportunity **_

"So do you know the boys?" Trisha asked at the girls comment.

"I have some classes with them, they seem very nice." Winry said suddenly taking a liking to Ms. Elric.

"You're still in high school." She wondered why a high school student was doing the interview.

"Tenth." She smiled.

"Uh forgive me for asking, but aren't you a little young to own your own business?" She smiled again at the bewildered look on Trisha's face.

"Don't worry, I not your boss, Mr. Bradley had to step out for a moment, so he asked me to fill in for him. I'm just the manager here."

" Oh I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect by it I just thought that-" She fumbled over her words, looking quite sheepish, reminding Winry of Edward. She smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry, I get that a lot." Winry looked at the clock, it read 4:15. "Look Ms. Elric you seem very nice and I've decided that I like you, so to save us a ton of time I'll just give you the job."

"Uh are you sure? Don't you even want to do the interview?" She asked, taken back by the girls blunt attitude.

Mr. Bradley wouldn't even bother to interview you if he thought you were under qualified, so basically my job is to give a personality check, and you passed. Welcome to the Crimson Café' family." She said standing up and shaking Ms. Elric's hand.

"Ah thank you very much, Miss….?"

"Winry."

After a few more smiles, and goodbyes, Trisha left, and Winry sat back down at the desk." So kid, it looks like you're stuck with me now." She said out loud, thoughtfully chewing on the eraser to her pencil, as she thought of the little blonde, little did she know Ed was doing the same.

.XXX.

"So Al. What do you think of Winry? Ed asked casually bringing the subject up while setting the table.

"You mean the girl from school?" Al stood over the pot of boiling water, ready to add the spagetti noodles.

"Yeah…"

"She seems nice, you must like her though, sticking up for her like that." Al said playfully to his brother.

Ed blushed. " I don't like her that way Al, I just didn't like the way Rose was talking about her, that's all…" Ed said all matter-of-factly.

"Sure thing Ed, I'll give it about two weeks before you kiss her." Al laughed at his brothers reaction.

"WHAT?" Ed's eyes got big and Ed got defensive. "You have NO clue what you're talking about Al, I'm NOT going to kiss her EVER!" He said, blush deepening.

"Okay Ed. What ever you say…" he smiled, but stirred the noodles in silence.

They heard the front door open, "Mom's back already?" they thought as they went to see who it was, normally her interviews took a long time, but she had been gone for not even an hour.

"Mom?" She held a couple bags of groceries, and was struggling to keep them balanced. Both boys stepped forward to help her, "You were able to go shopping, did you even go to the interview?" Al asked his mother.

"Yes, and I got the job too. It was odd though, this young girl sa-"

"YOU BOUGHT CHEESE DOODLES! "Ed exclaimed seeing the bright orange and purple package. Trisha smiled at her son, completely forgetting her previous statement.

.XXX.

Winry flipped on the tiny light switch in her hallway, and dropped her purse on the table near the door. She walked to her tiny living room/kitchen/dining room, and looked around, SIGH. She hated coming home to an empty apartment every night, but that's what happens when you decide to run away from your hell hole of a life with your family, to live on your own.

She hated almost everything about her life, she lived in a crappy apartment, in a crappy neighborhood, with a crappy landlord. But your options are limited when you're a 15 year old waitress, trying to dissappear.

She was lucky enough to find Mr. Bradley, who was willing to give her a job, even though she had no past experience. She had been working for him only a year before he promoted her to manager, he said that he thought of her as his own daughter, which had meant a lot to her.

She clicked on the TV, and surfed through the channels. "Nothing…" she mumbled to herself, getting up. "Guess I'll just go to bed…" She looked at the clock on her VCR. It was only 7:48, but she had a long day.

Walking through the hall, she approached her bedroom door, and froze. For no apparent reason, she just stopped. Her eyes glued to the small metal door knob. A shiver ran down her spine, and she inhaled deeply, eyes closed.

She opened her eyes again and grabbed the knob, turning it to the left, and pushed it open. Walking over to the small wooden vanity, in the corner, and looked at her tired reflection. She slowly lifted her hand to undo her pony-tail, letting her long blonde hair fall around her shoulders.

She preferred her hair down, but it was too much trouble in her line of work so she hardly ever wore it that way.

After switching her cloths so that she was wearing her usual PJ's, she pulled back her covers, and slid into the cool sheets. SIGH She played with her hair thinking, thinking, thinking…..

.XXX.

'BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEE-' With a swift movement, Winry silenced the ever annoying alarm clock. She moaned as she climbed out of her bed, and stumbled to her bathroom.

She splashed water on her face, in an attempt to wake herself up. She stood over the sink, listening to the sound of the running water. It was a good five minutes before she turned the water off and dried her face.

Searching through her closet, she decided on a pair of black shorts and a light blue tank-top. A short ten minutes later she was heading out the door, hair done up, and purse draped over her shoulder, she searched for her car keys, and after several minutes of desperately scanning the bottom of her purse, she found them.

Triumphantly patting herself on the back, she made her way to the parking lot, where her ugly old blue Volvo sat. And of course when she tried the stupid thing wouldn't start.

"Stupid piece of SHIT!" she yelled slamming her fist on the steering wheel. She got out, planning on just staying home, but she got back in at the thought of the little blonde Elric brothers.

Though she had known them for only one day, she considered them to be the only friends she had, because quite-frankly, NO ONE had EVER stuck up for her before. And it's not that she couldn't have friends, and she wasn't picky, she just had trouble getting close to others.

She placed the key back into the ignition, and gave it a forceful twist, which appeared to have done the trick, because her car started. She let out a sigh of relief, and moved the gear shift into the correct position. She drove off.

She smiled to herself as she turned the corner in front of the school, "Well kid, you ready?"

She parked her car in the section meant for students, and got out, not bothering to lock it, telling herself 'No one would steal this worthless piece of shit, hell even I wouldn't.'.

She scanned the school yard looking for a little blonde braid. When she spotted him, she ran over to where he and his brother were standing. She wondered what he would say about his mother and her working together.

"Hey kid. What's up?" Ed looked at her (Well looked UP at her, She was almost an entire head taller than him) Winry smiled down at him.

"Oh hey, Ah nothing really, you?" She saw he was agitated, probably from her calling him kid.

"Just peachy," she responded. He asked how she was doing? That's another thing that Edward did that others did not. He cared, or at least he acted like he did.

"You know kid, I almost didn't come today, but how could I pass up an opportunity to see my favorite midget!" She said ruffling his hair, and anticipating the glare/blush she got. She laughed, "You know what kid, you're pretty darn cute when you're agitated!" That earned her another glare/blush, she smiled brightly at him.

"Oh hello, Winry." Alphonse said when he saw the blonde headed girl, she winked at him, and he too blushed, she liked how she could make them blush so easily.

The bell rang signaling the beginning of the school day, she turned to Edward, "Well kid, ready for Tringham?"

.XXX.

(I'm going to skip over the school day, since nothing of great interest happened, and go right to after school.)

"Hey Kid!" Ed turned quickly, to see Winry, smiling from her car, "You two need a ride?" Ed looked at her uncertainly, but agreed at the thought of walking home. He signaled to Al and they both got in, Ed in front Al in back. "You own a car?" Al asked, he had assumed that she was too young, considering that she had several freshman classes with Ed.

"Uh-huh. Had this baby for a couple months now."

After some quick directions She found her way to Ed's house, and stopped, "So this is where you guys live," She said eyeing the small, one story house." I'll have to remember for the next time I wanna pop up and see ya."

Al smiled and got out of the car, but Ed just sat there, thinking about what Rose had said yesterday. About Winry being easy, and a big flirt. 'So far ALL she's done is flirt with me, does she think I'm going to be her next boy toy?' (AND of course Ed hasn't learned to keep what he's thinking to himself.

"Winry…. I'm not interested in you…"

She looked at him partly offended, partly shocked. "What?"

"I'M NOT INTERESTED IN BECOMING ONE OF YOUR BOY FRIENDS!"

She stared at him.

Rei: Well, that's it for the second chapter. Hope you liked, there for a while I had some BAD writers block so it's kinda short-

Ed: WHAT WAS THAT!

Rei: I wasn't talking about you Ed, just cause someone mentions 'short' does't mean they're talking about you! You're not that important!

Envy: You know what just review, so the stupid story will end sooner, I don't know how much more of this I can take before I start killing….


	3. a new rule

_**Blue Pain**_

Rei: Okay number 1, sorry my last chappie was so- (gets glare from Ed)- uh 'not very long', but I'm suffering from major writers block, like I said, so you'll just have to bare with me. And number 2 yyeeesss there is oocness, deal with it, for my story it works. And besides I like it!XD

Rei: Oh for anyone who's interested, Ed's schedule is as follows:

204- Algebra Part 1- Tringham -Winry

425- Science- Lust- Alphonse

322- Home Economics- Armstrong- Alphonse, Winry

213- Homeroom- Hawkeye- Alphonse

143- Computers- Curtis- Winry

324- History- Mustang- Alphonse

432- Lit. Comp.-Marco- Winry

156- P.E.- Pinako- None

Ed: (looking over notes for future chapters) You know Rei, you've got some major issues…

Rei: (smiles sweetly) What ever makes you say that, Edo?

Ed: you mention cheese doodles like a jillion times…

Rei: And?

Ed: and...it's not normal…

Envy: She's NOT normal…

Rei: Oh and like you are…

Envy: ( gives Rei the middle finger) Why don't you go f-

Al: Uh, let's start the fic… before Envy says something to get us kicked off the site….

_**Chapter 3, A New Rule**_

Winry stared at Ed, who was staring back, his face bright red. Al was watching silently from the outside of the car, trying to read Winry's face. He could not tell if she was hurt or angered by Ed's words.

She turned her head away, so that neither of them could see her face. The brothers watched as her body began to shake slightly, 'Oh great going Ed, you made her cry, she'll never forgive you now, and she was your only friend too… DAMNIT!' Ed thought, as he mentally beat himself up for not being able to keep his big mouth shut.

But he stopped when, he heard a muffled noise escape from her lips. She was not crying, she was…_laughing. _

Ed looked to his brother, confused, then back to Winry," Uh Winry-"

"JUST WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" Ed yelled, trying to shield his hurt pride, he was embarrassed.

"ED!" Alphonse was upset as his brothers rude treatment towards the girl.

"Kid…. Do you really think…(giggle) that I _LIKE_ you. Oh my god, did I really make you believe that? " she stopped because she was laughing again. Using her hand to cover her mouth.

Ed watched her felling the heat in his cheeks getting worse, he was tempted to yell again, but was able to restrain himself.

"Look kid," she said, after a couple moments of trying to calm down." I like you and all, but just not in that way, at the most I consider you a friend, and besides, you're so not my type."

"What do you mean, 'not your type?'"

"Well, number one, I like guys who are, oh you know, my height. "

"Don't call me short!" Ed said, a mixture of emotions. Winry just smiled at the short blonde.

"Hey, don't get so upset, I understand where you're coming from, but you're reading too much into it." Her voice went uncharacteristically soft." How 'bout we make a simple rule, We will never be anything more than just friends, okay. So you won't have to worry about it." She smiled sweetly.

Ed thought about it, for some reason, it was harder than he thought to agree. But he just shook his head lightly.

He smiled and got out of the car, blushing he looked at Al, his eyes telling him not to say a word.

The boys stared after her as the pale blue car sped away. Al looked to his brother, an evil smile creeping over his face, Ed caught this look and glared," Don't say it Alphonse…"

"Say what Ed?" he smiled innocently, but he went back to evil soon enough," You know brother, you're lucky you didn't get slapped. You really need to think before you speak. I mean yo-"

Ed hit the younger blonde on the back of the head firmly, making him flinch, but that did not stop him from laughing. Al smiled and ran up the drive to their house, shouting banter at his brother. All he got as a response was an angry yell.

"ALPHONSE, JUST SHUT UP!"

.XXX.

(The next day, second hour.)

Al blushed as his teacher Miss Lust bent over his desk to answer his question. She was school known for dressing in VERY _revealing _outfits. So it goes without saying that science was a very popular among the guys.

She was a good teacher, despite her appearance. When she walked away, Al turned to cast an embarrassed glance to Ed. Who smiled in return, knowing that his little brother was very shy when it came to girls, and though he wouldn't admit it, so was Ed.

That's why he felt so weird around Winry, though not in an unfriendly way. He just happened to blush a lot when she was around. Both of the boys did.

Ed had decided that Winry was just naturally flirtatious, and that it had nothing to do with him. They were just friends.

Brushing off his thoughts of her, he tried to focus on his assignment. They were studying human biology. Which needless to say, was _incredibly _boring. So he could not wait for the bell to ring.

He watched the clock, whispering to himself '_ring damnit, ring'_ and despite his anticipation, he jumped when the bell finally sounded.

He stood up, gathering his things, he stood by the door and waited for Al, they had Home Ec. Next (which Al had managed to goad him into taking, by saying that they needed the skills, since their mother would not be around) It was the only class that the three of them had together.

Surprisingly enough, the class was taught by an enormous man named Alex Louis Armstrong, (HELLZ YEAH MANLY PINK SPARKLES ROCK OUT LOUD!) who was always talking about the traditions that were passed down the 'Armstrong line for generations', so very little work actually got done in his class.

Ed wondered why Winry took this class she just did not strike him as the '_housewife'_ type, but didn't ask, not sure if he really wanted to hear the answer. He never knew what she was going to say.

He sat down at the table, across from Winry and smiled at her, Al sat down next to his brother, and took out his sketch book from his art class, planning to work in it versus listening to how "marinating chicken was a long time tradition of the Armstrong line."

Winry caught site of this and grinned. "Hey Alu, I didn't know you were into art."

"Always have been, it's just that I'm not very good at it…" he blushed when she touched his arm.

"Oh Alu… You shouldn't say that, everyone's good in their own way… Hey maybe someday I'll show you my drawings, you should come over sometime."

He nodded slightly, and smiled. Getting embarrassed he went back to his sketch book, blushing. Ed saw this and smirked, he could see Al's face turn bright red. He would just have to bug him about it later, that could be his trump card.

He glanced at Winry, thinking about yesterday, wondering if Winry was upset about it. Even though he knew she would never let on if she was.

She saw him staring, and smiled, their eyes met and he turned scarlet. "Hey kid, you okay?"

"DON'T CALL ME A KID!" He snapped. Why did she have to call him _kid?_ She was only a year older than him, she had no right. He pulled out a book, and began reading, he said nothing to her the rest of the period, though he did catch her smiling at him several times.

( End of the day, seventh hour, P.E.)

"Come on you babies, it's just a damn mile!" Pinako shouted at the small group of boys, that were on the track. They were having a running test today, and Pinako was being even worse of a bitch than usual.

Ed HATED Pinako, and he could not stand P.E. so this was the worst part of his day.

Ed closed his eyes when sweat ran into them, he rubbed them with the back of his hand, and not being able to see where he was going, he slammed into the boy in front of him, taking them both down.

He cried out, as a sharp pain shot through his leg, he heard a sickening '_crack'_ as the bone in his ankle snapped.

He held his throbbing foot and tried desperately to fight back his tears, it hurt like _HELL. _ Some of the boys stopped to help him and he was eventually carried to the nurses office. And eventually the hospital.

Rei: Well that sounds like a good place to stop for now…

Winry: Hey you know, I wasn't in this one that much.

Rei: I know, but I'll make up for it next time, I promise!

Envy: Hey don't complain, I'm not even in this damn fic… (sulks)

Rei: Sorry Envy, I'll add you in, just cause I love you… (smile)

Envy: Yeah well, _I don't love you._

Rei: That's not what you were saying last night…

Envy: (blushes)…

Al: EWWWW… uh, Please review!


	4. hey kid

_**Blue Pain**_

Reiuki: Okay I hope you're all ready for this, cause to makeup for the last two chapters, I'm making this one longer!

Envy: Oh whoopy now we get to listen to your mindless drabble even more!…

Rei (mutters) no good dirty cross dressing palm tree…(smiles) Anyway… I have to get this off my chest, I-

Envy: Oh god please keep your shirt on!( Shields eyes)

Rei: (smacks Envy on back of head) Fuck you Envy, It's an expression you dumb ass! But seriously, I have Nothing against Rose or any one else in my fic, I love them all, It's just that it fit so I used it, Though I do Hate Hoenhiem and some others….(gets evil dazed look)

Ed: so who do you have problems with?

Rei: I can't tell you, it'll give away my story.

Ed; OOOOOHHHH I get it (wink)

Rei: Just some quick notes for readers, answers to questions I've gotten ; Yes I made Winry older then Ed for a reason, she is actually almost 2 years older then him, cause her 17th birthday is coming up, it's to add to the effect that she is smarter, wiser, and more mature then Edward.( she DOES call him kid)

And to Skyforger(I think that's how you spell it) Ed didn't get smacked because it is also to add to Winry's laid back attitude towards life, she's not serious enough to slap him…(yet) Okay?

Envy: (gets close to Rei (Threateningly)) When are you adding me in Rei?

Rei: Uh…. Oww!.. I'll add you in this chapter Envy, I promise…

Envy Well then lets get it started!

_**Chapter 4- Hey Kid…**_

Ed stared at the plain white ceiling of his bedroom, his mind still foggy from sleep. He closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to fall back asleep. But a sharp knock at the door erased that hope.

"Brother?" Al said as he poked his head in the door, "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" His compassion heavy in his voice.

"Al… my answer is gonna be the same as it was five minutes ago, I'll be fine, it's just a spranged ankle-"

"It's not _just _a spranged ankle Ed, You broke it" Al snapped at his brothers refusal to admit the level of his injury.

Ed smiled at his little brother, "Al, just go to school, I'll be fine I promise…" His words were responded by a quick nod, and Al disappeared out the door, Ed listen silently untill he heard the soft sound of the front door closing. He let out a sigh of relief, and closed his eyes,

It was a little past seven now, he had been woken up several times already, by both his mom and Alphonse, And though he knew it was just because they cared, he was really quite agitated, because today was one of the few days he was able to sleep in, and he intended to do just that.

He stretched harshly, yawned, and turned over, in order to fall back into his slumber, for a day of lazy solitude….Just the way he liked it…

.XXX.

Several hours later found Ed still trying to sleep, but it was harder than expected, because, in great timing for the unusually warm weather of September, their air-conditioner was on the fritz.

And because he was confined to his bed, he had no way to retrieve a fan from the hall closet, so Ed had to suffer.

With an angry grunt, he leaned forward to cool him self off, via removing all his clothing, leaving him in only his pale blue boxers. After completing this task he fell back on to his pillow, kicking his blankets off the bed in a childish movement, he hissed as the sharp pain shot up his leg, he would have to remember that he could not do that.

But because of said actions, he was left in a _very_ interesting position when Al returned home, stating that Edward had a visitor.

"Wha- who," Ed pondered, but then the thought hit him in the face like a bucket of ice water," Oh Shit Al, send her away, tell her I'm sleeping, tell her I'm dead, tell her something, just get rid of her…"

But it was too late…

"Awww kid, you don't wanna see me, I'm hurt." Winry said poking her head around Alphonse, her lower lip stuck out in a semi-pout.

Ed let out an embarrassed yelp, as he tried to cover himself with his pillow, he turned a flushing shade of pink, and stared at her wide-eyed. Al smiled sardonically, and left the room, with an evil wave to Ed, who shot daggers at his brother.

Winry slinked closer to the bed and, with a graceful movement, she pulled the chair out from Ed's desk, and straddled it backwards. She rested her head on her arms, and look at Ed, a lazy grin on her face.

But she didn't speak, she just watched, making Ed feel slightly uncomfortable.

"What?" He asked in an almost inaudible voice, he glanced at her through his bangs.

"I was just worried that's all, when Alu told me what happened, I had to come visit my favorite little blonde. I mean, I thought I'd lost you!" At her last words her voice took a dramatic undertone, and she flew forward wrapping her arms around Ed's neck.

Her body shook slightly with her fake playful sobs. And Ed sat there completely frozen, and still blushing furiously, at the fact that his body was almost totally exposed.

_Winry was touching him, hugging him, she was…_Ed wondered why he cared so much that she was near him, he didn't like her…..did he? He shook the idea out of his head, they were friends, I mean he'd known her for about a week, he couldn't have feelings about her yet, _love at first sight…_ NO! He did NOT have any feelings for her!

He pushed her away, she sat back down on the chair, grinning at him. "Seriously though, are you okay?" her voice hit a low note with her last questions.

He nodded silently, and watched as she rummaged through her purse, stopping when she found the black sharpie she was looking for, gently grabbing his ankle, she scribbled her name on the clear whit surface of the cast.

The large curly letters dashed across his ankle, the small doodle of a kitty below it was quite adorable. Adding to the over all girly effect of the signature.

"So when do ya think you'll be coming back to school?" she asked off-handedly. Placing the cap back on the marker, and dropping it into her purse.

"Uh, next Monday, The doctor said to rest it all weekend though, so I'm pretty much confined to the bed 'till then." He seemed agitated by this, Ed liked to stay busy, and didn't like limitations, so this was NOT going to be easy for him.

"Well, I'll just have to drop by and see ya again, you know so you don't try to sneak out and see me, wouldn't want you getting hurt,… again."

Ed muttered something like 'fat chance' but didn't push it. He just stared at her signature, then he looked to Winry, who was staring at him, smiling warmly.

"You alright kid?"

"I'm NOT a kid, so stop calling me that!" Damnit, why did she have to do that, it got under his skin SO bad…

"Okay, so how are you planning on spending your weekend, you know since you're crippled and all.."

"I guess I'll just stay here with Al and mom, "

"And me of course me.." she said striking a dramatic pose, and glancing side ways at Edward, who scoffed.

"Yeah well , I don't have much choice about THAT do I?" he crossed his arms.

Winry face-faulted at his rude response. "You make it sound like a bad thing.."

"Well it isn't good so…"

"Somebody's a little grumpy, huh kid.." She stood up, "Guess I'll be seeing you later then." She ruffled his hair, and left, leaving Ed alone in his room. He stared after her, confused by this point.

'_She's an odd one, but there's something about her…'_

………………………………...k………………………………...

Pulling into the small parking lot in front of her apartment building, Winry killed the engine, and climbed out of her car. Slamming the door shut, she began the short walk up the sidewalk.

But she stopped short when she heard the distinct whimper of an animal. She turned around, straining her senses to locate the source of the sound, she inched around the edge of the large metal dumpster, and found a large cardboard box.

A large _moving_ cardboard box.

She peeked into it, the small wiggling balls of fur inside were whining pathetically.

"Puppies?"

Winry looked at them with kind eyes. She loved animals, she always had.

Reaching in the box she stroked one behind the ear, it looked up at her with big brown eyes, stealing Winry's heart.

"Aww. You guys must be cold, huh?" She asked the pups when she noticed the shaking. She picked up the box, "You know, I used too have a dog, his name was Ringo, Lab, A real sweetie." She walked back to the door.

Balancing the box on her hip, she was able to get the little metal key into the lock, but the door stuck, again, so she rammed into it a few times, it flew open, almost smacking

her neighbor, Gracia Hughes, in the face.

"Oh my god, Mrs. Hughes, I'm so sorry I didn't see you there!" She stampered, wide eyed, trying to hide the box behind her body." If I-"

"It's okay, no harm done." She reached for the door knob. "Oh by the way dear, you'd better be careful, animals aren't allowed here, you could be evicted." She warned, though not in a threatening way. "I wouldn't wanna see that happen."

Winry shook her head in a affirmative, and Gracia left. Winry hurried down the hall, and flew into her home before she could be discovered by anyone else. With a sigh of relief she locked the door, and placed the box on her couch.

She tipped the box on it's side gently, letting the puppies wonder out on the couch, which one did, the other stayed in the box, a pitiful whine of pain escaping from it's throat.

Slipping her hand under his belly, she lifted the pup up so she could further examin it. The first thing she noticed, was his leg.

It was twisted at an odd angle, the scar on it was long past healed, though it hadn't done it properly. It showed the obvious abuse the leg had suffered.

She looked at the other pup, she sat on the couch, playing with a loose button on the cushion. She seemed to be of good health, unlike her brother.

She sat the other puppy down on the couch besides his sister, and watched it. He stood up shakily, and attempted to walk, but his weak legs could not yet support his weight, which in turn caused him to collasp under it.

Scooping the puppy back up she cuddled him against her chest, "You're a lot like the kid huh, you're both crippled little ones." She smiled at the thought of Edward, she always did. Winry wondered why.

Gathering the other puppy up she carried them to her kitchen, setting them on the floor, she started the task of finding something for the three of them to eat.

After discovering that she had a brand new package of lunch meat, she set on her new task of making a sandwich, (MMMM, A samich XD) She placed several pieces of meat on a plate and set it on the floor near the dogs, long with a dish full of water, and took a seat at the table, to watch the two.

The girl rushed up first, followed slowly by her brother, and they began to eat ravenously. She stared at them with amusement.

But she was faced with a delema, _What was she going to do with them? _She may be able to keep one, but there was no way to keep both…

Then the idea hit her, she snapped her fingers in triumph." I got it!"

………………………………...

Winry sat on her couch, her legs tucked up underneath her, puppies curled up on the cushion besides her.

She glanced at the table, and reached out for the book on top of it, she flipped through the pages of her sketchbook untill she found a blank page. Grabbing a pencil, she began to draw, it had started out as a simple doodle, but that doodle turned into a three hour paice of art, of a certain someone, she couldn't stop thinking about…

………………………………...

(Saturday, Elric house)

Al looked up from his sketch book at the sound of a knock at the front door. He walked to the door, he was not all that surprised to see Winry there, it had been almost two days since he'd seen her last, and he was wondering when she would show up to visit Ed.

Though he was surprised at what she was holding.

"Hey Alu, your brother upstairs?" She asked, letting herself in. Al nodded in confusion, moving aside to allow her to pass. She walked past him, and headed upstairs, Al followed her out of curiosity.

Approaching Ed's room, Winry opened it without knocking, Ed looked up at her, from his magazine. "Hey."

"Hey, "She said sitting down on the edge of his bed, watching the curious look play over his face, as he too was surprised at her bundle. She sat the pups on the bed, pouring them out of the blanket.

She laughed at the noise that came from Ed as the little girl puppy pounced on his stomach, wishing to play. Ed acted as if the puppies were some type of deadly snake, freezing up and staring at them through wide eyes.

The male pup stayed by Winry, crawling into her lap, and curling up. He wasn't very energetic, probably because he was '_handicapped'_ .

"What, the hell are they doing on my bed, what the HELL are they doing here PERIOD!" He yelled, resisting the urge to throw the puppy off the blanket. Ed was not a fan of animals, "ankle biters' he called them. And Al was a cat person, so the thought of owning a dog never even crossed his mind.

Winry smiled, and leaned forward to ruffle Ed's hair, (only because it pissed him off )

Then she picked up the puppy that was near him, "oh come on kid, they're so cute…" She said, using her perfected Puppy-dog-eyed look ('scuse the pun).

Al joined the little 'party' and began petting the girl puppy. "Yeah well that still doesn't explain why you brought them here…" Ed stated in his usual rude/blunt manner.

"Well, this" she said pointing to the puppy by Al." is your get-well-gift." She finished brightly. Both boys stared at her.

"You don't give someone a dog for a get-well-gift, you give them a card, or a balloon, not a flea-ridden mongrel!" He crossed his arms, "And besides, we can't have dogs, Mom doesn't like them…"

"That's not was she said when I asked her, she thought it was a good idea…" Winry pointed out.

"Well tha- wait how do you know my mom, she's never been here when you were." Ed asked a perplexed look on his face.

"Well I see her every day, we do work together."

"You _what!_"

"You mean she never told you. I would have thought she would've,"

"No she never told me, why didn't you?"

"Because you never asked…" she put simply. Ed face-faulted at her blunt response.

Suddenly remembering something, she stood up, and rushed back to her car, leaving the boys alone.

"That was out of the blue." Al said, picking the puppy up, and holding it to Ed.

"I don't want it…" Ed said, recrossing his arms, and looking away.

"Oh come On brother, it's cute…" Ed glanced at them through the corner of his eye. He had to admit, she was cute.

Winry returned, carrying a bag of dog food, and a leash, she handed them to Al, who got up to take them downstairs, handing the puppy back to Winry.

"Ren."

"What?"

"Her name is Ren, and his is Den." She said lifting the puppy towards Edward. "He's not in the best of health, so I'll keep him, but she's yours." She set the pup on Edward's lap and watched as he slowly reached out and touched it.

After a minute he warmed up to her, and started wiggling his finger, and laughing when Ren would pounce on it playfully.

Winry thought it was cute to see Ed acting so relaxed, she didn't even realize she was staring till Ed pointed it out.

"Something wrong?" He asked not looking up from the puppy, which was now cuddled up by her brother.

"Oh nothing. It's just so sweet, the connection between a boy and his dog." She said, though Ed noticed that she didn't have as much spark in her voice, so he didn't even respond to her "BOY" statement.

"Hey I never even said I was going to keep the thing, I don't like dogs."

"Sure, well she like's you, so you're stuck with her."

"Kinda like you huh?" He said, studying her, he would have sworn, he saw a flash in her eyes, but she didn't say anything.

After a moment of awkward silence she spoke again, "You don't mind do you… I mean, me, the way I act or anything, Do I bug you?" Her voice was quiet, almost inaudible, but Ed heard it, and when she looked up at him, their' eyes locked.

Ed could see it, the desperation, the sadness, the loneliness, that this girl had.

And that's why Ed decided right then and there, that he would give her a chance, Up till then he had found her annoying, and overzealous, but they could be friends, it wouldn't be that hard… _Would it?_

'_and maybe we could be something more…'_

Ed beat up his mental self for his last thought, and returned his attention back to Winry, who was watching him through pleading eyes.

"No Winry, you don't, you're my friend, and I like the way you act, I wouldn't want you to change."

"Thanks kid," she smiled, fighting back her urges to hug Ed and never let him go. But they had a rule, nothing more than friends. _'but maybe… _NO! it wouldn't work out, he's still a kid, I wouldn't do that to him, I couldn't…'

"So," she said trying to change the subject, before she could think any more." What've you been up to?"

Ed smiled, "Just watching some movies. Not much else to do."

"Huh, sounds interesting, but I honestly don't think I could sit still for that long, I like to stay busy…"

"Yea, I know what it's like, I'm gonna die if I don't get out soon, the doc said I could get out of bed, but I'm not supposed to walk that much, and since Mom's not around to drive I'm stuck here."

"Well you could come over to my house, you both could, I'll drive." she smiled at Ed's blush. Though she didn't know why he did.

"Uh okay." He called for Al, and between the three of them, they were able to get Ed and the two puppies loaded into her car.

………………………………...

Al glanced around Winry's small apartment, it wasn't very big, and it was quite empty, but it was almost cozy. The pale gray sofa set pulled the room together, along with a medium sized coffee table, and some lamps, it looked like something a teenager would own.

"Winry, are you sure your parents won't mind?" He asked helping his brother to the couch, and taking a seat himself.

"Hardly, I live by myself," She said plopping down in an armchair close to Ed.

"Really? Why?" He didn't know many people that lived by themselves at the age of 16, but she did.

She played with her locket nervously, and looked away." I really don't like to talk about it."

They were curios, but neither of them pushed it. They sat in silence till Ed spoke up again,' I gotta pee." He got up, steadied himself and looked to Winry."

"Down the hall, the door should be open" Al stood up to help his brother, but Ed brushed him off, saying that he was perfectly capable of taking a piss by him self.

Al sat back down and watched his brother hobble to the bathroom, listening carefully, in case he fell.

"You want something to drink?" Winry asked loud enough so Ed could hear and he answered with a 'soda' and Al with a water.

She went to the kitchen to receive the beverages,

"Hey Win, this your sketchbook?" Alphonse asked from the other room.

"Yeah, you can look at it if ya want" She said, dropping ice into the glasses, Then she remembered the drawing she did the other night, and flew into the living room to stop the blonde, but she was too late.

Al stared down at the picture of his brother staring back up at him, the detail in the picture making it look so real, it had taken a long time, and a lot of care.

Winry froze in embarrasment. Thinking the entire time. '_oh crapohcarpohcrapohcrap!'_

Before she could say anything, Al spoke" You like him don't you?"

Winry swallowed the knot in her throat, and sat down sighing. " I…uh.. (sigh) yea I guess I do… But you can't tell him! Promise me you won't tell him Alu, _please…"_

Al looked up at her, disappointed that Winry had chosen Ed instead of him, but nodded, smiling at her, she returned the favor, and closed the book, right before Ed walked (well staggered) back into the room. ''Who died?" he asked at the sudden silence between the two.

"No one kid, just… nothing."

Ed cocked an eyebrow at he two, and sat back down.

"So what do you wanna do kid, this is your day out." Winry asked, trying to lift the mood.

The boys shrugged,

"I've got SCRABBLE…"

………………………………...

(Thursday 3rd hour)

"Come on"

"No"

"Come on,"

"No."

"Please…"

"NO"

"Aww, come on kid, just do it for us, just this once…"

"NO!…….Aaaalrighht fine. I'll do it, but so help me if anyone finds out about this, I'll kill you both!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy! I knew we could count on you, Al didn't think you would do it, but I said you were two nice to turn us down, especially since you love me soo much!"

Ed crossed his arms, and pouted. They had an assignment in Home Ec. They had to make a dress for Mr. Armstrong's niece, the one she liked the most would receive 20 more points extra credit. And since Ed was closest in size to the girl, he was chosen to be the model.

"Oh this is gonna be great." Al said, arning him a particularly hatful glare from his older brother.

"Shove it…"

"Oh but kid, you'll be sooooo pwitty!" Winry exclaimed, fluttering her eyelashes repeatedly.

Ed looked at her flatly, though not as hatful as the one he gave his brother.

Ever since Saturday, things had been a lot less tence between them, they had hung out all day, and after school Winry would drive them home. They were practically joined at the hip.

There would be an occasional awkward moment among them, especially since Winry's little "CONFESSION" to Alphonse, but he had remained quiet.

And Ed had grown fond of little Ren! (So much for hating dogs:3)

But there comfy little friendship was about to take a turn for the worst.

………………………………...m………………………………...

(after school)

Ed didn't see Winry waiting for him, she was supposed to help him to her car today, but she wasn't there. He limped down the hall to see if she was coming, what he did see was…

Winry leaned against the lockers, looking up at another guy, who had long green hair, and leather clothing. He had his arms pinned to the locker around Winry, who was smiling up at him. He leaned down and kissed her, Winry returned the action willingly.

The kiss broke, and that's when she saw Ed, standing there, mouth gaping, the unmistakable pain in his face made Winry flinch mentally.

She waved to him half-heartedly, and said something to the other teen, and walked to Ed, the boy following , draping his arm over Winry's shoulder.

"Kid, I'd like you to meet my… boyfriend, Envy." Envy leered down at Ed, an intimating smirk on his face.

Ed remained silent, and Winry remained uncomfortable. She said good bye to Envy, and shooed Ed out the doors to the car where Al was waiting.

He instantly noticed the look on there faces. _uh oh what happened?'_

Ed got in the car breathing heavily, trying to fight off the urge to cry. But he shouldn't cry, she had every right to have a boyfriend, why did he care, he didn't like her, they were friends…JUST friends…

The car ride was long and silent. Al kept glancing at the two, but couldn't figure out what was going on.

When they arrived at the house Ed got out of the car without a word, Al thanked Winry for the ride, and followed his brother.

"Ed! What happened." Al asked running up to his brother, he grabbed his shoulder when he received no answer.

Ed flung around, Al froze.

Tears inched down his brothers face, his gold eyes foggy with sadness.

He turned back around, and went inside, in his room he locked the door and sat on the bed, Ren scooted closer to him, waking from her nap. She laid his head on his lap, and Ed stroked her ear.

"Why am I so upset?" He asked himself, laughing bitterly at his own behavior. "She doesn't even like me, I never had a chance…"

………………………………...

Rei: Puuuue! Wow, that's considerably longer then the last ones.plus it had a lot of info, and fillers

Ed: mmmh hmmm.

Rei: Aand there were emotions and fluff and some inner felling revealed. But their cute little buddy moment crashed and burned because of Envy, though next chappies gonna have a cute cliff hanger ending, and there will be tension between Ed & Winry, and probably won't be so long, just so you kno.

Envy: Okay I'm glad you added me in and every thing, if only for that very short amount of time, but Why the hell did you put me with HER!?!

Winry: HEY THAT'S NOT NICE!!! (pouts)

ENVY: I know…

Rei; Well what else was I supposed to do, it was either her or Rose, I thought at least this way you got to mess with Ed.

Envy: hmmm,good point…

Rei: Look, I kno for a moment there it got confusing, like with the whole "sketchbook thing" cause it got a little overdramatic, but it should make more sense later. And I kno it sounds really cheesy sometimes cause I'm not the best authoress, but I'm trying, I'll try to update as much as possible, and I promise that I'll continue the fic, I'm not going to abandon this like some people do, but I have another fic stared too, called Syn, It's a ExE story,

Ed and Envy: ….

REI: I'm going to alternate between the two, so Expect an update, hopefully once a week, LOL Please R&R!


	5. Comfort

_**Blue Pain**_

Reiuki: Hey! I'm so happy!

Envy: Why? (Raises eyebrow)

Rei: Cause I told my friends what I have plans for this story, and they said it would be good! I was worried…

Envy: hmmm…. They sound stupid…

KM & Wolf: HEY! THAT WAS HATEFUL ENVY! (Storm in the room)

Rei: Uh speaking of my friends, here they are, KM (Mamestubu Kowasu Mono) and Wolf in the Mist. They have accounts here too! They are crazy though…

KM & Wolf; Yep…. (Shake heads)

Envy: More fan girls…. ( Grimaces)

Ed: They seem…._nice…_

Rei: No they're not; they are idiot's… --

Winry: I thought you said they were your friends…

Rei: They are…

Winry: HMMMMM…. Hey Rei, tell us about the chappie!

Rei: Why tell, if you can read it?… Here it goes!

………………………………...

Winry stared into the darkness, listening to the sleeping teen's breathing beside her.

Though she was with Envy, she could not stop thinking of Ed, the way he had looked so hurt when she'd seen him last.

She turned her head to look at the green haired boy, his face held a faint remnant of his usual smirk, but other than that, he looked completely at peace.

'Humph, he's probably so relaxed because he just got laid.' she thought bitterly, as she turned over, trying to get comfortable.

'I should just go home, at least there I'll have Den for company.' She climbed out of bed, warm air wrapped around her naked body, as she wondered around the room to find her discarded cloths. Nearly tripping on some random thing in Envy's room.

Once dressed, she made her way out of the house, thinking that Envy really wouldn't care if he woke up and she was gone.

They were far from in love, and it's not like Winry was a slut or anything, it's just that sex made her feel almost_ special…_ Like someone actually needed her.

She walked silently to her car, the only sounds being the click of her hoes on the pavement. The desolate tapping shattering the silence of the night, and comforted her. She hated complete silence, it bugged her.

Starting up her car, she glanced at the pale glowing numbers on her clock radio. 2:47 am.

Damn, it was late, or early, depending on your point of view.

The drive was short, though in the fog of sleep it seemed longer. Pulling around the corner, her heart sank, at the sight of the pale blue lights of the police cars; it must have been the 6th time they'd been here this month.

Winry's neighbors, the Archer's, were always going at it. Mr. Archer was a disfigured drunk who was a well-known wife beater, and his wife, Marta, never fought back. And Mrs. Hughes always called the cops, in her own way trying to help, but the restraining orders never held, so her efforts were pointless.

Sighing, she U-turned, and headed back down the street. She couldn't take a chance on the police finding her, and placing her in foster care, or even worse, finding her father.

She needed a place to crash for the night in order to avoid the police.

"I wonder if Mr. Bradley would let me stay over again," She thought out loud, and almost as if getting an answer, an idea popped into her head, and she took a left. Away from Mr. Bradley, and in the direction of the Elric household.

She parked about a block away, as not to alert Trisha tomorrow morning.

Getting out of the car, she began her short walk to the house, pouring the idea over in her head, deciding how to say what she would have to, because frankly, she had no clue.

Coming into the yard, she studied the house, so she could pinpoint where Ed's room would be. It was a one story home, so she would not have to scale any walls in order to get inside.

Approaching his window she took a deep breath, her grip tightening around her tiny gold locket.

Peeking inside, she tapped lightly on the window, so she would only wake Ed, and not the other members of his family. She squinted into the darkness, at the dark lump that was Edward.

He shifted and lifted his head to look out the window. Ren got to her feet, and growled at the intruder, Ed placed his hand on her back to calm her, and got up, stumbling over to the window, he opened it, and peered down at Winry. (That's a firstXD)

"Hey Kid…" she said quietly, Ed would not look her in the eyes.

"What are you doing here Winry?" HE asked, voice still foggy from sleep.

"I need a place to crash for the night." She hoisted herself up, and swung her legs over the window seal, showing that this was obviously not the first time she'd done this.

"_And?" _ He asked coldly, staring at the wall near Winry, still refusing to look her in the eyes.

"And I came here, I didn't think you'd mind…" She sat on the edge, as if waiting for permission to enter completely.

''Why don't you go to your _boyfriends _house?"

"I was already there…" she said, lowering her eyes, she did not see Ed flinch at her words. It was silent for a moment before she sighed. "Look, I can't go home, so if you're really not gonna let me stay, I'll go sleep on a park bench somewhere."

Ed scoffed, but backed up, Winry took that as a yes and hopped down, landing lightly on the carpet.

"So why can't you go home?" he asked finally, sitting on his bed, Winry took a seat besides him.

"Police are there, hard to sleep with all the commotion." Ed felt there was more to the story, but said nothing. She really didn't want to discuss it; she never talked to anyone about it.

Ren scooted forward and licked Winry's arm, in return, she scratched her behind the ears. "Hey baby, how you doin' Den's getting better, I just hope he doesn't get too lonely with out me."

Ed tore his gaze from the dog, and dared to look at Winry. Her hair was down, and laid in sloppy locks over her shoulders, her face looked tired and worn, she still looked half asleep.

Then a thought hit him, 'where was Winry going to sleep?' Then the panic hit him, 'Did she plan on them sharing a bed?'

_Panic, panic, blush, panic…_

"Uh.. Kid, you okay?" Watching Ed as he practically hyperventilated." Maybe you're just tired, you should go to bed, " She got up," I'll be fine…"

She walked over to the corner and sat down, fully aware that Ed was watching her. She curled up there and rested her head against the wall.

A minute or two later Ed yawned loudly and laid back down, pulling the covers up he fell back to sleep, leaving his 'guest' alone

…XXX…

She stared at Edward through half lidded eyes, watching his chest rise and fall. The only sound in the room were his slow even breaths.

Winry couldn't sleep, she was tired, it had been almost an hour since she came to Ed's, but she just couldn't doze off.

Her hand instinctively went for her locket, only to find that it wasn't there. Her eyes widened.

She moved forward, landing on her knees, groping around franticly, her mind racing.

'_Where is it? Did I have it when I left Envy's? Did I drop it outside? Shit! I can't lose it, it's all I have left…'_

Tears welled up in her eyes as memories flooded over her. She blinked repeatedly, trying not to cry. It had been a long time since she'd cried, too long…

What if Ed heard her? What would he do? Would he even care?

She turned and blinked at Ed, he seemed undisturbed. Inhaling deeply, she began her search again, Ren watching her with mild interest.

A glint caught her eye and she scrambled over to the edge of the desk, only to find that the glint was just a candy wrapper reflecting the moonlight.

She brushed a strand of hair away from her face and sighed, her bottom lip quivering. She was trying everything she could to not out right sob. The tears that had been building up in her eyes finally spilled over, streaking down her cheeks in hot drops.

She closed her eyes pulling her legs out from under her, she struggled to her feet. Winry stumbled to the window, propping her self up with her elbows; she looked outside, swallowing the lump in her throat.

She hung her head in silence, smiling despite her tears. She even let a muffled laugh escape her lips. _'It's just a stupid necklace, I don't know why I'm getting' so upset. I'm such a baby sometimes…'_

Winry became engulfed in beating her mental self up, chuckling bitterly under her breath. That's why she jumped when two strong arms wrapped around her.

She turned her head as much as she could to see Ed, who had his head resting against her shoulder. He looked up at her, his gold eyes seemed pleading as they met her glossy blue ones.

"Kid…" She was at a loss for words, not knowing how she could explain the situation. It was her weak point, and Ed had seen it, there was no going back.

She turned, and sunk down, bringing Ed with her. She buried her face in his chest, letting her suppressed sobs come out in full. He laid his head on her hair, pulling her in closer. He didn't know where things would go from here, but he really didn't care, all that mattered, was that Winry needed her, and he would be there for her…

…XXX…

I was gonna end it right here, but I decided that since it took me so long to update, that I will continue.

…XXX…

Winry opened her eyes, staring at the object in front of her before finally realizing that it was Ed. She pushed away from him slightly, looking around. She had fallen asleep with him.

It was nice, she felt so comfortable around Ed, and she felt she could trust him. She felt…_love? _No no nooo. She did not love him. Did she? She came to the solution easily, she may not love him, but she definitely cared for him more then she did most people. And she hoped that he returned the feeling.

She was startled when someone knocked on the door. "Brother! Come on, we're going to be late for school!" Al's voice seemed agitated, probably because he went through this a lot with his brother.

Winry shook Ed's shoulder lightly, stirring him from his slumber. He looked up at her foggily, and smiled.

"Kid, your brother said it's time to wake up… gotta go to school." She pushed her self up, and stretched. Ed stood up besides her, watching with a pondering look.

"Kid, listen about last night." "Uh don't worry about it, I--"

His words were cut off, as Winry's lips met his own. His stomach did cartwheels, and he felt light headed, but at the same time he blushed violently.

She backed up, looking at him, eyes locked. "Thanks…" After a quick ruffle of his hair, she walked to the bathroom, (after sneaking though the hallway to avoid Al) returning several minutes later, to see Ed, still standing in the same place he was before, and still blushing.

She waved her hand in his plain of vision, attempting to snap him out of it. " UH heeeellllllooooooo, kid, are you in there?" He looked up at her.

"You kissed me." at this, she blushed. "Um, yea, I guess I did, so?"

"Does that mean…" "It means I kissed you kid, don't act so surprised." She smiled, "You didn't seem to upset about it. " She began a sing-songy voice, " _I think you liiiiked it…" _

"Yeah"

…XXX…

Ten minutes later found Ed walking back into his room, to see Winry sitting on the bed, wearing _HIS _cloths. A pair of blue shorts, and a black sweater. And when he asked about it, he got,

"Well I couldn't wear my cloths again, so I'm borrowing yours. " She smiled brightly, Ed looking at her flatly.

"But Al will notice something like that."

"Honestly, I don't think Al would say anything even if he did notice. He's has manners unlike you."

"HA! Al can be a little devil once you get to know him."

"And what are you like when people get to know you?"

"I guess you'll just have to see, won't you?"

…XXX….

Rei: Seems like a decent place to stop.

KM: Yea, you can't spend too much time on it, you need to update soon, or your reviewers will hate you…

Rei: Good Point. In my defense it would have been done yesterday, but instead of working on this, I spent 6 hours working on my profile…: ) (it's like as important as a story to me)

Envy: Oh I am pissed! It was bad enough to be dating her, but I fucked her too!

Rei: Yea, my grandpa read that, he said I looked like one of those people who would write porno, How do you look like one, I didn't know there was a LOOK. And it wasn't even that bad.

Envy: You DO look like one of those people..

Rei: (glairs flatly) Any way I --

George W. Bush: Hehe, tacos rule…

Envy: was that?

Rei: Uh yea…

KM & Wolf: GET HIM!!! (Tackles the president)

Rei: Guys! Leave him alone! You get arrested for that, and then who would I pick on!?!

Winry: Hehehe, that's random..

Ed: I kno, that's so cool.

Rei: I wanna finish Syn.

Winry: That's your ExE story right?

Rei: Yea, I like ExE, it is HAWT! Mmmmmm Envy, Mmmmmm Ed, Mmmmmm bacon. Wha? .o.0.

Al: It's late… like 3:42 in the morning, I wanna sleep.

Wolf: I'll sleep with you Alphonse. (winks)

Al: AAAAHHH! RUNAWAY!!!

KM: HEY, ED COME 'ERE! WE CAN SNUGGLE TOO!!!

KM & Wolf: (chases down brothers)

Rei: OMG I've gotta save them! So I'll leave it to you readers, plz R&R! LOL!!!


	6. contentment

_**Blue Pain**_

Reiuki: hehe It didn't take me as long to update this time reviewers!

Envy: yeay! (claps sarcastically)

Rei: Why must you hate Envy? I'm always nice to you, I love you so much! I mean, you're my dream lover!

Envy: But you're crazy!

Rei: Nu-uh.

Envy: You are arguing with _yourself_ about weather or not you're crazy!, that proves everything right there!

Rei: So what? I still love you! Come here Envy! I can no longer contain my passions! (glomps him)

Alphonse: Uh Rei, don't you have something to tell the reviewers?

Rei: Oh yeah! Thanks Al! (winks) Okay in this chapter, Al will meet a girl!, There will be Edwin cuteness, and some fillers! I honestly could think of nothing to put in this chappie, but I had to get things started with Ed and Winry, so….yeah…

Ed: Now when you say Al meets a girl, whom are you talking about?

Rei: I can't tell you yet, but I promise you, no one is expecting this! Though you've probably seen the pairing, I bet you've never seen it like this!!! So let it begin!

…XXX…

Winry sat on Edward's bed, watching as the young blonde fumbled around the room searching for his discarded tennis shoe.

He cursed loudly as he found, and fell over said shoe. Staggering to his feet, he proclaimed that he _meant to do that, _holding his nose high.

Winry giggled and he blushed, seeing as he just made a complete fool out of himself. He sat besides her on the bed so he could put the shoe on, wincing in pain as he accidentally bumped his foot on his nightstand.

Winry placed her hand on his shoulder, "Hey kid, you should be more careful. You're never gonna get better if you keep this up." She grinned at him.

"It's not like I did it on purpose, " he pouted, glaring at her when she giggled again.

"Don't get so whiney kid, it's not an attractive quality." she said poking him in the nose.

"Winry why do you have to call me that? Can't you stop?

"There ya go whining again kid." "Why, uh- oh never mind. I'm not going to win am I?"

"No you're not."

"BROTHER!" Al's voice drew closer, signaling his approach. Ed panicked. "Winry." he hissed, trying to keep his voice so that his brother couldn't hear." Hide! If he finds you, I'm toast!"

But Winry was already a step ahead of him and dived across the bed to the side furthest away from the door.

The door handle shook when Al grabbed it, throwing open the door with an aggravated brother-we-go-through-this-every-single-day kind of attitude. He had been expecting Ed to still be sleeping and was surprised to say the least to see his brother sitting on the bed, fully clothed and looking at him.

"Oh you're already up, you should hurry though, Winry will be here any minute now." He cast a suspicious look to his brother whose eyes were darting around nervously. "Something wrong Ed?" he asked warily, eyeing his brother.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine, nothing wrong here, why would there be, every things just peachy, nothing wrong no no no, hehe…" (Oh sooo smooooth Ed. --)

"Uuum, oookkkaaay. " Al backed slowly out of the room, closing the door behind him. He trotted off down the hallway, back to the kitchen to where his bowl of cereal was.

He stopped short at the living room entrance. He could have sworn he'd heard a female giggle just now. He knew Ed's voice wasn't the most masculine thing in the world, but he certainly didn't giggle.

Shaking off the urge to go look, he ran back down the hall before he could gather any more information that could incriminate his brother.

…XXX…

Edward flopped back on his bed laughing. Winry crawled up from her spot on the floor and collapsed next to him, the two of them snickering like children.

"That was sooo close!" Winry said, flipping over so she could lye on her stomach and resting her chin on her hands.

"Yeah too close for comfort" Ed sighed, looking Winry straight the eyes, and for one of those rare moments she blushed. The warm pink color kissed her cheeks, making her look much younger then she actually was.

"Uh kid, you…" Edward propped himself up on his elbows and leaned in, but Winry backed up before their lips could meet. "Look uh kid I, it's just not going to work out, us I mean."

Ed could feel his face burning, " But you kissed me, I thought--"

"Well you thought wrong. And besides, wasn't it you who said that you weren't interested in me?--" She moved to get up, supporting her weight on her right arm as she scooted to the edge." We made a rule and everything."

Edward grabbed her arm, causing her to lose balance and fall back onto the bed. He took the opening to shift and crash his lips to hers, feeling a new found determination he didn't know he possessed.

He kept his eyes clamped shut, for a fear of what will happen when he opened them..

Unable to sustain the kiss any longer, he backed up and scanned her face." Some rules are meant to be broken." he said smiling and slightly out of breath.

"Um, yeah I guess so." Winry replied silently, blushing again." but if I, I mean you, I mean- if _we_ were to get together, things will be different and they'll never be able to go back."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." He declared, pondering over his uncharacteristically brave words.

Ed wasn't a big one for the whole love thing. He'd only had one previous girlfriend and he managed to blow that within the first week. So this would be new for him.

Winry closed her eyes sighing. She had to admit, dating the kid would be a nice change to what she normally dated. He was cute, and innocent, and honest, but that was the problem.

They were already friends, so if they dated and then became lovers, she would risk getting too close to him, and if she lost him…

She'd lost too much to take chances with her heart…

But she couldn't go around the rest of her life jumping from guy to guy, one heartbreak to the next. She wanted to one day get married and have kids, and finally forget her past.

She had that chance now, not to get married and have kids, (well at least not yet), but to move on, and Ed could help her do that.

She sighed again, fully aware of Ed's anxious stare as he awaited her answer. Opening her eyes, she smiled at Ed and gave him a slight nod. His eyes seemed to light up. " Just, promise me you won't regret this later kid…"

Ed smiled reassuringly and stood up." We'd better get going, if we're late for school Al will have a coronary.

Winry paced to the window, she swung her leg over the other soon followed, but before she could leave Ed asked the question that had been eating at him.

"Uh Winry, why.. Um were you, crying last night?" She didn't even turn to look at him when she answered, "I lost my locket that's all, it was just really important to me."

With a quick wave and a "ja'" she hopped out the window and sprinted to her car, nearly losing her flip-flop in the process.

Coming to a stop, she climbed into her car panting. Flipping on the radio she was able to hear the beginning of the song "Melissa" one of her personal favorites, (A/N: Mine too, XD)

The loud intro to the song slammed through, filling the car with the forceful rhythm as Winry drove the short way back to the Elric's house.

Pulling up in front of the house she tapped the horn a several times just for the hell of it. Half way through " Lacucaracha" the two blondes filed out.

Al was to the car in an instant, buckling up and clutching his bag he greeted Winry cheerfully.

Ed was a little slower as he limped over to the car. Once inside he blushed, and cast a nervous glance to Winry, who winked back at him, causing him to blush all the same.

Al watched the display with an uneasy feeling. Which only got worse when he realized that Winry was wearing the sweater he'd given Ed two years ago for Christmas. (He could tell because of the small burn hole from the candle that had fallen over the time that Al had made the mistake of telling his brother witchcraft would make him taller. (Ah, brotherly love) (A/N: LMAO XD!!!))

He blushed when he put two and two together; if Winry was wearing Ed's cloths and she'd gotten here just as Ed was down stairs and the fact that he'd heard a girl's giggle earlier… The obvious implications were screaming in his face but he chose to believe that his brother would never do anything like that, (Oh Alphonse, such a dirty, dirty mind!)

"Hey Alu, something wrong? You seem upset." Winry turned slightly so she could see the boy when he spoke.

"Uh no, I just… noticed that your hair was down, yeah. That's it, you never wear your hair down." He laughed nervously

Winry touched her hair gently smiling." Oh yeah, just wanted a bit of a change." Ed cast yet another worried glance to Winry, their' eyes speaking in an unspoken language.

'_Oh my god, he knows!'_

'_I told you he wouldn't say anything…'_

'_How am I gonna explain this to him, I have no idea where to start!'_

'_Then don't…'_

She smiled and drove off, with two blushing blondes.

…XXX…

Al rushed through the hallways. He was going to be late for Art if he didn't hurry, and of course the fact that Winry was late didn't exactly help.

He was never one to be late or skip classes; he always did his homework and never disobeyed a teacher. He was the token good boy. And he didn't exactly feel like breaking his record.

He was in such a rush in fact, that in his haste he didn't even see the young girl coming down the hall until he slammed right in to her.

They both fell back, landing with 'thud's on the floor. She lost hold on her papers and they went everywhere.

Al scrambled up apologizing profusely and grabbing at papers before they could scatter more.

"Goman sai! Goman sai!" he bowed repeatedly, being his always respectful self.

The girl giggled, throwing Al completely off. He stared at her in disbelief as she tossed her head and brushed some of her long brown hair out of her face.

She looked at him through big purple eyes, "Where's the fire?" she asked playfully.

"Uh well I'll be late fo-" the bell rang and Alphonse sighed, "art class. He stood up handing the girl the remainder of her papers.

"Really, I'm looking for art class too, this school is like a freakin' labyrinth though. I'm new here." she extended her hand to Al." By the way my name's (Are you ready for this?) Wrath." (SHA- ZAM! Bet you weren't expecting that one, he's a girl! PH34R N\Y L337 G3ND3R CH4NG1NG SK1LLZ, XD)

"Um, mine's Alphonse." He shook her hand realizing that she was actually very pretty." I know it's not a common name, but my whole family is like that. You might know my cousin, Envy."

"Envy's your cousin?" He'd never actually met Envy, but he had heard of the wild teen, he was school know for being a bad boy, Al's polar opposite.

"Yeah… He can be a jerk sometimes, but he's not that bad. So Alphonse, you gonna help me find my next class or what?"

…XXX….

(3rd hour)

Ed had never been more humiliated in his life, and he had done some pretty bad stuff n his life time, but nothing could compare to having his brother and new girl friend (hehe) poke and prod his as they amaturly took his measurements so they could make him a _pink _dress.

Winry had taken the liberty of sketching out the plans for the dress, and "accidentally" making it incredibly girly.

"I'm going to get back at you for this. Both of you. Just remember that." He threatened, narrowing his eye at the two, who smirked back at them.

"I think we should make a matching headset to go with it Win. It would look so pretty in brothers hair, especially if he wore it in pigtails!" Alphonse joked earning him a firm slap on the back of the head from his older brother.

"Violence isn't the answer kid, you should learn more consideration towards others…" Ed closed his eyes and opened them again slowly, glaring flatly at the blonde haired girl.

"Why don't you be more considerate and make this less spiteful?"

"Kid, she's a ten year-old girl, I think you fashions are gonna be a little different."

"You'd be surprised…" This got Al another slap from his brother.

"You guys are really enjoying this aren't you?" Ed exasperated.

"Yes."

"Yes."

Ed face faulted, "You guys are just…jerk-heads." He pouted.

"Oh _very_ mature kid."

"I know…" she socked him playfully on the arm, causing him to pout even more.

"OKAY CLASS!" Mr. Armstrong's voice boomed through the room and immediately 16 pairs of eyes were focused on his muscular physique.

"My darling niece Sarea is expecting her dresses by Friday, so you've got till then to finish them!" His blue eyes sparkled cheerfully.

Some loud-mouthed guy from the class protested, saying that this was gay. And Mr. Armstrong exploded.

"You dare challenge a man whose muscle can do this!?!" he flexed expertly, causing the seams of his shirt to rip. (yay!)

The complainer sweat dropped and focused back on his work, mumbling that it was still gay only this time, Mr. Armstrong was gay too.( That's something that really pisses me off! Everyone thinks Armstrong is gay just because he has pink sparkles. I think they make him all the more manly. Phear the manly pink sparkles, phear them! Mwahahahahahaaa… now back to the fic.)

"Oh great we haven't even begun sewing yet, an Alphonse can't sew worth crap, we are soooo screwed!" Ed whined, tossing his hands in the air for emphasis.

"Calm down kid, you two can come over to my house after I get off work, and we can start on it, we'll get it done."

"Um, I can't, I have to go somewhere tonight."

"Where the hell would you go Al?"

"Uhh, well you see, there's this girl, and I promised her I'd give her a tour of the town so…"

"But you don't even know the town that well."

"Yeah, so?"

"oooooohhhh, Alu's a little player huh."

"I- shut up…"

"okay so I guess it's just us then huh kid."

"Uh yaeh…"

…XXX…

Winry and Ed walked side by side to their next class, 5th period computers with Mrs. Curtis. They liked her she was a nice person though she could be a little strict. Which really wasn't a good combination with Winry's attitude.

The two remained silent, just enjoying each others company over the semi-long walk up two flights of stairs Made even longer due to Ed's condition.

"I'll be a minute after school, I have to go breakup with Envy. I don't think he'll be exactly pleased, but he shouldn't kill you too much." Ed gasped at the sugestion, he hadn't even thought about what Envy might do.

"I'm kidding, I'll be here to protect you…" She flexed her arms, looking utterly ridiculous but unabashed. She was just like that, not caring what other people thought of her as long as she was happy.

"Thanks…" Ed sighed, taking a barelynoticeable step closer to her.

"So, I get off at six tonight, Mr. Bradley closes up early on his anniversary, so I'll pick you up around, six thirty."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you."

"So when do you think we should tell Alu? He's bound to find out sooner or later, it'd be better if he heard it from us."

"Yeah…" Ed agreed, turning the corner into the class romm just as the bell rang. Eh at least they weren't late.

Sitting down the two continued to talk until Mrs. Curtis comanded silence from the class and gave them their newest assignment. A ten page research paper on the history of computers, to put their information gathering skills to the test.

Amongst many displeased groans, they began their assignment from hell.

…XXX…

Rei: well, I'm out of crap to write so I'll end it here. This was maily a filler like I said, it got the 'love train' with our favorite blonde headed couple, and Al's getting some luvin! Wh00t!

Envy: You really don't like me much do you?

Rei: Of course I do Envy, you mean the world to me!

Envy: I'm hardly in this fic, it isn't fair.

Rei: HEY! I'm writing another fic that's full of you, so shove it!

Ed: hahaha, you just got told!

Wrath: heeeeeyyyyy, how come I'm a girl!?!?

Rei: hehe, well my friend wolf is obsessed with Al, and I love AlxWrath fics, so this way, I don't get killed for making Al gay, and you two are together! Everybody wins, well mainly me! Ker-pow!

Wrath: Yeah okay. I don't care, I do look kind of girly. I need a haircut.

KM: Noooooooo! You can't, I love your hair, it's soooo cute!( tackles Wrath)

Rei: KM CALM DOWN , NEED HIM FOR MORE FICS!!!

Wolf: heehawed Aaalllll riiight.

Alphonse: (still scared from last chappie) Rei, please don't leave me again, this girl frightens me!(hides under bed, crying)

Wolf: oH AAAALLLLL please come out, I wont hurt you, I promise!

Al: (wimpers)

Winry: Aaaaawwwww, me and Ed are such a good couple, I wanna see where this goes, please R&R!!!

Rei: Yeah! R&R, MUCH LUV TO THE REVIEWERS, L0NG L1VE R3VI3W3RS, PR4I53 TH3M, TH3Y M4K3 M3 H4PPY!!! (BTW: I'm speeking l33t here, it can be fun even though it is computer nerd talk. I will use it a lot, I can teach you some if you like, gimme a email if interested.XD) bye bye, LOL!!!

There are 3079 words, hell yeah!


	7. friendship

_**Blue Pain**_

Rei: eh hehehe ehhh, I'm sorry…

Envy: yes you should cry… think of all your poor reviewers who are sitting at home, checking everyday to see if you've updated and you haven't! You are shameful…

Rei: It's not my fault! I was…grounded (sighs)

Ed: really, what'd you do?

Rei: Called my mom a bitch…

Envy (high fives Rei) you are awesome!

Rei: I know…

Al: Is that crazy woman gone?

Rei: You mean Wolf? Yeah she's gone, thank GOD. She was kinda creepy there huh? It'll be okay Al, shh (Hugz him)

Wolf: HE'S MINE!!! (glomps)

Rei: LEAVE HIM ALONE WOLF! (Smacks with frying pan)

Wolf: (unconscious)

Rei: Ooopppsyyy! Uh, readers go ahead…. Envy! Help me get rid of the body!

Envy: heheee.

.XXX….

Edward leaned against the wall, removing as much pressure as he could from his swollen ankle as possible.

He latched his thumbs in his pockets, chewing on his bottom lip nervously as he waited for Winry to arrive. She was supposed to be braking up with Envy right now, then the two of them would tell Al on the ride home.

The reason behind his nervousness was because once all was said and done, they would be officially going out. And Ed, in all his brilliance, was _concerned,_ that he would screw it up in no time, but then again, if he didn't and they got closer and then…

Ed blushed furiously at the thoughts of might happen and he wished that he could beat his hormone driven mind to a bloody pulp. That is, if Envy didn't do that first.

The wild teens reputation and the fact that he might not be too keen to the idea of being shown up by the timid blonde. (Well Semi-timid blonde) just added to his paranoia.

And Winry's little Envy-is-probably-gonna-kill-you-speech earlier didn't exactly help.

_But maybe he won't do anything, maybe he wont care…_

That was unlikely. He'll probably think his pride was damaged. Guys like him always fought for their pride.

"Kid!" The voice rang through the hallways, and completely scared the shit out of Ed, he ducked behind the side of the lockers and was so fearful of Envy's wrath, that it took him a moment to realize that it wasn't said teen, but Winry talking to him.

She blinked down at him, the corners of her mouth tucked up in a playful smile. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah, just… how'd it go?" He asked, coming out of his hiding place.

"Better than I thought actually-" She smiled, "He said, and I quote, that just gives him a reason to beat the shit out of that little blonde dwarf."

Ed's mouth hung open and it gaped in disbelief, unable to form any words, just making noises that sounded a lot like possessed squirrels.

"Kidding."

Ed face-faulted and stared up at Winry from his uncomposed new position. She grinned down at him.

"That's not nice…"

"You just need to relax a little more kid-" she extended her hand to help him up, "Don't take everything so seriously, you'll live longer."

"You can't be sure, there's no proof of that." He grabbed her hand, pulling himself up shakily.

"Oh a man of science are we? Figures, you look like one of those guys."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked defensively, gathering up the remainder of his items and tossing his book bag over his shoulder.

"You look like some one who has no faith."

"Oh come on Winry. Do you really believe in all that religious mumbo-jumbo? Like there's an ultimate power and we all have a set destiny and all that other shit?"

"Yeah I do. And there's nothing wrong with that either. You just have to remember, some people _need_ something to believe in." She handed him a paper he'd dropped and set off down the hallway.

"Are you one of those people?"

"Yes, I guess I am… Come on, Alu's waiting." She pushed open the door leading out to the school parking lot and sure enough, Al was sitting in the backseat of Winry's car politely waiting for them.

He waved at the two, smiling; Winry waved back and turned to Ed. He was fidgeting nervously and she sighed. This kid was too much.

"If you want I can go tell him for you, I'm not a chicken like you." She poked him on the nose and skipped off through the parking lot before Edward could even turn down her offer or yell at her for calling him a chicken.

She pulled open the door and Ed got to see a flash of his brother's surprised face before she closed the door.

Even though he wasn't exactly looking forward to telling Al, (it still felt weird to him) he didn't want Winry to do it by herself, she wasn't the most casual person in the world and she might over-exaggerate.

And guess what, she did.

She shifted her weight and leaned against the window, shielding her eyes. Then she hopped up, hugging herself and shaking her head. When she moved to the side, Ed was able to see his brother's face. He stared wide-eyed at Winry's display; he cast a quick glance to Edward who was mirroring his brother's stunned expression.

Ed tried to hobble over to the car, but made it about three feet before a biting pain shot up his leg and he cursed his injured ankle. He couldn't wait for the stupid thing to heal.

"Damn ankle, Damn pain, Damn quack and all his medical know-how and Stuff. So much for it only being a few weeks before I can move freely." Ed wheezed, as he watched Winry pat Al's shoulder and opened the car door.

She walked over to where Ed was waiting, a huge Cheshire-cat grin on her face. It was returned by a glare of pure venom on Ed's part.

"What's wrong?" She asked innocently, cocking her head to the side.

"What the HELL did you tell him?" Edward demanded, trying to look as feirce as possible.

"I just told him the truth kid, why do you ask?"

Ed sweat dropped, but eventually gave up. He walked over to the car, now that he had Winry to help him. He got into the passengers seat, not even so much as glancing at his brother.

Winry started up the car, smiling at the silent blonde sitting next to her. He was blushing like there was no tomorrow. He clutched his bag, trying to put a rational spin on what had happened. To make himself feel better.

All efforts crashed and burned when Alphonse leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Told ya it wouldn't take that long for you to kiss her…" Ed snapped his head around and shot daggers at the younger blonde, who grinned mischievously back.

Ed looked to Winry, he hadn't known she was going to tell him about the kiss, he certainly wasn't going to. She smiled as if reading his mind. Ed sighed, she really should care little more about what others might think… but he didn't really want her to change…

…XXX…

"Bye kid, I'll pick ya up around 6:30, see ya then." She blew him a kiss and drove off, not able to see a blushing Ed tackling a chuckling Alphonse and trying to rip out hunks of hair.

Standing up, he brushed himself off and glared at his younger brother. "I told you to shut up Al, you should listen to your favorite older brother." Al rolled his eyes and got up; walking over to the front door he opened it. He waited a moment for Ed to catch up; he'd been surprisingly patient with his brother's injury, even though Ed was being his usual arrogant self.

Walking inside, Ed plopped down on the couch and threw his arm over his eyes to block out the light. Al sat on the armchair next to him and watched his brother expectantly. Ed shifted and looked at him.

"Uh, Al… what do you think about, uh you know, me and Winry?" Ed asked quietly, glancing away.

"Well, honestly, it's no surprise. But, I'm happy for you." He smiled supportively at the older blonde.

"Thanks Alphonse." There was a moment of silence before Ed spoke again, "Sou, Al. who is this mystery girl you're going out with tonight?"

Al blushed," We're not going out Ed, I'm just giving her a tour of the town, I just met her."

"So."

"So I'm not like you and practically pounce on people with all my hormones." He said slyly.

Ed turned scarlet and tackled Al to the best of his ability, successfully knocking over the table in his wake. "I did not POUNCE on her Al, so just shut up!" Ed screeched, feeling his face burn so furiously he felt for sure it would melt off if he didn't stop.

"That's not what she said." Al defended.

"So she over-exaggerated Al, it doesn't mean she was telling the truth!" Ed said, tiring of his attack and leaning back against the back of the chair.

"Hey. Truce?"

"Sure. I'll leave you alone about Winery, if you leave me alone about Wrath." Al suggested.

"Wrath? What kind of name is Wrath?"

"Well evidently it runs in the family, her cousin's name is Envy." Al said casually, he stood up and paced to the kitchen, not noticing the sudden paling of Ed's face.

"E-Envy?"

"Yeah, I've heard of him around school, seems to be a pretty tough guy." Al called from the other room, he was curious about his brother's tone. "You know him?"

"Uh well, ya see, he's Winry ex, she broke up with him because of me…" he let his voice get small, then trail off completely. Al poked his head around the corner and grinned at Edward.

"Oh, so you and you r hormones broke up a relationship, did they?"

"It doesn't matter, he wasn't right for her anyway."

"And what makes you so sure you're the right one for her?" He asked wisely.

"I- you just- I don't know Al." Ed sighed, he hadn't given a lot of thought to the matter, he had a bad habit of over-thinking things and making them ten times worse then they already were. "I guess I just _wanna _be the right one for her."

"Okay…"

"Al, do you think I'm crazy?" Ed smiled weakly at hi younger brother.

"Oh Ed, yes I do."

…XXX…

(Crimson Café)

Winry walked in the door and was greeted by the usual bustle of the café. Waitresses chatting politely with customers, trays clinking, and the occasional jingle of the bell when someone came through the door mixed together in an almost calming sense.

That's why Winry loved it here. This was her comfort zone, her job, and her home away from home. She made her way past the maze of bodies heading towards the changing room in back.

Many people called out a welcoming 'hello' to her, she didn't have any enemies here, but she didn't have any friends either, she never bothered to make any. Ed was the closest thing to a friend she had and because they were dating, they couldn't be buddies in a sense of the word.

She liked Al, he was sweet, but he was the younger brother of her boyfriend, and he was a boy. Right now she really needed a girlfriend more than anything. Someone she could talk to about stuff, and since she didn't have a mother or sister or even a close aunt, she was alone.

She took of her shirt and tossed it carelessly to her locker. She picked up he work tee and pulled it over her head. She straightened out the dark red material and clipped on her nametag. She noticed the small 'W' on it was beginning to chip off, she'd need a new one soon, she'd talk to Mr. Bradley about that later.

She reached for the bottom part of her uniform, the short black skirt that, in her own opinion, she looked great in, and put it on over her shorts, and then removed them.

She tossed the other item of clothing over to her locker and made a mental note to give those back to Ed later on.

The door opened and a young black-haired girl named Miranda walked in looking utterly exhausted. Winry had known the girl for quite a while considering that she had been hired around the same time as Winry and they had worked together almost every night, they even went to the same school, but Miranda was a senior, so they didn't hang out.

"Oh, Hey Win. 'Sup?" Miranda asked, fumbling with the combo of her locker.

"Nothin' much. You?"

"Oh, well, me and Chad just started going steady. See." She held out her hand to reveal a large class ring that was obviously Chad's promise ring to her. "It's kinda outdated and a little cheesy, but it's sweet none-the-less." She smiled fondly at the tiny piece of silver, it was a sign of love evidently, and Winry faintly wondered if she'd ever be in love.

"Yeah, that is sweet."

"Oh, I heard you and Envy broke up. Can I ask why? I mean, you seemed to be doing pretty well."

"Uh, well I found someone else, so I broke it off with Envy to be with him."

"Ooooh. Is he cute?" She asked cutely, twisting a strand of her hair around her pinky finger.

"Mmmh-hhmm. He's adorable, and he's really considerate, though he can be a little hot-headed some times."

"By any chance is it that Edward guy?"

"Um, yeah how'd ya know?"

"Well its all over school, I mean Rose has practically crucified him for hanging out with you, though it's only out of jealousy, cause he is a little hottie. You're a lucky girl, I mean first Envy, then Ed. Who's next David Kayne?" She moved forward and elbowed Winry playfully, "Though I can see why you're so popular with the men, cause, and I mean this in the most non-lesbianic way, but you're pretty damn hot!"

Winry found herself blushing despite her I-don't-give-a-shit-what-people-think-about-me attitude, so she decided to change the subject. "Oh well he wont be too happy about that, he's one of those people who prefer to hide in the shadows and live a quite life. Gossip in the school isn't exactly on his wish list."

"So he's like the polar opposite of you then?"

"Yeah…"

"Ya know Winry, we've worked together for a long time, but we've never actually talked like this before. I like you…if you listen to what Rose says you sound like a bitch but she obviously doesn't know you. "

"Rose isn't my biggest fan." Winry pointed out, pulling a brush out of her locker and running it through her hair.

"Hey, um, if you aren't doing anything this Saturday, maybe you and Ed could double date with Chad and I, we could get to learn each other some more." Miranda suggested.

Winry looked up at her a little shocked, but soon let a small smile grace her features. "Sure, I'd like that."

"'Kay, I'll call you or some thing." "Yeah."

After a quick exchanging of digits and giggles, the two girls returned to work, occasionally casting each other little grins though out the night.

And thus Winry had made her first female friend since moving to Central.

…XXX…

(Koruso Park, East Central)

"Hey Al!" Wrath's voice rang through the park, attracting the attention of not only said blonde, but many passer-byers.

Al turned his head to be greeted by the smaller teens and he smiled. "Hey Wrath. You're early."

"So are you.," she pointed out, giggling when the blonde blushed.

"I uh… So you ready for that tour or what?" HE said, taking off down the sidewalk, Wrath paused a moment but smiled and followed him.

"So, Alphonse. How long have you lived here?" She asked, trying to spark up a conversation.

"Uh, about a month actually, so if we get lost, it isn't my fault."

"That's fine, we'll be able to protect each other," she said coyly, earning her another blush from the boy.

She was like her cousin in the sense that she loved to mess with people, but this guy was cute and innocent, so maybe she'd let him have a brake…

Or maybe not….

….XXXX…..

The sound of a car horn awakened Edward from his nap on the couch. He jerked up and rubbed his eyes foggily. It took him a moment to remember that it was Winry announcing her arrival at his house.

He stumbled to his feet and walked out side, locking the door behind him, He got into her car just like he did every day to go to school, but this time, Ed wouldn't be going to a building full of people, no, he would be going to Winry's house, where it would only be the two of them and a dog. And as usual, Ed was blushing.

"Hey kid, we got invited out this Saturday, you interested?"

"Uh, sure, who is it?"

"A girl I work with, Miranda Chun and her boyfriend Chad Konme." She looked over at him, the tabby-cat like markings and the tinge of red to his cheek showed that he'd been sleeping. And his braid was messed up, so she noticed just how vulnerable the boy looked.

"I don't think I know them."

"You probably don't, they're older then us, but it shouldn't be too bad." There was a moment of silence, "So Alu on his date?"

"Uh yeah, but you'll never guess who he's out with… some girl named Wrath, she's Envy cousin."

"Really? Huh, what' a know…" She leaned forward slightly and clicked on the radio, and then she began to hum along with the song.

…xxx…

Winry walked into her apartment, Ed following close behind. She closed the door and walked to her room to get her sewing supplies, while Ed made himself comfortable on the couch.

Den padded over to where he sat and curled up besides him. Ed stroked the soft fur behind his ears and the dog raised his head to get as much out of the touch as he could.

Winry stumbled back into the room balancing a small box and several yards of bright pink fabric.

"So kid, you ready to get all dolled up?" her voice held a sarcastically dramatic edge.

"Oh shit…"

…XXXXX…..

Rei: Yeah, it's finally done, wh00t to me!

Envy; (head-desk- head-desk)

Rei: Envy, baby you okay?"

Envy: (shoots death glare at Rei)

Rei: Oh… So, Edward, how have you been?

Ed: well, today I woke up and I had a piece of toast then I

Envy: (tackles Ed to ground) Rei, didn't you have some notes for the readers?

Rei: OH YEAH!

1) This fic has turned out way less angstie than planned, it was supposed to be sad and dramatic, but you see what had happened is, I am a naturally cheerful person, so it turned out happy and stupid, so when I do finally add my angst, it will seem out of place, DAMN YOU OPTIMISM!!!

2) I'm conflicted about weather or not to put a lemon scene in the story, I want to but I don't know how to word it right, seeing as Ed is new to this and Winry's not, so if anyone can help me, PM me or something, maybe go to my forums or whatever, I'll give you credit! Thanks.

3) People are still bugging me about the people being ooc, but it as either turning around their character or creating a new person, so yeah….

4) Miranda is a random person I thought I'd add for fun, she kinda works in my story so I like her.

5) I got a cookie from my friend Ai no Miko500, I felt so special, and so if any of you wish to give me stuff I'll love you forever!

6) I have discovered that my 3 year old cat Brandy, cat fit in my mouse cage…--

Winry: that last one was random.

Rei: I know…

Alphonse: Rei did you kill that crazy girl?

Rei: I think so…

Envy: Awesome.

Ed: Envy you're a jerk!

Envy: And your point?

Rei: oh god, those two are so immature.

Wolf: I know…

Rei: Wolf, you're alive.. I mean, where'd you come from?

Wolf: I don't remember…

Rei: Uh okay… readers, plz R&R (cyber hugglez)


	8. Fluffluff

_**Blue Pain**_

Rei: geh…(smiles)

Envy: What are you so happy about?

Rei: hehe, I got giftys, and I am loved!

Ed: Really?

Rei: mhh hhm,

I got;

An Envy Teddy, evil crackers to inspire my lemon, cookies, Envy shaped chocolates, a ginger bread PIMP, and a death threat from Lee, but I updated so she owes me a life sized Envy doll that says 5 phases! (take that VITBOMH!) and that's just from my readers! I love them all!!! 3!

Winry: wow, you are loved, I didn't get anything…(pouts)

Envy: that's cause no one likes you…

Winry: You didn't get anything either!

Envy: but Rei likes me (hugs Rei)

Rei: no Envy, I don't like you…I love you baby! (gives him kissys)

Envy:-help-

Ed: Ha.

Al: Um, Rei, didn't you have a rant planned?

Rei: oh yeah! Okay! I have been thinking that if Edwin was a yaoi pairing, who would be what. Well, Winry would so be Seme cause shes the more aggressive half of the relationship, so in short, Ed's the bitch…

Ed:…

Envy: But we already knew that.

Ed: shut up!

Rei: Envy, leave Ed alone or else. (serious face)

Envy: Or else what?

Rei: or else I tell everyone your little secret…you know the one with the whi-

Envy: NOOO! (tackles)

Ed: hey, I wanna know Envy, leave her alone! (tackles both of them)

Wrath: cool…

…XXX…

"OW!" Ed yelped as a needle _accidentally _jabbed him in the side.

"Sorry kid!" Winry said, though she was smiling.

"Yeah, sure you are…" He pouted, Winry rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop blubbering you big baby, it's just a needle." she said, pulling up on said needle to create yet another small pink stitch in the fabric.

"No it is not just a needle, it could be covered in germs and deadly viruses. I could lose a limb. And come to think of it, it has been a while since I had my last tetanus shot, I could get rabies or something. I might di- ow!"

"Oops!" She said cheekily, dragging the thin piece of metal along a line of neat stitching.

They had been working on the dress for a while now, and amongst Ed's many protest and Winry accidental stabbings they had managed to get it almost completed.

So Ed was draped from head to toe in frilly pink cotton and beads, and he was not happy about it.

But Winry was….

…XXX…

Winry was putting the finishing touches on the dress when finally worked up enough courage to ask Winry the question that had been bugging him all day.

"Uh, Winry. Um, I've been meaning to ask you. Whywereyoucryingearlier?" he asked quickly.

Winry froze for a fraction of a second but then an unconvincing smile dashed across her face.

"It was nothing Kid, I was just having a bad day, and then I lost my mothers locket. I guess I just snapped or something. Nothing major."

"Oh.." ed said, not entirely satisfied by her answer, but it was obvious that Winry didn't want to talk about it so he wouldn't push her.

There was an awkward silence between them as Winry finished up with the last seam of the dress.

"And there-we-go!" She declared triumphantly as she closed the last stitch. She grabbed the scissors and snipped off the string. She patted Ed's side to tell him to turn.

He blushed at the contact but did as she requested and turned slowly.

"Oh come on Kid! Show some enthusiasm! Give us a twirl!"

"If you tell Al about this, I'll maul you…"

"Oooh, someone's a little violent huh," she smiled-" Now Dance Pixie!"

Ed sighed angrily but he gave up and spun around prettily. Winry clapped sarcastically and Ed gave her a solid death glare.

"Shut it." Ed pouted, plopping down on the couch besides her.

"You gonna make me?" she asked silkily. Ed blushed and looked away. "Awww, you are so cute when you pout kid…" She jeered, leaning closer to him. He squirmed a little and sank further into the couch.

An evil glint flashed through her baby blue eyes before she said, "Hey kid, you wanna make out?" she inquired shamelessly, (aggressive) causing Ed to turn many flushing shades of crimson (bitch)

"Uh,,, I-" he couldn't manage to get out any audible words and he swallowed hard.

He really _did _want to make out with Winry, but he didn't want to sound desperate, so what could he do?

Winry was moving in on him now, growing closer and closer to Ed's face…and Ed was about to panic.

He could leave it to Winry, but would that make him look weak? Yes… and he could not look weak after his big speech this morning. And he'd already kissed her so what was the big deal?

So he leaned in the rest of the way, eliminating all distance between them and pushing their lips together.

Winry smiled into the kiss. She had really expected Ed to say no or, most likely, freak out. But he had actually acted on her offer…good.

She really didn't want him to be too experienced like her normal boyfriends, but she didn't want him to be too callow.

She could tell that it was his first time kissing, not counting this morning, but mostly because he had not tried to slip her the tongue... Not a good way to make out, oh well, he could be trained… (AN/ I just got an image of Puppy!Ed XD)

So she started her first lesson and gently ran her tongue against his bottom lip. His lip quivered a bit, but he granted her access, keeping his eyes clamped shut.

She slipped in her tongue and softly probed his, he hesitated for a moment, but soon he was pushing up on her warm tongue.

The first thought in his mind was how she tasted almost sweet but not bitter, almost like her personality.

A moment of this and he felt light headed and presumed it was from lack of air so he drew back, breaking their kiss, and looked at her.

Her breathing was slightly labored but she was grinning at him through half lidded eyes.

"You're not too shabby for a newbie, though ii have to admit, you aren't very forward, you should take the lead sooner…" she leaned back on the couch and Ed did the same, though a blush kissed his cheeks.

"Ya know, I normally don't kiss guys on the first day." then she added quietly, "but you're special.."

Ed stared at her through the corner of his eye. For some reason, that one statement meant the world to him and he had no idea why.

'_So she's serious about me…no, I'm reading to much into this, we don't even know each other that well, she cant care too much…can she?'_

They sat in an oddly comfortable silence for a while, but it was growing late so it couldn't last.

"Well kid-" Winry said after a moment,"- I better get you home…unless you wanna spend the night." she added coyly.

Ed thought for a second then smiled, "No, I think one night with you is enough."

"Oh, tushay kid…come on." she stood up and walked to the door, grabbing the keys from the small table as she went. Ed limping behind her.

…XXX….

(Saturday, at some restaurant with Chad and Miranda)

Small tinks of glass and silverware filled the dimly lit dining area of the restaurant. Winry and Ed sat on one side of a medium sized booth, where Miranda sat beside her boyfriend Chad.

Ed had been enjoying himself all night. It was nice to be able to get out of the house, considering that he'd been confined there since he moved, and it was his first real date with Winry.

She and Miranda were giggling over something that happened today in Gym class and Chad was talking to Edward about the last school basket ball game in which Chad had played the defense.

Ed was slightly jealous of Chad for being so tall ad being able to play the sport; Ed had tried basketball once…it wasn't pretty…

They had gone through their dinner and were in the process of eating dessert, he was kind of sad that the night would be over soon, he really enjoyed being with others, but mainly Winry.

Chad declared that he had to go to the bathroom, so when he left, Ed tuned back into the conversation that the girls were having just in time to hear,

"Hey'd you hear that Shezka and Mr. Fuery are dating now?"

"Yeah, but it's really no surprise, just like when Mr. Mustang came out of the closet. (ha)"

"Yeah, Riza was crushed by that." Miranda said consolingly.

"So were the hearts of hundreds of the girls in school. He was pretty hot."

"Yeah. Did you know-"

Ed got bored by their gossip at this point and looked at his hands. Then he noticed that Winry's was resting by her side on the booth. Swallowing hard and blushing, he walked his fingers along the red plastic of the seat and placed his hand on hers.

She looked up at him for a moment and smiled, she inched a little closer to him and pecked him on the lips quickly before returning to her conversation.

Ed walked on clouds all night.

…XXX….

(Dr.'s office, three weeks since last scene)

(PH34R MY M4J1C4L 71M3 JUMP1NG 5K1LLZ!)

"Well Mr. Elric, your cast is ready to come off. Your ankle has healed incredibly well, despite the sufficient lack of calcium in your diet…" the doctor said seriously, scratching his graying whiskers.

"Yeah well_ all_ that matters is that it's coming off and I can do what I want again!" Ed exasperated in his own defense.

He hated milk and he didn't care what any freaking quake said. No one was gonna make him drink anything that came from 'squishy cow dangly things.'

The doctor sighed and shook his head, knowing very well that his advice would be taken in vain and he wasn't going to listen.

He walked over to his desk where a rather large pair of scissor thingys sat. He lifted them, test cut the air a few times, and returned to Ed's side.

"Well Mr. Elric, are you ready?"

…XXX…

Rei: okay, this chappie is shorter then usual, but not by much. I wanted to update as soon as possible so…but at least it's full of fluff! wh00t!!!

Ed: ooowww…(comes limping in, clutching sides.)

Envy: oooohhh, (Copies Ed)

Winry: boys….(rolls eyes)

Wrath: cant live with em', end of sentence…

Al: are you okay brother?

Ed: damn palm tree.

Envy: Damn Chibi.

Rei: damn cheese…o.0

Winry: I'm like the normalest person here…

Envy: and that's saying something…

Rei: hhm mmhhh,…that's pretty sad.

Envy: ya kno what else is sad? I-

Ed: shut up Envy!

Envy: ya gonna make me?

Ed: YES! (tackles (again))

Rei: hey, I wanna join in! (jumps)

Al: I'm scared….goodbye.


	9. Vacation

_**Blue Pain**_

Rei: hmmm…

Envy: whats up?

Rei: I have nothing planned for this chapter…

Ed: that's not good.

Rei: no…it isn't… but hey, I have another list of giftys! Wh00t!!!

Envy: who would give you anything?

Rei:, lots of people…

**_I got_**:

Winry teddy (Winry: (squeels)

Winry shaped cookies, (Envy: (takes) (eats heads off all cookies) Winry: (cries)

And a dozen Winry and Ed posters,

Another death threat,

The life sized Envy doll from last chappie,

Another life sized Envy doll that says;

1-Damn chibi

2- I love Rei (awww)

3-I'm a palm tree

4-I'm not crazy, I swear,

5- and anything I tell him to say!!! (wh00t)

_**And I was promised;**_

159 cm Envy doll that can speak 100 langs.

And a secret surprise if I update! (you guys owe me!)

Winry: jerk, Envy killed my cookies…

Envy: (munching on cookies) Yep…Hey (sees Envy doll) who the hell is that?

Rei: It's a gift from a reader. I-

Envy: Are you tryin to replace me?!? You mean, even after all the good times we had together, you still don't want me? (hurt)

Rei: No Envy! I'll always love you, He's just a doll, he mea-

Envy Doll: I love Rei!

Rei: …

Envy: I was right! You are cheating on me! You ho!!! You're dead to me! (Leaves)

Rei: NO ENVY PLZ COME BACK!!! (chases)

Ed: Drama Queen…

Winry: yep…

Al: (rolls eyes) lets get back to the fic!: )

…XXX…

(Elric house)(Saturday afternoon)

Winry knocked on the front door to the Elric's house. She had received a call from Al, who said that Ed was free of his cast and she was anxious to mess with him now that he had no restraints.

A breeze brushed by and she pulled the corners of her jacket closer around her neck to keep warmer.

She waited a moment before the door finally opened to reveal a flushed looking Edward. "Hey Kid, good to see ya up and about again!" she said cheerfully. He didn't look surprised to see her but his expression grew flat.

"Alphonse?" he asked knowingly. Winry cocked her head to the side and grinned at him, mischievously.

"Aww, what's wrong Kid? Don't you wanna see me no more? Did I do something wrong to upset you?" she feigned hurt and batted her eyes at him repeatedly. Ed rolled his eyes and leaned forward. Catching her up in a kiss he smiled at her.

"You know that's not true." he said just above a whisper. He could look down on her since the steps made him taller and he felt a little more masculine. "I always love seeing you Win." She couldn't help but blush at him.

He was just so sweet, completely unlike Envy. Hell the nicest thing Envy ever said to her was, "Damn you have a nice ass!" and needless to say, it wasn't very romantic.

He turned and walked inside and Winry followed close behind. She closed the door and took off her jacket. Hanging it up on the hook in the hallway, she continued following Edward into his room, where the two normally hung out on weekends.

She plopped down on his bed and shifted until she was comfortable and waited for Ed to join her, so she could talk to him about something.

He closed his bedroom door and went to sit on the bed besides Winry and leaned back on to the headboard, where he watched her expectantly, waiting for her to talk, because he could tell she wanted to.

"Hey kid, Miranda and Chad are going skiing this weekend and they invited us to go along…"

"Oh really?" He asked, listening to her voice drift through the room, he really liked it when she talked.

"Yeah, evidently, Miranda's Uncle owns a ski resort in Haruso County. So they get to go for free…and they invited us to go along" she said casually, scratching her leg.

"Seriously? That's pretty cool…"

They spent a lot of time with the other couple and for that Ed was thankful. If not for Chad, he would have no Guy friends. Well, unless you count Alphonse, who was sweet, but there's a limit to brotherly love and sometimes Ed found himself wanting to strangle his darling brother…

"But, I wouldn't want you to over do it and end up in another cast, " she said the next part in a seductive tone, "So I figured we could just snuggle up by the fire and drink hot coco all day…" she gave him a little smile and scooted closer to him, so that she too could rest against the headboard. Ed draped a lazy arm over her shoulders and she leaned into him, Ed blushed despite the fact that he'd had been working for this to begin with.

"I'll ask my Mom though I'm sure she won't care." he said, resting his head on her hair. They sat there in the comforting silence, the only sound being their breathing, and they enjoyed each other's company. It was something they did even though a lot of people over looked these little moments.

But as we all know, fluff and contentment cannot always last, as after a while, young Alphonse came and knocked on the door. He opened it before Ed could even respond and he poked his head around.

"Hey Ed, Mom said suppers ready, Winry, you can stay if you'd like."

"Okay, thanks Alu, I'd love to stay." she smile sweetly at him and he left. Ed sighed and removed his arm to get off the bed.

"Maybe a little privacy would be nice…" He said aggregately, climbing off the bed.

"Oh, kid is that a proposition?" she asked sultrily. Ed grinned at her.

"Maybe…" Winry smiled and followed him to the kitchen.

…XXX…

Tiny clinks of silverware meeting the glass plates sounded through out the kitchen as the small group of four shared a pleasant dinner together. Besides the occasional polite meal conversations, no one spoke, but the air was filled with a light silence.

The perfect time to strike…

"Hey, Mrs. Elric? Ed and I were invited to go skiing this weekend, do you mind?" she asked bluntly taking both Trisha and Al by surprise, but not Ed as he had grown used to her direct attitude.

Trisha blinked a few times in wonder, but then smiled. "Of course not! Just as long as you keep an eye on Edward…"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll make sure he behaves!" Winry said, smiling at Trisha. Ed shot a glare at her, but said nothing.

'Just what was that supposed to mean?'

"So, where is this?" Trisha asked, being the mindful mother she is.

"Up in Haruso County. Miranda, you know her, from Work?"

"Oh yea, the girl with the short black hair? She seems nice…"

"She is. Her Uncle owns this ski lodge up there and we were invited, and It's all for free! Great deal if I do say so myself…"

"Yeah, I know we could never afford to send him otherwise…"

"Yeah, little luxuries like that are hard to have on a waitress's salary. It the sad outcome of the profession…"

"Hehe, I agree. And that's my second job, I could only imagine raising these boys on just one payment, especially with as much as Ed eats!"

Ed shot her a glare from across the table and began his usual poutage. Winry just smiled like Trisha did.

"Aww, ya know he's a growing boy!"

Another glare…

…XXX…

(Later that night, Winry's house.)

Winry sighed overdramatically as she entered her house, but the display was wasted, as only her dog was there to hear it. And he didn't even look up at her when she sighed again.

She really would have liked to stay with the Elric's, but she knew that would be imposable, considering that they had nearly got caught in the act of 'not doing anything' last time and she was still pretty sure that Alphonse knew.

But she also knew that if she hadn't met Edward, she wouldn't be even nearly as happy as she was now…

She really enjoyed his company and, as cheesy as it sounds, he brightened her entire day…

Was she in love?

Maybe, but they hadn't even known each other that long, so its not like they were gonna run off and get married this weekend…

Which reminded her, she needed to call Miranda. Taking the cold plastic phone in her hand, she dialed the number. Holding the phone up to her ear, she waited…

_Riiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggg._

_Riiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg._

_Riiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg._

_Riiiin-Hello?_

"Hey, Miranda, its me…"

"Oh, hi girl, what's up?"

"I just wanted to call and let you know that we're on for this weekend if the offer's still open.."

"Of course! I'm glad Ed can go, though Trisha really doesn't seem like the kind of person who would say no…"

"Yeah, she's a real sweet lady…I think that's where her sons get it…"

"Well Ed's a little hot tempered."

"Ha! _A little _doesn't even begin to cover it, remember last week when Chad mentioned his height?"

"Eh, that wasn't pretty…"

They both laughed.

"Yeah, but he's not a bad kid, he can actually be very considerate. I'm lucky to have him…"

"Oooohhh, sounds like somebody's in Loooovvveee!"

"Oh haha….so are we taking Chad's car right?" She asked, changing the subject and getting back on task.

"Uh, yea, should we pick you up or do you want to meet somewhere?"

"Well, Al's watching after Den so I have to drop him off first, we could just meet there, it would probably be easier."

"Okay, so 327 south Neko drive right?"

"Um yeah…"

…..Silence…..

"Winry, is there something else you wanted to talk about?" Miranda inquired, almost pleading.

She knew there was something up with her knew friend that she didn't like to talk about. And she really wanted to help the younger girl out, but she could FORCE her to talk…

"Uh, no, that's all…So I'll see you tomorrow. Bye…"

"Bye…." she waited for the click that signaled that Winry had hung up before she did the same, with a sigh.

O far she knew that Winry had no other friends, no family, no contacts, she lived by herself, and didn't talk about her personal life, all adding up to make Winry a very interesting and mysterious girl.

Maybe it was a sisterly bond she was feeling towards the girl, but she defiantly cared deeply about her.

And she was also very worried about the girl's social life. A 16 year old girl should have lot of friends, family, and go out all the time.

And as beautiful a girl as Winry was, she should be doing all those things, but she didn't, she was alone most of the time and if it wasn't for her boyfriends, of which none other than Ed were anything to be proud of, she'd never be with anyone before Miranda came along.

And she wondered why. It defiantly wasn't because she was shy.

But there was just something about her…

…XXX…

(The next day, Lunch.)

Ed sat at the table picking at his food, distastefully. Al was with him but Winry had yet to arrive and he felt lonely.

He'd grown accustomed to her presence and he always felt weird without her.

'Why?' he asked himself, a little undone by his train of thought. He normally didn't assess his relationships with other people the way he did with Winry, and he did it a lot lately.

'Maybe I'm in lo- oh no! I'm not in lo, I don't feel tat way about her, I'm much to young for that, at the most it's 'overzealous affection' that's all….'

Satisfied with his conclusion, he looked around the cafeteria again, trying to catch a glimpse of the blonde-haired girl, but he still didn't see her.

Sighing, he returned to his half eaten meal in front of him, not noticing the flat-glare he was getting from his brother at that moment.

"Oh come on Ed, you're so depressing right now, cheer up!" he said, quite the chipper little blonde, but his enthusiasm was wasted on his sulking brother.

"Shut up Al, you have no idea what 'depressing' is…."

"Jerk…" He muttered, glaring at the older blonde.

…x0x….

Ed was almost to his limit of worrying about where Winry was when someone placed their hands over his eyes.

"Guess who kid…"

He smiled, "Oh I wonder who it could be…lemme see…. Hmmm…" he thought for a moment, "Julia? You shouldn't do that in public, my girlfriend might see…"

Winry's hands abandoned his eyes to pull roughly on his braid. Ed winced and leaned back with the tug to lessen the pain, in turn causing him to lose his footing, or sitting, and fall back wards, landing with a thump on the cafeteria floor.

Alphonse suppressed a laugh and Winry jeered down at him, smirking.

"Oops!" she said sarcastically, Ed did not look pleased.

"I was kidding…" he growled, standing back up to reclaim his seat.

"I know…" she said, taking the seat next to Edward.

"So where were you? Lunch is almost over" he asked casually, though he held an underlying curiosity.

"Oh, Miranda and I were going over some last minute preparations. Since Miranda's uncle wont let us share rooms with boys, you'll be bunking up with Chad. That way we can stay up all night talking about how cute you are!"

"Yeah and me and Chad are gonna talk about hair and share all our beauty secrets!" he said in a dreamy girl voice. Winry tapped him on the back of the head before adding; "yeah I'm sure ya will, I mean, he IS gorgeous!" she went all starry eyed.

Al watched the banter from his place at the table and felt more and more determined at his decision.

He was planning on asking Wrath out tonight. He talked to her quite a bit since they met and he was really attracted to her.

"Something wrong Alu?" Winry asked, seeing a blush kiss the younger blonde.

"Uh, just uh, Winry? How do you askagirlout?"

…XXX…

Winry: wow, cute chappie….

Ed: Yeh….(wipes tear from eye)

Rei; HI GUYS, WE'RE BACK!

Everyone; (looks) OH MY GOD!!!

(Rei is being carried by Envy who is smiling like a madman. Rei is also wearing a WEDDING DRESS!!!)

Winry: what the hell?

Rei: (looks to Envy, then back at muses) Well, we made up, and we talked, and…..WE GOT MARRIED!!!! (holds up hand to show off BIG ASS ring)

Everybody: (shocked)

Ed: you got married?!?

Envy: Yes, cause I loves me little Rei-Rei!!! (Does the little cute Eskimo nose kiss thing)

Ed; (gags)

Envy: now, if you don't mind rei-bear, I need to go take care of something…

Rei: Okay, (gives kissys)

Envy: (leaves)

(All kinds off weird noises are heard from the other room, sounding oddly like Envy is beating the shit out of Rei's life sized Envy doll)

Envy: (returns) all done, now come on Rei-bear! Let's go enjoy our Honeymoon!

Rei: ohm, yay! (Giggles)

Al: Ah! Lets end this now, before they go into any more detail!

Rei: Okay, bye readers!!!


	10. Questions

_**Blue Pain**_

**_(JUST SO YA KNOW: I had absolutely no part in the delay of this chapter. My internet has been down forever and I've had this chapter ready for weeks, so don't blame me, blame PeoplePC, they should die, a horribly slow and painful death in which they drowned on their own blood and fiecys. I got new net pro, so I'll be happy. All hail MediaCom, they are like gods. They give me net, they help me update.: )_**

Rei: Damn…

Ed: What's wrong Rei?

Rei: Oh, nothing, it's just that Envy wore me out last night…

Envy: Hehe.

Ed: O.O

Winry: Wow, that is a lot more than I needed to know…

Al: Tell me about it…

Rei: What? (shrugs)

Envy: (smiles)

Rei: So, readers, this chapter will be a little longer than my others, I forgot to put part in the last chapter, so I put it in this chapter. Just a tidbit bigger…

Envy: That's a funny word, I mean, I know what a 'bit' is, but what's a 'tid?'

Ed: Are you stoned?

Envy: Maybe… (shifty eyes)

Rei: Awww! (cuddlez)

Winry: Is that what happens when you get married? You get all cutesy and crap! I'm never gonna get married!

Ed: (sweat drop)

Al: I guess that screws things up for you, huh Brother…

Rei: Okay, and now time for some shameless self promotion! I have recently published a short (only about 1200 words) one-shot Royai story! I have gotten 5 reviews so far and I would appreciate it if you guys would read! Thank you…(tuning it into a series of one-shots)

Envy: Shooby dowop, shooby dooby dooby dooby dowop!!! Do dodop, shicka shicka shicka babopet, dowop!!! (dancing)

Rei: That's so cool! (starts dancing too)

Other Muses (along with some random passer-byers) : WTF!?!.…But, they are pretty good, where'd you learn to dance like that?

Rei: I told you Envy wore me out last night, we were practicing for hours!…What'd ya think I meant?

Other Muses: Uh, nothing! Just, let's keep dancing! (every one starts dancing, except for Al)

Al: ENOUGH WITH THE SONG AND DANCE SHIT!!! (starts yelling incoherent curses that would probably get us in trouble so I wont post them)

Rei: Ah! My delicate virgin ears!!! (lies)

Ed: WOW AL. where'd you learn that?!?

Al: (blushes) what'd ya mean? (cute face)

Rei: Ummm, yeah, I'ma gonna go ahead and start the fic, because, I can…

(THERE ARE IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTES AT THE BOTTOM, PLEASE READ!)

…XXX…

"_How do you askagirlout?"_

Ed started chuckling whereas Winry smiled consolingly. "Aww, I can't believe my little Alu's growin' up!" She said brightly, clapping her hands together in a sarcastic cheeriness.

"But seriously, is it Wrath?" Alphonse nodded and Winry smiled again, this time with an evil glint towards Edward.

"Just as long as you don't pounce on her like your brother did with me, "She smiled affectionately at said person, "You should be fine."

Ed blushed and retorted, "I did not POUNCE on you damn it, why does everyone keep saying that?" pouting soon started, but it was stopped when Winry pecked him on the cheek.

"Don't worry Kid, I like my guys a little aggressive." she whispered silkily.

A small embarrassed smile spread across Edward's face and he peeked at his brother, who was watching and blushing at is brother, but secretly he was hoping that maybe he could do that with Wrath someday, if she sad yes…

Unlike his brother, Al has had many girlfriends before. (I couldn't imagine why! He's such a cutie! ) But never had he gone out with a girl like Wrath.

She was wacky and out there, cute, smart, and cunning, a lot like Winry, but just like the perfect girl should be in his opinion. (Awwww!)

"Yu-hu? Aluuuu?" Winry said, waving her hands in front Al's face in an attempt to bring him back to reality.

"Oh, sorry!" He said sheepishly, closing off is thoughts of Wrath for the moment. "So, um when do you think would be the best time for me to ask her?" he asked, looking intent.

"Look, Alu, I'm going to be completely honest with you." she said, reaching across the table to touch Al's hands supportively, "You'll know when you should ask her, it'll just come to you n what you should say or do, depending on what you decide." she looked at Ed with her last statement.

"Just be yourself…"

This would have been the perfect Hallmark moment had Edward not made a gagging noise and banged his head on the table dramatically which in turn got him two death glares and a pout, while he cackled evilly.

"You got that Alu?" Winry asked, now ignoring the short blonde. Alphonse nodded and continued to eat his meal, pouring over the words in his head…

…XXX…

(After school)

Al was waiting nervously for Wrath at her locker, so that he could ask her the question that would either make him or break him…(overdramatic much?)

It was simple enough, just ask Wrath if she wants to go to a movie or something and he was done.

Just do what Winry said, be himself…

"Ugh, easier said than done…" he said out loud, banging his head on the locker, he began doing intervals of this and muttering incoherent phrases under his breath.

Wrath would be here any minute and he still had no idea on what he was going to say…

'Hey Wrath, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to be my gal!'

No, too Leave It To Beaver, he _could _be more aggressive…

'Hey babe, you me and a movie, whadya say?'

Definatly not, too Fonzie and Wrath would probably (aka; certainly) sock him in the face for that… (sweat drop)

'So what to do? What to do? What to d-'

"Hey Al? Why are you slamming your head into my locker?"

xPanicx…….

…XXX…

Winry and Ed were both leaning against the car, waiting patiently for the youngest Elric to arrive.

The air was still chilly despite the sun, which was bright, cheery, and, at this time of year, utterly useless.

They continued watching the school doors in silence, with there hands locked, making a picture perfect couple, (the kind of couple we always knew they could be but the writers decided to be dicks and never put them together! Damn it all to hell and back! I mean se- I will continue this later…)

No less than five minutes later Alphonse came through the door, only he wasn't alone a slightly shorter dark haired girl was walking with him, they were both smiling.

"Looks like it went well…" She said to Edward, but her eyes never left the two, "I guess so…" Ed said smiling.

It was true that Alphonse had come a long way since they were little. He'd gone from being the ever-present shy young blonde who was constantly asking questions about their' father that neither Trisha nor Ed could answer to being the slightly less shy but very witty blonde who hated his father, even if it was only on the outside…

Which, when it came to Hohenhiem, Ed was more then happy to accept the change in the younger blonde.

Al drew closer and the older teens could see that they were more than just walking besides each other, they were holding hands.

Winry couldn't help but smile and think that they looked a lot like her and Ed.

Cute…

"Hey, I'm going to walk Wrath home, so I'll see ya later…" He was blushing when he spoke and stumbling over his words, looking like his brother in more ways then one…

"Okay Alu, see you then…"

They parted ways and Winry and Ed got into the car, smiling…

…XXX…

(Crimson Café)

"Hello Miss Rockbell. How are things with you?" Mrs. Norris Asked, she was a regular at the café and always talked to Winry if she was working. So over the years Winry had grown accustomed to the elderly woman's stories.

"Oh, I'm doing very well, thank you for asking. I actually got a new boyfriend." She said, pouring the lady's coffee into the tiny piece of porcilyn.

"Oh, is that so? What's he like?" She asked, her kind eyes scanning the young girl's face.

"Hmm, well, he's not very tall, but he makes up for it because he's a real cutie." Winry said, a small smile spreading across her face, "And he's really sweet, like he genuinely cares about me even though we've only been dating for about a month. He's completely different from my other boyfriends…"

"Oh, he sounds nice, and you seem to really care about him too…" Mrs. Norris said wisely.

"_Really?_ And just what makes you say that?" Winry asked, slightly amused as she shifted her weight.

"Well, you have the same look in your eyes that I used to have with Chuck…" She smiled meekly, letting some of her sadness show through, "You must really love him…"

Winry blushed and laughed lightly, cupping the coffee pot in her gloved hands. But she didn't say anything.

"Don't worry dear, no one can tell you that you're too young to fall in love, why, I knew that I loved Chuck the day I met him, and we were only ten at the time, it seems like t-"

Winry listened to the woman's story silently, pouring over what she had said.

Did she love Ed?

…XXX…

(3 days later, Thursday)

Ed was home now, in his room, and he had a slight dilemma…

They would be leaving tomorrow and Ed, being the organized little chibi he was, had yet to pack.

Now don't get me wrong, he'd _thought_ about packing, but he never actually got around to _doing_ it.

And when Winry found out, (Al had managed to _accidentally_ slip it out) she'd made a comment about Ed 'running around in his skibbies' then she went on a lecturous rant about how, if Ed kept procrastinating, they would never get any further in their relationship, so needless to say, it had been an interesting conversation.

So now, for fear of his girlfriend's wrath, he had to face his _other_ worst fear…his closet…

…oXo…

'Well, that went better than planned…' Ed thought as he plopped down on his bed. He'd just finished his packing and managed to escape with minimum injuries, having only had a mountain of junk fall on his head, miraculously he was able to climb out and not die.

He made sure to pack an extra sweater for Winry, due to the fact that she had yet to return his other shirt that she _borrowed,_ even though she wore it all the time…she'd kept the shorts too… he didn't mind, he actually found it quite cute.

He glanced over at his bag, which had been emptied for the trip, and sighed, "That's everything." He said out loud, scanning his room and checking things off in his mind.

That's when he noticed the small glint near his window. He walked over to it and saw what it was…

"Winry's locket…" he studied it intently. The tiny gold chain was snapped and hanging limply over the edge of his hand, "It's broken…"

Then an idea hit him…

…oXo…

"Mom?" Edward asked, entering the kitchen where his mom was working on some kind of meal.

She looked up at him from hr project, small flour stains on her face, and she smiled. "Yes honey?" she asked kindly, leaning forward to rest her weight on the table.

"Um, do you still have Dad's old sodering iron?"

"Well, that's an unusual request," she smiled, "considering that you normally don't do stuff."

"Oh, very funny Mom…but seriously, do you?"

"Sure sweetie, it's in the back room in the box labeled "tools" "

"Thanks Mom."

"Edward, do you mind if I ask what for? I mean, if you're gonna burn the house down, I would at least like to know why…" she said playfully.

"Oh, uh, well Winry broke her necklace and I would like to fix it for her…"

"Aw, isn't that sweet of you."

"Yeah, I know…"

…oXo…

"Owowowowoowowwwoooooww!" Ed yelped, holding his wounded finger in his hand.

He'd found the device with no problem, the only down sight, he had no idea how to use it. So deciding to play it by ear, he sat in his room, sodering iron in one hand, locket on his desk, and the tiny strips of metal in the other hand.

"Okay, I have to do this so suck it up Tiger!" He said to himself, out loud to encourage himself. (and Yes, he calls himself Tiger when nobody's around…)

"So, all I have to do, is put this here, " he said placing the tiny scrap of metal down at the cross of the two ends of the chain, "and take the iron and put it here, " He placed the hot tip of the gizmo against the metal and it slowly began to melt, reconnecting the necklace.

He allowed it to cool and hesitated before gingerly picking it up and examining his work. "Well, it _looks _good, but I wonder how long it'll last…" he said, zero confidence in himself.

He studied it carefully, curiosity beginning to take over and he vainly resisted the urge to look inside the locket. "It's Winry's, and I have no right to peek in it." needless to say, he couldn't convince himself of that and he glanced around the room a few times, like she was just suddenly gonna pop out of the closet or something, and he cracked open the tiny clasps.

Four faces looked back at him. One of them he could tell was Winry, though she was considerably younger. She stood next to an older man, but his face was cut out, like she didn't want to see him. On the other side was a woman who looked like an older version of Winry and she was holding a small baby in her arms and smiling warmly at whomever was taking the picture. They all were, but there was something about Winry's smile. She didn't have the same air of sadness that she had now.

'Just what happened to change her?' Ed asked himself, also pondering about the other people in the pictures. It was evident that the woman was Winry's mom, and the baby was most likely a little sibling. But was that man her father? If so, why was he cut out of the photo? If not, same question…

And he couldn't even ask, it would make him seem pushy, though he had no doubt that Winry wouldn't answer him anyway, but maybe someday she would. It couldn't hurt to try, could it?

Probably, but still…

He was her boy friend; they were supposed to share things, right?

"I'll ask her, if she doesn't wanna tell me that's fine…No big deal…"

Though honestly it was to him, he knew almost nothing about her, but he care about her deeply, he wondered why…

Did he love Winry?

…xxx…

It had only taken Ed three more times to keep the locket together…

…xxx…

(the next day.)

Winry waited in her car for Ed to join her. Once she got him, they would go to school, afterwards she would go to her own house and retrieve her suitcases and Den and then they would return to Ed's house and wait for Chad and Miranda to arrive.

Trisha had given Winry permission to leave her car at the house while they were gone, so she didn't have to worry about that. Den was taken care of and, even though she didn't ask, Mrs. Hughes had agreed to watch over her apartment.

Everything was set, and Winry couldn't exactly say she wasn't looking forward to it.

Especially when it came to spending time with Edward… Not that they hadn't spent time with Edo before, it's just, come on, if you had the choice of;

A) Spending time with your boyfriend at your apartment, with your neighbor's baby screaming through paper thin walls,

Or,

B) In a cozy little cabin in the mountains, cuddling up by the fire in each other's arms.

Lets just say, choice A, doesn't sound so good…

She smiled to herself about the thoughts of her and Ed together, _alone. _It would be fun…

Ed had matured greatly since they started dating, he'd become more aggressive sure, but his childish streaks make it interesting to say the least…and if they tried to _further_ their relationship, ho, THAT would be even more interesting…

She waited a moment longer and soon she saw Ed emerge from the house, his book bag tossed over his shoulder and a coy smile on his face. She pondered this for a second and watched with a curious amusement.

When he got in the car he gave her a quick kiss and relaxed into his seat. Still grinning. Come to think of it, Ed had been acting smug all day, he had something planned, and she knew it.

But she passed this off when she noticed the bandage on Ed's hand. Reaching out, she touched in gingerly, tracing the contours of his hand with her thumb gently.

"Kid, what happened?" She asked, an edge of concern in her voice.

"Oh, uh, well I was, just ah, working out last night and I guess I got a little carried away!" He lied, badly, pulling off the whole 'Macho Man' look, thought he knew Winry could tell, he hadn't meant it to be serious.

He'd 'fixed' Winry's necklace, but he was waiting to give it to her. You know, for the whole, "perfect/romantic-moment-bound-to-get-him-some-extra-brownie-points" thing, when he would execute his "Mission Impossible."

Over-dramatic? Yes, but still, it meant a lot to him, because he l-, he lo- he…

Damn, he couldn't say it; he could barely think it, not until he knew she felt the same way. He had to be careful.

"You should take it easy more kid, I need you around." She said, never tearing her eyes from Edward's face.

"Why, so you can torture me?" he sulked, "Every body likes to pick on the little guy!" He tossed his arms up in despair.. Winry cocked her eyebrows in amusement.

"Oh kid, the whole self-pity thing isn't working' for ya…" she said, pulling out of the driveway.

"I know, it's ruining my sex-appeal…"

"……………."

"Shut up…"

….xxx….

(1st hour, Algebra)

"So, all in all, the easiest and best way to solve ANY problem, is to use this fool-proof formula, M-"

Ed was zoning in and out of Mr. Tringham's lesson, he had tried to pay attention, but his mind kept traveling back to last night, with the pictures in her locket.

'_Who were those people? What had happened to them? Why was Winry always so sad when they were brought up? How long has she been alone?'_

He just didn't understand. He wanted to talk to her, to comfort her, but he really didn't know how.

He glanced up at the back of her head, she was resting her head on her palm, tapping her nails on the desk and paying jut as much attention to the teachers droning as he was.

They were always doing similar things, thinking alike, it's like they had one mind, and yet they were completely different people.

Redundant? Maybe, but they were good for each other, so who cared.

He looked up at the clock. The bell would be ringing soon and he would part ways with Winry and go to science with Al, who, was very happy with his new girlfriend, now that he didn't have to be jealous of his elder brother's happiness.

And Edward had to admit; the two did make a cute couple. She was smart and cunning, not so different from her boyfriend. And maybe having a girl would help Al come out of whatever shell he still had, it had defiantly done wonders for Ed.

Hmm, Trisha must be SO proud….

…XXX….

(Last hour with Ed, P.E.)

Ed really, really, REALLY hated Pinako,. I mean god, the kid had just gotten the cast off and she, being the devil's incarnate, was bound determined to put him back in one by making him do _hurdles!_

He swore to every god he knew, and even to some he was pretty sure he'd made up, that this woman was out to get him.

"Freakin' demon spawn, hell born, old hag!" He thought miserably as his teacher called out his name.

He moved to the starting line and stood along with the other boys picked to run and he prepared himself. He could run pretty fast, despite his recently healed ankle, but hurdles weren't exactly his specialty due to his height. So he had to plan out and execute his jumps perfectly.

'Okay. I can do this, I can do this, I ca-'

The timer went off and so did the boys, Ed holding a steady second place position as he came to the first jump.

"DO THIS!"

'Curve slightly, come to the last possibly moment and JUMP!'

'Yes!'

Next hurdle, run, curve, last moment, JUMP. Take the lead

Again and again until the line was over. Edward was congratulated and he felt good that he'd won, that'd show that shriveled old crone. Heh…

That's when he heard

"Whoo! GO Kid!!!"

From the other side of the track.

He whipped around just in time to see Winry ducking behind the bleachers. "What the hell is she doing here?" He asked himself.

He glanced back to see if Pinako was watching, once verifying that her attention was focused on something else, he took off in the direction of the blonde haired girl.

HE approached the seats and hissed out her name. She poked her head around and grinned at him.

"Hey…"

"What are you doin here?" Ed asked, dodging back with her.

"Oh thanks kid, nice to see you too." she pouted, crossing hr arms, but she couldn't hold the look for long and she peeked at him through one eye. "If you must know, I skip my last hour so I could watch my favorite chibi all hot and sweaty…" she whispered, her voice laced with shameless sultriness.

Ed turned crimson, but smirked despite himself, a mental image hitting him with the obvious implications of her statement. She was really something.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I know I'm sexy and all, but control yourself will ya?" He chuckled slightly, making him look unconvincingly cocky. But a quick kiss from his girlfriend was enough to wipe that right off his face.

"Come on, let's go…" She said, pulling on Ed's hand to lead him away.

"Go? Go where?"

"Well, we can leave early and go to my place, maybe we could make out or something…" she answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, um, are you sure I wont get in trouble or anything, I mean for skipping class?"

Oh kid, come on, like I said, you really need to learn to live a little. I mean you know what they say about serious people, they're really bad in bed…"

Ed sweat dropped, "Who says that?"

"Me." She smiled, "Though honestly, I don't think you'd have that problem…"

"Well, I wouldn't know…" Ed said, still embarrassed.

"Yeah, you're still a virgin."

"I never said that!"

"Oh, but I can tell. It'll be fun.."

"What will?" Ed asked defensivly, though he wasn't very confident when she spoke her next words,

"Taking your virginity…"

"WHAT!?!"

"Hmm, you'll see soon enough kid, soon enough."

…XXX…

The house was otherwise silent if not for the fact that Winry was rummaging around in the next room, making sure that she remembered everything for the trip. Edward sat in the living room with Den and waited silently for her, thinking.

'This would be a perfect time to give it to her, it's just the two of us and it would make her happy so I'll do it.'

He reached for his bag and fished the tiny locket out of the pouch. Amazingly, it had managed to get through the entire day without breaking. He looked at it.

He'd told himself last night that when he gave it back, he would ask her, now he just had to work up the guts to go through with it. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and walked to the back room where Winry was.

"Win, I have something for you…"

She looked up from whatever pile of stuff she was sifting through and smiled. "What?"

He held out his hand and averted his gaze, she lifted her own arm and accepted the object. Lowering her limb she blinked a few times before the realization hit her…

It was her locket…

Ed watched intently as something flashed in her blue orbs and tears welled up in them. She smiled,

"You found it…"

"Yeah, last night, it was broken so I fixed it. I…" He let his voice trail off and he watched her, seeing that this necklace really meant a lot to her.

She stood up, not removing her eyes from the keepsake. "Thank you kid, I- Thanks"

"Winry? Could I ask you something?" he asked, playing with the moment.

"Yeah kid, anything."

"Who are they?"

She seemed to freeze up for a second, her smile fading, but she answered, "My family…"

"What happened to them?" Ed wondered just how far he could get with this.

"They're dead.." she said, walking across the room to the door.

"How?"

"Look kid, I don't like talking about, but…" She walked through the door, "Someday I'll tell you, I promise…"

…XXX…

Rei: WOW! That chappie took me forever! (tired)

Envy: Yeah I know, I was almost anxious for you to finish it… (lying cause he only wants her to leave so he can delete this story and send it straight to hell!)

Rei: Thanks babe…

Winry: Hehe. Edo's a virgin, Edo's a virgin!

Al: (Joins in chanting) Edo's a virgin!

Ed: SHADDUP!!!

Envy: Hmm, So Rei, as much as I would hate to see this chapter end, didn't you have some notes for the readers?

Rei: Yep, let's go!!!

1) I have dropped the rating and changed the summery of this fic, as some of you may have noticed, I did this because of the mixed reaction to my lemon question, I will be having a lemon, but it will be in a separate oneshot. I'm sorry if this inconveniences anyone, but this way everybody wins. (there will be VERY slight limage in the fic, because there are a few points I will have to make, but basically all you need to know is that they do sleep together.)

2) I have decided not to list my gifts for every chapter, I will wait till I have a decent sized one and post them in one of my Ans, but thanks to all of you who gave me wedding gifts, Envy and I appreciated them.

3) Damn, this chappie got weird…But at least we got to see a little more about Winry.

4) I keep having odd _pregnancy_ dreams about this guy from school, and it's really getting scary. Is that normal?

5) I know I am really mean to Pinako in this fic, I don't like her, I never did, so don't blame me.

6) This fic is moving along nicely, I should be getting into the angst part soon, be prepared.

Rei: Well, that's just about it, I'll give you more info next chappie, much luff to all my readers! Bye!

REI OUT


	11. Answers

Rei: wh00t! Hello readers! How is everyone?! Hahahahaaa! (cue psycho craziness)

All muses except Envy: …?

Envy: hehe.

Rei: I am so happy!!!!!!!!

All muses, even Envy: …?

Rei: Envy and I….are having a baby!!!

All muses and a bunch of random people: Nuuuuuu!

Envy: Yesh!!!!

Rei: (hugz him) yeah, I know, another addition to our perfect family!

Ed: Oh god

Rei: you rang?

Sera: You're not God…

Rei: En GOZEN Tentei!!!

Sera: (scared)

Rei: Exactly… so Envy, do you want a boy or girl?

Envy: I dont care, as long as you're happy. (hugz)

Rei: aww! I wuv you my little snuggle bums…

All muses: Twitch…

Rei and Envy: What? (shrugs)

NekoKitty: Hey love.

Rei: Neko!!! (runs over and glomps)

NekoKitty: hehe, luvz you…

Rei: Shh, if Envy finds out you're my girlfriend, he'll kill you!

NekoKitty: Okay, (wink) So, this is your fic?

Rei: Yeps! So I'll start it so you can see what the magic's all about!

Kachow! DAMN YOU CARS™!!!

Rei: one quick last note; I have a myspace and if any of you would like to be my friend you can check my profile for a link, thank you.

Lets begin!

…XXX…

The quiet hum of the car's wheels filled the car with a soft buzz. Ed was practically asleep leaning against the window, Winry leaning against him, asleep, both sitting in the back seat.

The sun was already starting to set, and it was casting a light glow through out the country side. Miranda's uncle's ski lodge was located about two hours out of town, so the worst part of the trip was the drive, but when you're cuddled up to someone you lo- like, it seems a lot more enjoyable.

They would be there soon, and Ed would have to wake Winry from her slumber. Over the course of the short trip he'd discovered he took pleasure in watching her sleep. It was the only real time she seemed completely at peace.

He gently raised his hand and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, pressing his chin on the top of her head.

Ed really did like being with her, he just felt so…happy? Was that the feeling? No, it was something a lot deeper then happiness…but he couldnt really describe it…

He shifted slightly, so he was more comfortable, and relaxed, closing his eyes, maybe he would go to sleep.

"Hey, we're here guys."

Okay, maybe not…

Opening his eyes, he looked outside, studying the surroundings. A large building was set in the background against many large varying hills, the sun was going down behind it, so he couldn't make out much more than that.

Straightening up, he softly stirred Winry from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered before opening, and she blinked at him through heavy eyes. Grinning she too straightened out.

"So this is it huh?" Winry yawned, stretching out and pressing against Ed.

"Yeah, this is it. Nice huh?" Miranda said, turning in her seat to look at her friends.

"Yeah, its nice of him to let us stay here for free." She commented, keeping conversation with her friends.

"Hmm, my uncle's pretty cool, he's like the nicest guy you'll ever meet." she said idly, her uncle was obviously close to her.

"Maybe." Winry said, though she kept her eyes on Ed as if sending a secret message that he could read clearly.

"You're the nicest guy anyone could ever meet…"

…XXX…

Miranda was luck that all her companions loved her, or she would be in a lot of trouble right now.

They were only going to be gone for the weekend, but somehow she had managed to pack only her 'necessities' but she still took up half the trunk with just her stuff alone. And Edward, was the one stuck carrying most of the bags, complaining the entire time about how Chad should be helping more since Miranda was HIS girlfriend, but the older male just shrugged off the blonde and said that he out ranked him so he should be happy.

The pep talk didn't exactly work. But Ed continued none the less.

Entering the main cabin, Ed was instantly hit by a burst of warm air. Shifting the bags he was (stuck) carrying, he looked around.

The room was large and spacious, a huge, extravagant fire place took up almost the entire far wall, and was surrounded by several overstuffed chairs and loveseats A huge picture window took up another wall, over looking the slopes so that the people could watch their fellow skiers, On the other wall there stood a medium sized bar, behind it was a rather old man repeatedly polishing the table top. When Miranda walked, or more like skipped over to him, he looked up and smiled brightly at her.

"There's my favorite niece. These your friends?" he nodded politely at the guests.

"Uh huh, Chad and Edward, " she signaled at the two boys, "and that's Winry."

"Ah, the infamous Chad huh, I've heard a great deal about you, all of you. It's nice to finally meet you." He laughed heartily, "So, I take it you must be tired after such a drive, I'll show you to your rooms if you want, then set you up with a meal."

"Okay, Ed, you don't mind carrying my bags upstairs do you?" She asked cutely, Ed glared at her flatly, but then he mumbled.

"No, why would I mind?"

"Thanks Edo-kun!"

Winry walked over to him and smiled, taking a bag from him and lightening his load, she followed Miranda up the stairs. "Come on kid, cheer up." she glanced back at him and winked, he grinned and went after her.

Now that he was lighter one suitcase, it was easier for him to walk and he made his way after the group, The old man led them through the hallway and stopped in front of and pair of doors.

"These'll be your rooms, now, just because they're right next to each other, doesn't mean you can go tramspin around with each other, doin all tha' sin and what not, " he said teasingly, a large goofy smile in his face, Miranda hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Uncle Bo, you should know better, Ed and Winry are right here!"

"Oi, I know how to control my man, even though his hormones are all raging and stuff. " Winry mused, at this the group had a good o' laugh, except for Ed who was wishing that Winry hadn't taken that bag so he could use it to hide his extreme blushing.

"Why does everybody have to pick on me?"

"Kid, we had this conversation before, don't you remember your sex appeal?"

Ed rolled his eyes and continued his pouting,

'_Everybody's gotta pick on the little guy…'_

…_ XXX …_

Ed could feel nothing but the coolness of the sheets. It was late, he should be asleep, Chad was, so were the girls, but he couldn't, it could shake the feeling of dread that hung over him, what was it? He had to find out, or he'd never get any rest…

What was it?

Something bad was coming, but no one knew…

He was still waiting…

…XXX…

(the next day)

Sunshine blazed through the large widow, reflecting off the snow and casting a blindingly white light through the cabin. Ed was sitting on the couch, Winry was right beside him, holding a cup of hot coffee in her hands, and wearing one of Ed's sweater, and NOT the one he packed for her either. They looked out the picture window and watched Chad struggle down the bunny slope, Miranda waving her arms at him in an attempt to help him. Ed was smiling, But he felt guilty, he was holding Winry back from enjoying herself,

"Win, you can go join them of you want to, you don't have to stay with me…" Ed murmured, hoping that she would listen for once.

"Hmm, kid, I would much rather be in here with you then out there." she said, smiling and resting her head against his shoulder reassuringly.

"But I-" HE was cut off when she kissed him, she'd found that was the best way to quiet him.

"Look kid, you should just realize that I like you, and no matter what you're not getting rid of me…" She returned her head to his shoulder and closed her eyes, hands still encircled around the mug and she sighed.

Ed turned scarlet, "I wasn't trying to get rid of you, I just-"

"I know…" She opened her eyes, smiling up at Edward. "Thanks. But I really do wanna be with you…"

"Hm, good, cause I didn't want to be without you…"

"…" Winry remained silent, letting her body move with the blondes breathing. She felt so relaxed with Ed, and she couldn't figure out why. Ed was special to her, so maybe she would take it a bit farther. Truly bond them…

She smiled again, Ed would be so embarrassed by this, if she said anything that is, she could just spring it in, like one of those 'spur of the moment' things, either way, she knew she was ready, the only question was, was Ed?

XXX  
(LATER THAT NIGHT)

"So, you guys enjoy yourselves?" Miranda asked, taking off her coat and tossing it to one of the loveseats.

"Yesh, very much so…" Winry mused, still cuddled up with Ed, they'd been together all day and loved every minute of it, long talks and joking around, the typical couple stuff, but it had been fun none the less.

Chad plopped down ungracefully, a hatful pout on his face. Winry glanced at Miranda who sighed and mouthed,

"He's pissy cause he cant ski…"

Chad shot a venomous glare at the girls, Winry grinned and waved cutely at him, Miranda rolled her eyes.

:Ya know Chad, you're supposed to be like a super jock, but you can barely master skiing… There were six year olds out there doing perfectly fine and you almost cried just on the bunny slopes!"

Chad undeniably blushed and averted his eyes, Ed managed to semi-suppress his snickering, and Winry continued grinning.

"Aww cheer up Chad, at least you did better then I would have."

"Yeah, sure.."

"No seriously, I have no sense of balance or anything, I've excelled in _other _things…" She purred, glancing at Ed, who was blushing again. He figured he knew what she meant by _other _things, but he wasn't going to press it, because knew she would spare no mind to explaining that in front of the two.

"Hoho, I'm sure you have Winry, you dirty little minx." Miranda jested, waving a taunting finger in the girls face.

"You know it, break out the whip."

"Hmm, maybe I will."

Three pairs of eyes landed on the blushing young blonde. No one had expected that kind of comment from Edward, not even him, he turned a furious shade of crimson and lowered his eyes, staring at his thumbs and wishing he could just sink into the couch and never be seen again.

Winry was the first to start laughing, a small evil cackle that ripped through the room, then Miranda, followed almost instantly by Chad, Several of the other people in the cabin were looking at the teens, anxious to see what all the commotion was about.

If possible, Ed's blush deepened, and he could feel, embarrassed tears gathering in his eyes. Winry put her hand on his shoulder, causing him to shake in her mirth,

"Wow kid, I didn't know you were into that kinda thing" She giggled, Playful blue eyes locking with his, "Aww, kid, I didn't mean to embarrass you…" she was still laughing as she straightened up and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah…."

XNM 

(Even later the night)

Ed was walking through the hall, he'd just left the table to go find Winry, she'd left dinner early and he really didn't feel like watching Chad and Miranda play cutesy kiss kiss games in the dinning room.

As he approached her room, he heard someone singing, assuming that she had the radio on, he knocked on the door.

No answer.

'Maybe she cant hear cause the radio's too loud' he thought, so he tried the door, it wasn't locked. He stepped in and glanced around, she wasn't in the main room, but the bathroom door was open, she was probably in there.

"Win?" he called, he got no response, so he walked to the doorway, then he realized it wasn't just the radio playing, Winry was singing along with it.

"'_Na toki demo…Tooku hanarete ite mo, Omoi tsusawarru, Son'na ki ga shite'ru no!" _ her voice mixed with the radio perfectly, harmonizing with the singers and sending chills up Ed's spine.

He had no idea that Winry was such a good singer, there was a lot he didn't know about her…

Peering around the door he saw that she was brushing her teeth, dancing to the beat of the music, and seemed content.

"_Hagane no kokoro bokutachi wa,"_

He smiled, she looked so cute like this, all hyper and bouncy, but she thought she was alone, maybe he shouldn't be spying on her…

He turned to leave and come back later, but he hadn't calculated Miranda's sloppiness into his plan and his foot became entangled in one of her shirts. In one fell movement he was on the floor, unable to catch himself, he hit with a loud thump.

Seconds later the radio stopped and Winry stood above him, staring down puzzled at her boyfriend, toothbrush still in her mouth.

"Uh, kid, whatcha doin?"

"Um, I uh…I was just…"

She reached her hand out for him and helped him to his feet, Ed brushed himself off and smiled sheepishly.

"So, have you taken a liking to spying on girls while there in the bathroom?"

"No I just uh…you're a good singer…"

This time, Winry was the one who blushed. "Nice try kid, but that doesn't get you off the hook."

"No, I'm serious, you really are." He blushed as well, staring at their hands that were still entwined.

"heh, really, Then maybe someday I'll give you a private show."

"I'd like that…"

She dropped her toothbrush back onto the bathroom counter then she gently led Edward over to her bed, sitting down and bringing him in close, "Come here…" she kissed him, soon the kiss was deepened and a full make out was in progress, Ed was so entranced by the feeling that he failed to notice that he had pushed Winry back on to the bed and was practically straddling her at this point.

She locked her arms around his small frame and grasped the back of his shirt.

'_Is this the moment I've been waiting for?' _she asked herself, this definantly would be a good time to try. Deciding to play the mood, she inched her hands up, pulling Ed's shirt it the process.

He broke the kiss to allow her to remove the sweater, then he stared down at her, face burning, along with some other things…

Did Winry really want to do.. This? With Him? He wasn't sure, but he knew she'd let him know, so…

He placed his hands on the bottom of her sweater and began to lift it, She mad no effort to stop him, so he raised it more, bringing it up over head. She smiled up at him, at least he knew what was going on…

She cupped his cheeks in her hand and pulled him back down, capturing him in yet another kiss. Their tongues gently searching.

She went to work again, removing the undershirt so that all that remained on the blonde was from the waist down.

HE too took his turn and, with her help, removed her shirt, spare for her bra she also wore nothing on her upper body. Ed glanced down at her chest, her breaths making it rise and fall, the soft curve of her breast that showed through the lacy material of her bra, Ed swallowed hard, the heat in his loins growing slightly more uncomfortable, he looked back at her face.

"Win, are you sure you wanna…you know?"

Winry grinned, "Of course, do you?"

"Um, I guess…"

"You guess?" she asked, slightly offended.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah,"

They remained there, staring at each other. Winry couldn't help but think she should have no problem with this, but for some reason it just felt so different with Edward, becoming entranced in each others gaze, they failed to notice they were no longer alone until an embarrassed cough came from across the room.

Jerking his head up, Ed's eyes met with Miranda's, blush doubling he blinked at her.

"This a bad time?" She asked, a laugh heavy in her voice.

"No, uh, I was just leaving." He announced standing up and gathering his cloths, few minutes later and he was scrambling out the door, not even bothering to get dressed.

Both girls stared after him, smiling, Winry grabbed her shirt and held it over her exposed body, Miranda looked to her,

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"Maybe, I'm not all that sure if Ed would have continued or not…"

"So, leave you two alone and you're at it like jack rabbits!" She exclaimed, plopping down on her bed.

"Oh yeah baby." She said, but her voice lacked the usual zest it had, and she continued to watch the door, thinking of the little blonde that had just left it.

None of her other boyfriends had ever bothered to ask if she really wanted to, yet another attribute that ED had the others didn't.

"Hey Winry?"

"Hmm?"

"You love him don't you?"

"…"

"Oh come on, it's soooo obvious, say it pleeeeeeeeeeeease!?"

"Miranda," She looked to her friend, " I honestly don't know…"

XXXCVVXX

Rei: Hmm, (holding ginormous spoon, looking down at little bowl of cereal) My Spoon's too big!

Random Banana Man: (Walks in) I am banana!

Envy: (walks in eating donut) Mmm, the donuty goodness!

Random Banana Man : (steals donut) (runs away)

Envy: WTF?! Damn Banana! (chases)

Ed, Al, and Winry: rei, what the hell are you doing?

Rei: Iuhkno, just felt like stupid random Author's notes.

But on to more serious topics: This chapter was very full, well to me it was anyway, The song did have meaning, you'll see later on, We had Ed and Winry getting all hot and heavy,

Ed and Winry: (high fives)

Rei: And, we also had some Winry thinking about stuff, so, I tried to get as much in this chapter as I could, so I can get my major angst stuff started!

Envy: YESH!! I (HEART) ANGST!!!

Rei: AND I (HEART) YOU!!!

Winry: Hmm, hey Rei, you have any names picked out for the baby?

Rei: Well, me and envy have been talking, and we've decided, but we cant tell you, so…

Winry: aww…(pouts)

Rei: To my readers!I have a huge favor to ask of you, in my life I like to set certain goals, and I like to reach those goals, so, my goal for this fic is to have 100 reviews by chapter 15, that's like 30 more reviews, so do you think you can help me do that?

If you do, you will receive my undying love/appreciation and a cookie! Plz!!!!

Envy: Hehe, they're my _special _cookies…

Rei; Huh?

Envy: nothing…

Rei: Oookay, well, I should go, so I can post and not get mauled by fan girls!

Toodlez!!!

rei out


	12. Love is different

Rei: hmm, hello my darling readers, so many thanx to everyone how gave me baby cloths for me and Envy's soon to be new addition to our perfect family, (cuddlez Envy)

Envy: heh…

Ed: hmm, I am so scared…

Rei: you should be…

Envy: why?

Ed: …insane…

Rei: just a little..

Winry: Uh, Rei, question. Um, didn't you have very important notes fo da reederz?

Rei: oh yesh, how ever could I forget? 1) okay, a while back I decided to, every so many reviews, give a certain reader a gift, the gift was that they would be able to ask me any one question…no one responded, so I have decided to change that and now as a gift, I will include you as one of my muses for a chapter, and as an extra special gift for my 100th reveiwer, they will be added in as a perminant muse for the remainder of the fic!

2) for all those who were all like, what happened, I was just getting into and I wanted more action! And complaining about Miranda with all her stupid questions, (laughing my ass off at that review) calm down and don't completely hate Miranda and her cutesy kiss kiss games..XD cuz soon enough the actual lemon will come and all willl be well, it will be postedh at the same time as the chapter so you won't have to worry about waiting after that. Look for it around 13-14, cuz I have something secret planed for chapter 15, in which you will see the first real sign of my self long awaited 'MEGA ANGST"!!! so…yeah…

3) I was wondering if anyone thought that Miranda was/is a Mary-sue? I know some of you don't like her..(XD) but bare with me, I needed her for my story line…

4) in a note to that, my original story back line turned out nothing like I planned, it is way too fluffy, it was originally planned was a jillion times more evil and dark, it kinda took a life of its own, I MIGHT redo this story later on and have it with the sad undertone like before, though it wont be for a LONG time…

Rei; Whew! That seems like everything for now at least, let ya know later.

Envy: hrn, I'm tired babe! (pouts)

Al: Lalalalaaaa (sitting on floor, polishing a fuckload of spoons,)

Rei: o.O Wtf? Are you okay Al?

Al: Heheheheheheheeee, what do you mean Rei, I feel fine, especially since I ate that chocolate!

Rei: What chocolate?…

Al: teehee, the chocolate I found in the trash this morning! (starts singing 'I'm a little tea pot)

Rei? (thinks back to this morning when she threw away the 'special' chocolate she got from Wolf) oh…shit…

Wolf: (off in some other room, laughing like the deeply disturbed little holocaust 'Jew'ce box that she is)

Rei: …oookaaay then, moving on…

Envy: hehe, hey Allll, lemme have some chocolate!

Rei: uh-oh….

Winry cha kno wut? Ima start the fic, cuz im getting scared…

Ed: yeah!!!!

..xxx…

Ed couldn't even feel his face any more, he was fairly sure it had melted off by now. He had never been so embarrassed in all his life.

'Damn Miranda, damn her and her I'MGONNAWALKINTHEROOMANDRUINTHEMOMENTWITHMYSELFANDASKSTUPIDQUESTIONSness! Gah!'

He bee lined for his door, hoping with all his might that Chad wasn't there, but as we all know, fate does not shine brightly on our young blonde as Chad was sitting on his bed, looking up curiously as Ed entered the room.

"Yo Edo, what's with you?" he asked, though a knowing smirk was plastered on his face.

"uh, n-nothing…I just um, nothing." he stammered, lowering his gaze and wanting to just wanting to crawl in bad and hide, his blush deepening…

"hmm, then why, per say, are your cloths all askew?" he asked, a fake wiseness playing in his voice.

"Hu, I uh, uh…"

"Somebody's been getting a little action, huh chibs?"

Ed's eyes went wide, Chad was just too smart for his own good, and he was cocky about it too.

"you uh, I have no idea what you're talking about…" he said, pulling his shirt closed from Chad's probing eyes.

"Yes you dooooo, Edoooooo?" he sing-songed, leaning forward and acting cocky as usual.

"Okay, so I was with Winry, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does, you like her!"

"Well duh, she's my girlfriend…stupid"

"Well I knew that, but still, I really think that's cool, she's not a bad piece of ass. But I wouldn't trade My nacho for the world…"

"You really like her huh?" ed asked, happy to change the subject.

"Hmm, yea…" he said dreamily, then he turned serious, "ed, if I told you something, would you promise to keep it secret? "

Ed nodded.

"Well, you know that Miranda and I are graduating this year right?" he nodded again, "well, we've been going out fir a long time and I really love her, so I've been thinking, once we graduate and we move out of our parents house, I'm gonna ask her to marry me…"

"Really? That's nice," ed said, wondering briefly if he and Winry would ever be in such a situation.

"Yeah, she's my girl, just like you and Winry!" he teased, bringing his trump card back out, but once again he turned serious, the kind of scary seriousness that strikes fear into the hearts of children, and apparently Ed too…

"_You love her…." _Ed turned scarlet once more, mixed emotions playing on his face a the situation was both embarrassing and fucked up.

Ed moved silently to his bed, face burning, Chad remained in his creepy state, staring at Ed like a madman, "Eeeeddddooooo…."

"Chad, dude, you're really starting to creep me out now…" he said warily, eying Chad with a precautious look.

"Admit it."

"What?"

"That you _love _her."

"But I-"

"Admit it."

"I-"

"Admit it."

"Chad I-"

"Admit it."

"fine Chad, I lo-" his voice caught and he was unable to say it once more, he never could,

Love scared him…

Chad's stare softened slightly, still fixed on the young blonde, who was now staring silently at his hands, eyes dark.

"Ed, sorry, I know its not all that easy to admit it, especially if you're not sure…but do you think she loves you?" he asked, wisely…not a trait you usually find in a teenage boy…or even a girl for that matter…love is never easy…

"I, I honestly don't know…"

…XXX…

(the next day)

Winry walked trough the open space of the main cabin, spotting her chibi, sitting alone on one of the loveseats, reading, she made her way over to him, arming the back of the couch a throwing herself over, landing with a plop on the seat beside him. He looked up at her, obviously surprised by the sudden movement considering that he hadn't even heard her coming, but he quickly got over his surprise.

"Hey kid, what's up?"

"nothing, Chad and Miranda have already gone out, trying to get one last ski in before ewe leave tonight." he said, closing the book in trade for a different and more _interesting _activity.

"Yeah, she told me, I just hope Chad doesn't kill himself or something, otherwise we'll be stuck here…and as much fun as I'm having hanging with my favorite chibi, that would get rerather dull," ed opened his mouth but Winry cut him off by pressing one finger to his lips. "and don't say anything about me going out ad joining them cause its NOT gonna happen."

"…"

"I LIKE spending time with you kid, there's nothing I would rather do…"

Ed blushed and his mind flew back to yesterday, both the event with Winry and the conversation with Chad,

'_I honestly don't know…'_

He didn't, Winry was so unpredictable, sure he liked her a lot, and he had no doubt that she liked him in return, but love was a completely different subject, and for whatever reason he could not get it out of his mind that she'd had many boyfriends before him, had she ever loved any of them?

He could feel Winry staring at him, taking in every inch of him with alert blue eyes, he averted his gaze, not wanting to look at her, but he gave up when she spoke,

"kid, are you okay?"

"uh, yeah, I'm fine…"

She smiled evilly, "Or are you just upset cause we got interrupted last night?" she whispered, though to Ed she might as well have screamed it. He flashed scarlet and pouted at her.

"hehe, don't worry," she moved closer so she could whisper the next part in his ear, "We can always continue it later…back at my place…" she nipped his ear quickly before leaning back in her seat, head resting on a blushing Edward's arm, and a sense of satisfaction playing on her face.

Oh yeah, love was different…

…xxx…

(now we take a trip back and visit our other happy coupling, Al and Wrath.)

"So are you sure you wanna do this?" al asked nervously, Wrath sighed.

"Yes Alphonse, just open it already…"

"But what if-"

"Al, this is what couples do, so open it." this time she had more demand in her voice. Al blushed but he obeyed, taking the next step in their relationship, as Wrath called it…

Reluctantly, he put the key in the door and opened it, cause Wrath wanted to meet his mother, (AN: oh you dirty minded little readers, I know what you were thinking! XD)

He turned around to protest again, but he was greeted by the familiar glare that clearly said 'Alphonse get your ass in there now.' so he turned back around and proceeded to walk inside. Wrath following in tow.

"Uh, mom?" He called, making his way through the hallway. There was a bustling sound coming from the kitchen before a "In here honey!" came after.

He continued slowly, like Wrath meeting his mom was an impending dooms day, she simply rolled her eyes and pushed him onward.

Entering the kitchen, Trisha looked up, noticing her guest, she straightened up from whatever task she was performing and smiled politely.

"Oh hello, Al honey is this a friend of yours?" she asked, dusting off her hands before extending one towards the girl, who gladly took it.

"Uh actually this is-"

"I'm Wrath, Al's girlfriend."

Trisha looked shocked for a moment, probably from the girls bluntness, but a curious smile soon took over.

"Ah, so you're the legendary Wrath huh? Alphonse has said much about you. It's nice to finally meet you Wrath." she shook hands with the girl, all the while al had watched this little exchange with a blush kissing his face.

"Like wise, so Al's been talking about me?"

"Yes, constantly." she giggled, smiling, and taking an instant liking to the girl, who was having the same thoughts about Trisha.

"Oh," she cast an evil eye at Al, "do tell…"

…xxx….

"WHOOHOOO!!!"

Two blonde heads whipped around to see Chad triumphantly _pouncing _into the room, Miranda close behind, smiling and looking unimpressed,

"I AM THE MASTER BABY!!!" he announced, taking a seat, (more like teenage mutant ninja turtle-ing the seat) he looked utterly Godly.

"Oh Chad, please," Miranda said, sitting next to him(with much less drama, might I add)

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF MY MAD CRAZY SKILLZ!"

"Chad you don't have to yell, I'm like three feet away from you, and it's really nothing to brag about, it was the _second slope, _there were nine year olds already _past_ that hill…" she said, rolling her eyes, Chad looked unabashed by the comment.

"Hehe, doesn't matter, cause I'm freakin awesome."

"Okay, but I think the _master _needs to calm down and go get our stuff so we can go home, we do have school tomorrow."

"Look at the man, tryin to keep me down…"

"Heh, yeah and the _man _said get your ass upstairs." she said, getting up so she could help him wit the bags.

"Fine." he sighed, and followed her, pouting all the while.

Winry looked away from the scene, grinning at that amusing little spat, and turned to Ed. "So kid, you ready to go home?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Good, cause we have some unfinished business to attend to…"

…blush…

…XXX 

"Ah god it feels good to be home!" Ed cried, stretching harshly as he got out of the car, Winry followed and smiled at him, not so much drama with her.

"hehe. We had a good time, see you guys tomorrow, bye!" Miranda called as the car drove off, Winry waved and looked back to her blonde.

"Come on, lets go in and be adored," she said playfully, running up ahead of him, he blinked a few minutes and ran after her, laughing ad telling her to get back here, she stopped at the door and that's when Ed caught her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back down off the step., both dropping the bags they were carrying. She giggled and made a comment about him killing her but didn't push it. Ed was the only thing holding her up, she was laying in his arms, looking up at him, soon their lips were meshed together.

Breaking apart, they blinked at each other, smiling. They remained there for a second, it would have been longer had somebody not opened the door and coughed embarrassedly.

They both looked up to see Alphonse standing in the doorway, blushing. Winry grinned at him,

"Hey Alu. How ya been?" she asked, though her voice sounded odd since she was looking at him upside down. She straightened up, picked the bags back up and walked past Al, ruffling his hair when she did so, Ed trailed after her.

.xOx.

Winry sighed deeply, letting Den loose and closing the door behind her, tossing her bags ungracefully to the couch, she glanced around. Her apartment was exactly the same that she had left it, but for some reason she felt off being here, a cold tingle grasped her and she tried to shake it off, but the sense refused to leave.

The sense that somebody was watching her….

She turned around and locked the door, staring at the handle for a second, but she was quickly ripped out of her trance by a low growl that sounded behind her.

Whipping around, she saw Den standing by the kitchen window, body tense and scowling at it.

"Den?" she asked, her voice uneven, the evident fear playing in it. The dog paid no response.

Slowly, she took a step closer, anticipation building as she did. Another step, followed by another and another and soon she had made her way to her dog's side.

She knelt down and placed her hand on his back as another low growl emanated from his throat. Her eyes remained glued to the window and the darkness outside of it. She could see nothing, but the feeling still remained.

She was practically getting dizzy she was staring for so long, her foot was tingling, probably asleep from the awkward angle she was sitting at. Standing up, she nearly fell back, but she balanced herself and blinked.

She jumped, her eyes wide and snapped the curtains closed. Quickly making her way out of the kitchen, Den had given up the watch too, obviously what ever had been bothering him was gone. But not for Winry.

Breathing heavy and eyes huge she sat on hr couch, hand clasped tightly to her newly returned locket…She knows she isn't crazy…

She had seen somebody out there…

She was being watched…

…XXX…

Rei: Mwahaha, Mwahahahahahaaa, MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!

Winry: that was horrible, just leaving it there! You're so gonna get mauled. (pout)

Envy: that's my babe, pretty and Evil, our child is very lucky.

Ed and Al: ….-.-

Rei; Well in my defense, I was trying to make it a non-filler chapter, plus, I warned you all my angst was coming…that was just a taste as I wont draw to heavily on it…yet…

Envy: hmm, love you Rei.

Rei: hehe, I love you too my darling Envy…(cuddlez)

Ed; (gags)

Envy; (glares)

Al; Rei, if it's any consolation, I think this chapter was great. (only cuz he was in it…)

Winry: Suck up.

Rei: Aw, thanx Alu! (glomps)

Envy: (jealous) (attacks alphonse)

Millions of Alphonse Elric fan girls all led by Wolf: Nuuu!!!! GET AWAY FROM MY- I MEAN OUR AL YOU BIG JERK HEAD!!! (they all ataack Envy)

Rei: Nuu, my lover! (joins in to save my baby's daddy)

(Three hours later)

Rei: Whew, that's was tedious…(looks around)

Envy: yeah…

( there is like a jillion fan girls laying either dead or crying on the ground, cuz me and Envy….PWN ALL THEIR ASSES!!!!)

Ed; Twitch…

AL: Rei, im scarred.

Envy: you should be…

Rei: Heh, I love you Envy!

Envy: I love you too Rei, (Eskimo kiss thing)

ED; (gags again)

(at this point Rei and Envy begin making out like crazy, Ed and winry are tramatized while Al watches, mildly interested and picking up pointers for the next time he and Wrath make out cuz Envy is an awesome kisser!)

InuYasha: Hey everybody!

Ed; WTF? This isn't even his fandom, get back to your own tiny fandom you pansy ass mongrel!

(just so ya know, I do not feel this way, I love InuYasha as much as the next fan girl, but I cant help but think that if he and Ed met, they wouldn't get along…XD)

(ed and InuYaha start fighting, Winry attempts to help, rei and Envy are still making out and Al is still watching)

Wow, my AN's are long and pointless…awesome!

Well I have to go now, so tata for now.

Until next chapter.

rei out


	13. Love is War

Rei: hmm….

Envy: something wrong honey?

Rei: No dear, just been thinking…. Readerz, do you think it's wrong, that after almost six months of my friend dating Mr. Yum, I want them to kiss? I'd think it's normal, but she's all weird about it…. Gah….

Envy: hell, it didn't even take us that long my lover…

Rei: Yeah, well that's cuz ur smexiful!

AnimeAddict333: oh get a room you two!

Rei; we're IN a room, and it's my house so, (sticks out tongue)

AnimeAddict333: (rollz eyes)

Envy: hehe

AnimeAddict333: Shut it palm tree! (attacks with rusty chainsaw)(XD)

Sera: ZOMG! I LOVE YOU!!! (glomps)

Rei: Nuuuuuuuuuu! (helps Envy) (pullz him out from pile of Envy hating readerz and friend) EVIL!!!

Wolf: Yeah we know he is…

Sera: It's cuz he's not human, he's a monster!

Rei: (gasp)

Envy: (hurt)

Rei: Oh baby, it's okay, I don't think you're a monster, you're my love! (hugz) (shoots galre at AnimeAddict333 and Sera) whoremongers!

Lee-all-the-way: Hello everybody!

KM: (pounces up to her and waves) Hi

Lee-all-the-way: Hi

KM: Hi

Lee-all-the-way: Hi

KM: Hi

Lee-all-the-way: Hi

KM: Hi.

Lee-all-the-way: Hi

KM: hi

Lee-all-the-way: I'm done…

KM: YAY!

Rei:-.- oookaaay then. Moving on. I can not believe how many people think that Envy's stalking Winry. He's NOT. But we wont find out what all was going on until later, with my MEGA ANGST!!! (cue dramatic music)

Envy: (smirk)

AnimeAddict333 and Sera: Loser….

Rei: (pouts) anywho, yeah, I've got about the next 12 or so chapters planned out. All credit for the idea in this one gos to Sera.

AnimeAddict333 and Sera: (high fives)

Rei: So if you like it, it's her, and if you hate it, all flames go directed toher as well. Also, next chappie will be the lemon, so once I post it, go to my profile and find the link to the BP excert and enjoy. Love the smut, it comands you!

Envy: Why do all your readerz hate me? (sad)

AnimeAddict333: Cuz ur a fricken gebder-confuzed palm tree! that's why!

Rei and Envy: LE GASP!!!!

Sera: You're my best friend!

Lee-all-the-way: (pullz out Rubber chicken of doom) I am going to be the 100th reveiwer…lest I have to beat them all to the brink of death.

Sera: I think I'll be the hundreth reveiwer, just to spite you all! (evil dazed look)

Rei: Yeah….wel, since my Ans have gone on long enough, so I'm gonna start the fic now! Yay!

…xxx…

Winry smiled to herself, felling the cool air of early winter wrap around her face and neck. The first snow of the season was coming, which thrilled Winry to no end.

She loved winter, she really did.

The snow made her feel so alive, the coolness was refreshing, and the winter holidays were always the best. Plus, Valentines Day was in the winter/early spring; most likely she'd be spending it with Edward. Since it didn't seem like they'd be breaking up anytime soon. Well at least she hoped so.

Edward was so different from everyone else, he was so kind and considerate, hopefully, when she bonded them, things would only get better, but she really wasn't sure what would happen after that. She'd never been in a serious relationship before, at least nothing like what she had with Ed. She wasn't sure how long they would be together or what things would be like. The only thing she could do was wait and see.

The only problem is, she's impatient. Bad attribute, but it was still there. Oh well, they would both have to just find out…huh…

She stuffed her hands into her coat pockets and breathed in deep, filling her lungs with the invigoratingly cold air and tingeing her face pink. She wondered if Ed liked winter? Hmm, either way, he really wouldn't have a choice now would he?

She silently watched the doors to the school, patiently waiting for Edward to come out. He'd told her he would be staying after for a while, and to go on ahead, but she turned him down saying she wanted to spend as much time as she could with him at any chance she got.

It'd been a week since they left the ski lodge, and it was Friday afternoon now. So that meant they would be spending the weekend together as usual. It would be nice as usual as well.

And maybe it would give them enough time to resume certain _activities _when they were alone, which would have to be at her house, because if by some strange coincidence Trisha or Alphonse happened to walk in….well, that would probably ruin the moment more then Miranda…hehe….

But still, things would change after they became lovers…and it may not be for the best either…but what else could they do? She couldn't break up with Edward, not now, she just couldn't snap back to her old lonely life, things had gotten so much better since he came along…maybe now she could finally move on…

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply again, and sighing.

She opened them again when she heard footsteps approaching her. Ed was walking towards her, an annoyed look on his face.

"Things went well I take it?" she asked sarcastically. He pout/glared at her.

"Oh yeah, just freakin dandy…." he pulled open the door to the car and got in. Winry smiled and opened her own door and climbed in.

"Cheer up!" Her voice went really creepy, like a little hell child straight from Satan himself, "Don't be sad, it's a HAPPY DAY!!!"

Ed felt himself twitch. "Yeah, what's so happy about it?" he asked grumpily.

"It's getting ready to snow!" she said brightly, starting up the car and pulling out of the school parking lot.

Ed glared at her through the corner of his eye. "Snow plus me equals BAD COMBINATION,…" he said simply, looking out the window.

"Hmm, well, just wait kid, just wait…."

"Just wait for what?" he asked nervously, eyeing her. She smiled and said nothing as she pulled up in front of Ed's house.

Ed reached for the door and leaned back to Winry, kissing her. She smiled into it and watched after him as he got out of the car and waved goodbye to her before shuffling up to his steps and disappearing inside.

Winry remained looking after him, a small smile still lingering. She couldn't wait until tomorrow when she could be with him again. But she would have to….

"Until tomorrow Kid…see ya then…"

…xxx…

Winry's grin was reborn as she walked up the tiny walkway. It was snowing, just like it had been since last night. There was about two feet of snow on the ground and more was still coming.

Good.

She knocked on the door and waited for a response. It was pretty early on it the afternoon, she normally didn't come over so soon, but she couldn't wait to hang with Edo today. Even if he didn't like snow.

Alphonse was the one who answered the door, he smiled down at Winry, "Hey Win, Ed's still sleeping, I'll go wake him up for you." He turned to go back inside but Winry caught his arm and stopped him.

"I'll go wake him Alu, kay?" She said with a sinister grin Al smiled again at her, an unmistakable blush on his face and he nodded.

She walked in side and went instantly to the hallway and turned at Ed's door. Opening it with careful precision, she snuck inside. Al watched her up until she walked inside then went to go rejoin his mother.

Winry slipped around Ed's room, tiptoeing until she stood over the snoozing blonde. She stared down at him.

He looked so cute when he slept. So at peace. She squatted down beside him so that their faces were mere inches from each other, and she leaned in a kissed him gently.

Then her kind look turned mischievous and she grinned widely. She poked Ed on the forehead roughly and he stirred, opening his eyes he blinked at her.

Blink.

Blink..

Blink…

"Winry?"

"Morning Sunshine." (AN: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!)

Blink….

"AHHHH!"

Ed flew back and right off of his bed when the scene hit him fully. Winry looked shocked at first but it turned into a laugh and she hopped onto the bed, looking down at the blushing blonde, who was lying on the floor, Dieing of embarrassment.

"You okay Kid?" she asked, voice laced with amusement.

Ed stared up at her, face burning. "W-winry? What the hell are you doing here?" he stammered. She beamed at him.

"I wanted to show you something, come on!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, dragging him along behind her as she made her way to through the house to the front door.

"Winry what are you…" she pushed him through the front door and into the bright white beyond. But you see what she didn't calculate into her little plan, is that Ed might not be very coordinated in the morning, and in just he fell…right into the snow covered yard.

And when one is wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a tee shirt, snow, is NOT your best friend….

"EEEEEE!" he cried out, jumping out of the snow with a fury, Winry was laughing her ass off, very hard….(AN: AHAAAAAAHAHAAAAA)

"Y-you okay (giggle) kid?" she sniggered. Ed pouted at her.

"Why would you did you do that?" he said, straightening up and brushing the clingy snow off.

"Well, I'm sorry, I thought you'd be more graceful kid." she mused, wagging a finger in his face teasingly.

She turned back to the house and called out. "Hey Alu! Go call Wrath and get your ass out here, we're having a snowball fight!"

She looked back to Edward. "Go get dressed Kid, and hurry, I am going to pawn your scrawny ass!"

..xxx…

Ed's eyes darted from side to side, searching for any sign of his enemies. One could say this was nothing more than an everyday snowball fight, but they'd be wrong…

THIS was an all out war….

The blonde slid stealthily to the side, dodging beside a tall snowdrift. There was a foe on each side of him, so he had to be absolutely careful. There was no way he was going to let Winry win, she would never let him live it down if she did, and she would be going on and on about how she was all powerful and he was nothing more than a puny human, which is exactly what she had done when she'd got his the first time….

An ice bomb flew directly to the left of his nose, missing him by no more then two inches. He peeked over the drift and saw Winry just before another snowball collided with his face, dead on.

He fell back with a loud grunt, landing flat on his ass. The snow beneath him melted and in turn caused the seat of his jeans to get wet. Within seconds she was peering over the mound, grinning down at him.

"You okay kid?" she asked, extending a hand towards him, he pouted but took it anyway, only to have her fly forward and land atop of him with a cry of surprise.

Wrath could be heard from the other side, laughing like a maniac, al soon joined in.

Winry looked just as winded as Ed felt, but within minutes she was cackling as well. Shaking both blondes in her mirth.

"Thanks Wrath, love you too!" she cried joyfully over her shoulder. Only to be responded with a "Who's pawning who now beeotch!?" followed by more laughing.

Winry rolled her eyes and looked back down at the blonde she was laying on. "So, how've you been?" she asked in mock-conversation. Ed smiled.

"Same old same old, just been hangin with my crazy girlfriend…and you?"

"Just owning my o'chibi, so this girlfriend, she sounds hot."

"Oh you know it, drop dead sexy…" her grin widened.

"Hehe, same for my O'Chibi, sweet little thing, even if he is short."

**_-_SNAP_-_**

"**_WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE WOULD GET CRUSHED BY A SNOWFLAKE?!?!!?!?!?!?!"_**

"That would be you…"

…XXX…

"You wanna come in Kid, I just have to change my cloths." Winry asked, killing her engine, Ed nodded and got out of the car at the same pace she did. They walked into the building quickly. Though their snowball fight had been fun, they were now dealing with the unfortunate after effects of wet cloths, freezing temperatures, and stiff movements.

But inside the apartment was warm so soon it would be forgotten. Along with many other things. Winry really wasn't going to take long changing cloths and Ed could have stayed out in the car, but this was the moment she was going bring back up the previous task she'd started at the ski lodge.

She quickly opened her door and walked inside, going to her bedroom and getting out of her cloths. She switched into something simple, but made sure to put on a pair of her cutest underwear and bra. Hopefully Edward would like it.

She snuck around the corner of the hall and watched Edward carefully as he sat on the couch, stroking Den. She slipped over to him and placed her hands on his neck gently. He turned his head and she caught him in a kiss.

Breaking apart she blinked at him, a small sultry smile of her features.

"Hey kid, shall we go into my bedroom now?"

Ed blushed crimson and swallowed hard…

But he nodded none-the-less…

…AX…

Rei: YAY!

AnimeAddict333: YAY!

Lee-all-the-way: YAY!

Envy: _yay…_

Rei: hehe, well, I have to go so I can update, thanx to all my temp muses, ill be getting a permanent one soon, so be on the lookout. Next chapter and the lemon will be here, so it might be a little while (VIRGIN!) And also, please chack out my muses (animeaddict333 and Lee-all-the-way) read there stories, PM them, something, cuz they helped me. Sorry the chappie short, but it's a filler,

See ya next time!

rei out


	14. Love is forever

Rei: hello! So, are you guys ready for the lemon?!

Ed and Winry: Hellz yeah! (high fives)

Rei: well then, check my profile for the link! And you can read, fan girl, and enjoy…

SteelAssasin5156: (walks in) (eats Ed) (Runs off with Winry)

Rei: wtf….o.O

Envy: YES! THE MIDGIT IS GONE!!!!

Ed: (from somewhere off in the grave) (muttering evil curses on Envy's soul)

Rei: Well, that was odd….

KM: Yeah…

Wolf: like you have any room to talk.

KM: BROTHER, YOU SHOULD LOVE YOUR BROTHER SHE IS NICE!!!

Rei: don't even ask….

Envy: Fucking girls everywhere….

Rei: Love you Envy! (runs off to other room)

Envy:Love you too Rei! What are yo-

(Screaming is heard from the next room and rei comes back in, carring a very frightened looking Mr. YumYum.)

KM: STEVEN!!!! (Glomps)

Rei: I WUV YOU MR. YUMYUM!

Sera: why?

Rei: Cuz he's having my baby!

Mr. YumYum: (lying on floor in fetal position, shuddering and crying) kill the baby….

Rei: I already told you, the baby feeds on pain and death, the harder you try to kill it, the stronger it becomes, it's protected by my hell magic…. (rolls eyes)

Brookesany: yeah, don't you know anything?

Rei: hehe, no, that's why I could rape him with no problems…

Mr. YumYum: (crying)

Rei: that and the fact that you're the short one…

Mr. YumYum: Eeeh

Rei: well, more pointless stupid Ans to come, but I really have to get on with the story, but first; since people have complained about the plot gap with the whole 'Winry being watched thing' here's the exert that has her plans in it, so none of you have a coronary. Kay?

…xxxx…

Winry sighed deeply to herself, cleansing the fear from her body in the best way she knew how.

Someone had been watching her last night and the icy fingers of anxiety still grabbed at her. But she HAD to brush them off, she could NOT let them get to her and have Ed find out. No, he was never to know anything of her life before they met. She only could look forward now; she didn't want to bring Ed into it, not ever. She would just lie and tell him as little as possible.

That was her plan at least and she would stick to it no matter what.

She shook her body, head to toe and waited silently in her car for Ed to join her. When said blonde did join her, he studied her, shifted, and asked what was wrong.

Se smiled and said nothing. Besides, it was probably just her imagination anyway…

Ed sighed and shrugged it off. Winry was too weird to really try and comprehend all her actions. He'd learned that the hard way. But still, he knew something was wrong with her. And she could not tell him otherwise. He'd find out sooner or later, but he wouldn't dwell on it too much. She probably wouldn't tell him anyway….

She was just secretive that way…

Oh well, he still _liked _her…

…xxx…

Hope that cleared some stuff up, now on to the real story!

…xxx…

(After the lemon)

Ed struggled vainly with his pants as Winry watched on, amused. He had not meant to fall asleep at Winry's house. Not because he didn't want to, but because his family was bound to notice sooner or later that he was not in his bed. And he was NOT looking forward to explaining this too his family.

He glanced at Winry and blushed, though it was a lot more pleasant then usual. He really didn't feel all that different now that he was no longer a virgin, other then the fact that he never wanted to leave Winry's side again, but unfortunately, he had to get home sooner or later.

She smirked at him but soon found herself blushing as well. Last night had meant the world to her, for whatever reason. It's not like it was her first time or anything, she'd had sex many times before, but like she'd said a jillion times, Ed was different.

Even when he'd tried to say it, she had stopped him. (You need to read the lemon to get this part.) She couldn't bear to hear the words, because she couldn't say them herself.

But that was all past, he hadn't said it, and most likely he never would, which she could live with just fine….she was used to not being loved. But the fact still remained, that he he'd TRIED to say it…

Why couldn't she let him…?

…xxx…

Winry smiled weakly as she pulled away from the Elric house, she really didn't want to leave Ed, and he didn't want to leave her, but they had no choice. She closed her eyes for a fraction of second before opening them so she could focus on the road. Getting herself killed wouldn't exactly be ideal now would it?

She had to go to work now, she'd promised Mr. Bradley she would. He was off today since his daughter was having a baby and he wanted to be with her, and since she was the manager she had to be there. Though it was no problem, after everything that he'd done for her over the years she owed him, even though he had countless times before told her otherwise. She insisted she did.

She wondered for a moment why she didn't trust the man more, well, she DID trust him, just not in the same way that she did the Elrics, what made them different? She'd known him longer, his entire family for years. She'd been to his house when the police were at the apartment, even occasionally for holidays, but never, not once had she felt comfortable doing so. She felt like she was intruding on them and it made her feel like an outcast, but not with Ed's family.

She clamped her eyes shut and shook off the thoughts. She really didn't want to think about it right now. They flew open again at the sharp blare of a car horn. Damn, what the hell was wrong with her? She couldn't think straight right now either…everything in her life was fucked up…and she just needed to clear her mind.

Sighing heavily, she pulled up in front of the café and got out of her car. Heaving through the snow in the walk she went to the door, opened it with her keys and went inside.

The café was still empty since she was early; no one came to work until the place was ready to open. Most likely Trisha would be here today and she would have to deal with the embarrassed little blushing glances they would undoubtedly have after last night. Being a mom she would know what her son was up to last night.

Winry found herself blushing again and she laughed out loud to herself. Ed was turning her into such a romantic, and she really hated it.

Or did she enjoy this new way of thinking? Who knows, but she wasn't going to dwell on it.

She took a deep breath and let it out; she grew determined and closed the door behind her, walking along the back way to the counter. There really wasn't much she could do right now since the café rarely got out of order.

She dropped her purse on the back table and glanced around.

'Damn it all to hell and back in a hefty bag! I….there is no way I'm gonna escape the damn thoughts' she thought as she plopped down on the floor, screw the chairs. 'Ah, Kid you're lucky I love you….'

….xxx…

(Ed's house)

Ed darted through the hallway to get to his room as fast as he possibly could. His mom had said nothing to him about being gone, she had simply smiled and asked if he had enjoyed himself.

This had only made him feel even more embarrassed. It was worse then an interrogation, it was acceptance. But he had no idea how long the acceptance would last so he was going to go straight o his room and stay there until Winry came over. That was his plan, and he prayed to ME that it worked.

(Cuz quite simply, I pawn all the fandom bitches! Ph34r m3!)

Maybe he would take a shower, that's something he could do to relax anyway…hopefully…

Opting for the idea he set to work on removing his cloths. Once completed he donned a towel and walked to the bathroom, dashing through the hallway as not to get caught. It was like Mission Freakin Imposable!

He sighed in relief and reached forward, turning on the shower. He tweaked the temperature until it was decent then he let the towel drop casually to the floor, leaving his body completely bare. (AN: (drool))

He stepped into the harsh spray of the water and let it wash over him. He pulled the curtain shut quickly so he didn't make a mess and then leaned against the other wall.

The cold plastic was a contrast to the warm water and it felt weird, but right now his entire body felt weird, like something was seriously off. But he couldn't tell what it was. He'd had those feelings a lot in the past two weeks and he'd yet to come up with an explanation. As hard as he tried he couldn't think of anything, he couldn't _find _anything wrong.

He closed his eyes, letting the hot spray of the water caress his worn out body. Last night had tired him, as much as he hated to admit it. He just wasn't used to those kinds of activities, though Winry had assured him he would be.

He blushed at the thoughts and sighed. He wanted to be with Winry right now, he really did, but he couldn't. At least not until she got off of work. Which she promised she would be here right afterwards.

Edward could go take a nap or something until then. It couldn't hurt to be rested up.

Smiling to himself he grabbed his shampoo.

Yeah, so, new mission, take nap, get rested, dream of Winry, be hopelessly in love.

That's how he would spend his day.

In love….

…..xxxx……

"Winry!" Miranda called, running up behind the platinum blonde. Winry turned just in time to get glomped by a very overzealous black-haired teen.

Miranda pushed away and studied Winry intently, her once cheerful expression turned dark and very creepily serious.

"What?" the younger teen asked, cautiously taking a step back. Miranda was not put off and she stepped forward.

"Oh…my…squee….YOU SO SLEPT WITH HIM DIDN'T YOU!?!?!?!?!?!" she cried, tackling Winry and rambling on in many incoherent phrases only about a third were understandable.

"Was it magical?"

"How big was he?"

"Did he cry?"

"What does he look like naked?"

"How was the foreplay?"

"Did you bite him?"

"Do those shoes come in sevens?"

"Did you say 'I love you'?"

"Are you sure he didn't cry?"

Did y-mgph!" After about two minutes of pointless ranting Winry clamped a hand over Miranda's mouth and silenced her.

"Miranda, I'll tell you, but shut the hell up." she growled, but her voice held nothing but humor.

"Okay?"

She removed her hand from Miranda's mouth and she nodded. Winry grinned.

"Well, he didn't cry but-"

(I'm going to just skip over this part cuz I have guy readers and I'm sure they don't care about stupid EdWin fangirling fan girls! Well _some _do, but we wont get into to it right now…XD)

…XxX…

Al stood besides Wrath, she was looking out over the park. They had been together only for about an hour. And he'd yet to say anything to her out of polite conversation, and quite frankly, it was beginning to irk her.

"Al, is something wrong?" she asked finally, he turned scarlet.

"Um no, nothing's wrong, why." he stammered, looking off into the distance. Wrath glared flatly at him.

"Alphonse Elric." she rumbled, al looked at her sheepishly. "What the hell is wrong? You know you can talk to me, right?"

Al swallowed hard and closed his eyes. It was now or never.

"Wrath, can I kiss you?"

"Um, I…" this time she turned red, and stared at her hands. "Uh, yeah al, you can kiss me…"

Al's blush deepened and he moved subtly closer to her. She moved in too and soon they were just mere inches away. Their lips met and the blonde grew dizzy at the contact, but boy he felt good.

Backing away he smiled stupidly at her.

"Well, now I know why Ed likes kissing Winry so much…"

…xxx…

Rei: Well, that was weird. This entire chapter was weird and all over the place, there for a minute, I had no idea what was going on…

Envy: It's okay love, your readers will understand. They love you, but not as much as me. (hugz)

Rei: Oh Envy, my love, how can anybody hate you? You're so awesome….

(Cue incredibly long and rambling 'Envy is freaking awesome and he pwnz ur soul' rant)

Rei: well, next chapter is my MEGA ANGST, tho only at the end, it's still the start of my MEGA ANGST!

Wolf: loser.

Rei: Just a wittle.

Envy: Shut up Al, you're the loser.

Wolf: FUCK OFF PALM TREE! WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?

Envy: CUZ I'M UR BIG BROTHER THAT'S WHY!

Wolf: (traumatized)

Rei: well, please review and it'll be a little bit before I update again, I'll take a small break like I do after all lemon chapters, but don't worry, It wont be too long…maybe a week. Plus, I should be naming my new muse with the next chappie and I'll still be having the temp muses, so no worries to those of you who are all like, 'but I wanted to be a muse!'

I love you all! Even my (MANY) Envy hating readerz…(Glares)

So, even tho this chapter was short, pointless, and stupid, please R&R!!!

Bai bai!

Rei ouT


	15. Love is Surprising

Rei: hmm, wow…I feel so very loved…Thanx guys, 111 reviews, and I now have my new muse! Drum role please…

Envy: (Starts drum role)

Rei: Lee-All-The-Way!!!! Yesh! I freakin love you Lee!

Lee: Yay! I love you too Rei! (glomp)

Envy: ….(jealous)

Lee: uh-oh…Hi envy. How are you? (nervous laugh)

Envy: Fine…(clenched teeth)

Lee: heh…

Rei: Something wrong Lee?

Lee: uh…n-no…everythings fine…

Rei: (shrugs) kay…Notes Now!

1) yes! It is time to begin my MEGA ANGST! Just begin it though, at the end of this will be the little bit that sets everything else into motion! And tho, it may not seem like angst at some parts, it is compared to the rest of the fic…Whaha!

2) the song I used in the lemon? Um, Hiru no tsuegi?( think that's how you spell it, I'm just too lazy to go look it up:D) something like that, it's from Outlaw star, very very very good song and by the end of the fic, you should understand why I chose it.

3)You should ALL understand what's going on before the chappie is over, it's very obvious…

4)Guys, I have an incredibly big favor to ask you. You guys all know wolf, right? Well, right now, she's all Emo and crap, saying she's just gonna delete all her fics because no one reads them, blah blah blah, so if you love me guys, could you go r&r her stuff? Tell her I sent you? Please?! If you do, You receive a cookie, don't, and I'll infect you with killer flaming toenail fungus…so yeah…

5) guys…(sniffle) we've reached the halfway mark…I'm ½ way done…I am so very sad…

Ed: Well, that's was boring…

Rei: (hits) bite me midget.

Ed: You wish…

Rei: maybe, your point?

Ed: (blush)

Lee: Ya know edo, when you blush, you look even girlier.

Ed: (angry blush) hey!

KM: Zomg, you totally do! (pets) Edo's a pretty girl!

Al: Hey, if brother's a girl, does that make this a yuri fic? (big pleady eyes)

Rei: Alphonse? You okay?

Wolf: Alu-kun! You like Yuri?!

Al: Um…

Random Fanboy: Yeah! (glomps Al)

Envy: wtf?

Rei: what? There can be Fanguys too, gosh Envy…

Envy: But I'M the only one aloud to molest the Elrics!

Rei: yeah…(breaks out camera) maybe you should go save him…?

Envy: you're right! (chases)

Rei: (chases)

Wolf: Nuu, Alu-kun! (chases)

Edo and Winry: hey! We wanna help! (chases)

KM: edoooooo! (chases)

Lee: (looks around at empty room) hey…I'm all alone now…kewl…now I get start the chapter…(spots Rei's yaoi hentai on desk) hmmm? What's this? (picks up) (flips through) o.o heheeee…awesome…

…xxx…

Several weeks had past since Ed lost his virginity, and that had just been the first of many nights that he and Winry had spent together. She assured him that he was getting better, but still…he wasn't overly-confident in his ability.

Winry seemed to enjoy herself none-the-less, and Ed wasn't exactly having a bad time either…

So whatever.

Sighing to himself, he looked around his bedroom. It was dark, but that probably had something do with the fact that it was pretty late at night and he was _supposed _to be asleep. But for some reason he couldn't. he hadn't been able to sleep at all lately, only when he was with Winry did a weak slumber take over, but he still couldn't rest. It just felt weird. Something was wrong…

He turned over, groaning heavily. What he wouldn't give just to curl up and finally get a decent nights sleep. Closing his eyes vainly, he thought of Winry.

He would get to see her tomorrow at school. That was good at least…

He sighed again.

…xxx…

(the next afternoon)

"So."

"So?"

"How've ya been?"

"Kid we just saw each other last night, not that much has happened." Winry said flatly, twirling her spoon in the school 'pudding' though in all honesty it looked like rejected dog food gravy. (ick)

"Something wrong?" he asked, not liking the tone that the usually perky blonde slightly irking.

She sighed and hung her head in her hands, abandoning the 'pudding'. she nodded weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired Kid, that's all…" she gave him a fake smile that wasn't At all reassuring.

_Maybe she's just having trouble sleeping too. I'm not the only one…_

He decided to just drop it and he looked at Al, he was silently working on some type of assignment or another. Something that Ed probably should be doing…eh…who cared…oh that's right. His mom.

He pressed his palm to his forehead and closed his eyes. He was just so tired…

"I'm sorry kid…" Winry whispered after a while. Ed opened his eyes blearily, glancing at her through the corner. She now had her chin resting on her folded arms, eyes hidden by her bangs.

She sounded almost sad…

"It's okay Winry…I understand…" he said consolingly, placing a hand on her back, running his fingers through her hair.

Al glanced up from his homework momentarily. Even he could tell something was wrong with them, but it wasn't his place to say anything so he kept quiet.

They would work things out fine…the knew they would.

…xxx…

"Crap I'm late I'm late I'm late!" she chanted, bursting through the doors of the café and glancing around. The place didn't look busy, and they were probably overstaffed for the night as it was, but she still felt guilty when she got there late, she was the manager after all.

Scuffling through to the back she walked to Mr. Bradley's office, opened the door and stepped inside, seeing as no one else was there.

He looked up at her with his usual cheery grin and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Something Wrong Winry-san?" he asked, his voice held a playful concern. He didn't want to seem like he was pushing.

She smiled at him brightly, clasping her hands together and saying, "Of course Mr. Bradley! Why wouldn't I be?"

Mr. Bradley wasn't convinced but he knew for a fact that the blonde wouldn't let on anyway. She was always so independent.

"Okay Win, but if you decide you need to go home, I completely understand." he said kindly. Smiling again, he turned to some paperwork sitting on his desk. She bowed respectfully and left. _Everyone says that they understand…_

_But nobody really does…_

_Xx_

Winry pressed her forehead to the cold metal of her work locker, letting the coolness seep into her warm skin. It felt good. But then again, why did she feel bad to begin with?

She felt like she was on fire. That plus this damn on-off nausea that just refused to go away. _damn, maybe I shouldn't have eaten that pudding…_ she thought miserably, clutching hr uniform in her hands tightly. She took a deep breath to calm her stomach and changed cloths.

Task complete, she closed her locker and walked around to the front of the locker room and out the door. Walking slowly and keeping steady, she just barely missed walking head first into Ms. Elric, who smiled politely and claimed that it was her fault, not Winry's. god she was like Al, but then, where did Ed get his stubborn streak from? His dad? Maybe she would ask…

"Winry dear? Are you okay? You don't look like you're doing so well…" Trisha said, her voice gentle and kind. _like my own mom…_she thought quickly, and then pushed it out of her head. She turned her head to look at her reflection in the mirror.

Sure enough, her face was flushed and worn looking, a sign to anyone who saw her that she was sick…but there was just one little detail that they must not know. Winry Rockbell didn't get sick.

"I assure you, there's nothing wrong, I'm just a little tired that's all." she smiled brightly, though the action in itself made her want to barf, she showed no signs in front of the older woman. Once Trisha left though, Winry turned and bolted for the bathroom in back.

Maybe she really was sick…

..xxx…

"Alphonse? Is something wrong?" Wrath asked, sitting on the edge of his bed and watching him as he doodled in his notebook, which was not doing homework like they were supposed to be doing. But she could care less about that, since during this 'study date' she had no actual intention of studying, it was the look on Al's face that worried her.

Alphonse looked up at her hesitantly, large bronzy colored eyes searching her deep blue ones before he spoke. "No…I…" he gave up trying to lie and decided he would just tell her what was bothering him.

"Wrath, you remember when I told you about my father?" he began and then waited for her to answer.

"Yeah, he left years ago when you were still to young to really remember anything about him and you haven't so much as gotten a Christmas card since." she stated, a cool almost bitterness in her voice. She obviously did not care for the man, even though she'd never met him.

"Well, I…I got this letter from him yesterday and…" he trailed off, unsure about how to continue.

She inched closer to him, resting her hand on his shoulder, she gave it a light squeeze. "And?"

"And…he wants to start seeing us again, he said he wants to be a part of our lives and he's willing to fight for it…" he closed his eyes and set his pencil down. "I think he means it, about fighting, he could really cause problems for mom if he does, but…I don't know if I should tell her or not, and definitely not Ed, he hates Dad's guts, I don't know what I should do. I wanna get to know my father but…I feel like I'm betraying my mom and Ed if I do…"

Now Wrath felt torn! Honestly she wanted to tell Al to shape up and tell his no good father to go fuck himself, but she couldn't do that seeing how upset Al was over this.

She eliminated all distance between them and captured the young dark-blonde in a hug. "Alphonse, I cant tell you what to do because I've never faced a situation like this, but…I really don't think it's a good idea to keep this from your mom, maybe Ed, but not your mother."

He nodded weakly, letting Wrath's warmth flood over him and breathing in her scent.

"I'll tell Mom, but still…"

…xxx…

Winry clutched the rim of the toilet bowl with all her strength, as if that was going to keep her from getting sick again. She still had the bitter taste in the back of her mouth from the last time and she'd been just sitting here for almost a half an hour. Maybe now would be a good time to try again.

Taking a deep breath, she staggered to her feet, balancing herself with the enclosing walls around her. She didn't get sick again and decided that was her sign that it was safe to get back to work.

Stepping out of the stall, she scanned the room, hoping that there was nobody there that could have seen her. Satisfied with the empty room she headed to the sink, proceeded by washing her face and hands and then went back up to the main room.

Once there she really had no idea where to start. The café only held about a dozen people, but it was Thursday night, not many people went out to cafes on Thursday nights so it was to be expected.

Making her was over to an empty table, she sat down, cupping her head in her hands and sighing.

After a while, she heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Trisha walking towards her, two mugs in her hands.

Setting them down on the table, she took the seat opposite of Winry, pushing a mug to her and smiling.

"Chamomile. It's great for calming your nerves and many other things…" she stated, taking a sip of her own.

Winry accepted the cup and drank a bit herself. She had always liked chamomile, her mother used to make it all the time. _why do I keep thinking of her?_

"So, are you on your break? There really isn't much to do here tonight is there?" Trisha said, making polite conversation. Winry smiled slightly, tilting the cup in her hands in a circling motion and swirling the contents within.

"Yeah, these are the good nights huh? Less tips but you still get paid for doing next to nothing…"

Trisha nodded in agreement, a bright smile on her face as she took another sip of her tea.

Winry could feel her cheeks getting warm again and just prayed that the woman didn't see and prayed even more that she didn't have the urge to throw up again.

"Winry dear, are you _sure _you're okay?" she pressed, head tilted. Winry looked up at her through a thick veil of bangs and shook her head, but choose not to deny it this time.

"I'm fine, it's just a stomach flu or something, nothing to get worried about."

"Oh, well still, it might be a good idea to get checked out. See what your doctor says." she announced, taking on the whole mindful mother persona.

"Well…actually…I don't have a doctor…" Winry admitted, a sheepish drink of tea soon followed.

Trisha blinked, "You don't have a doctor?" there was obviously disbelief in her voice.

"uh, yeah I just don't get sick so I've never had to really worry about it…" she said, it wasn't entirely true, but she didn't lie, she didn't have a doctor, and she didn't get sick often but the two had nothing to do with each other.

"Oh well, it's not smart, but if you're interested, I can give you the name of my doctor, but I can understand, I never got sick either when I was younger. In fact." she touched her finger to her chin in thought, "the only time I can ever remember getting sick was when I was pregnant with the boys." Winry's eyes widened. "You know what they say about morning sickness, it doesn't just last through the morning!" she joked, not noticing the sudden tenseness that Winry just took.

"Trisha!" she looked up at the sound of her name being called. Kelly, a nice middle aged cook, was calling for her help in the back. Trisha smiled at Winry and stood.

"I'm sorry, I've gotta go, see you later Winry." with that she left, leaving Winry all alone.

Winry stared wide eyed at her cup and the light brown liquid inside and she could feel her head spinning.

Unconsciously, she moved her hand down to her stomach and held it there. Feeling nothing but the smooth fabric of her shirt, she closed her eyes.

Surely she wasn't…she couldn't be…not…

She curled her fingers, crumpling the material in her hand. She opened her eyes again and breathing in deep, her eyes misting up.

Blinking away the tears, she once again glanced around the café, though no one seemed to pay her much attention. _there is no way that I'm…pregnant…it's impossible…I…_

She still had to be sure….

…xxx…

During her break she quickly drove to the pharmacy down the street only a couple blocks over. She must have stood in the aisle for a good twenty minutes before she finally had the courage to go to the check out.

Now she sat on the hard wooden bench in the empty work locker room, staring nervously at the clean white box she had clamped in her hands, too anxious to even open it. _this is so stupid, I am NOT pregnant. There is no way in hell…God doesn't hate me _that_ much…right?_

(AN: No Winry, I don't hate you…I just think it's funny! XD)

The door closed behind her and she jumped, jerked out of her trance, she shoved the package underneath an nearby article of clothing and spun around, feeling her heart nearly exploding in her chest.

Miranda appeared beside the lockers, fluffing her hair and readjusting the strap on her book bag. Spotting Winry she grinned widely.

"Hey Win. Wha's up?" she beamed, setting her bag down on the bench next to the blonde.

"Uh, nothing, just, um, taking my break…" she stammered, unable to say much more. Miranda's face faltered slightly.

"But didn't your break end over an hour ago?" she asked. Winry grinned nervously.

"Well yeah but…I…"

Miranda narrowed her eyes, "Winry. What's wrong?" she asked, though it really wasn't in a questioning tone.

"Who says anything's wrong?" she said defensively, she really didn't want to talk about this right now. Especially with a very overdramatic Miranda.

"_Winry."_

"_What?" _

Miranda took a step closer to her and that's when her perfume finally reached Winry. The blonde swayed a bit before turning and making a mad dash to the bathroom. Miranda stared after her, confused, when she could hear the distinct sound of Winry being sick in the bathroom.

She walked around back to the bathroom as she heard her friend throw up yet again. Now she was growing concerned.

"Winry?"

All she got in response was a low groan from the stall, followed by a flush. Moments later Winry showed herself from the door, leaning against it for support and smiling weakly at the dark-haired teen.

"Winry are you sick?" she asked, making to take a step closer to Winry but stopped short When she lifted a hand, signaling for her to go no further.

Walking past her Winry gave her head a ghost of a shake. "I hope so…"

This only puzzled Miranda more. "What?"

Winry reclaimed her seat on the bench, hanging her head and slowly reaching over, pushing aside the shirt that was covering the thing she'd attempted to hide.

Miranda's eyes fell on it them widened in realization.

"A pregnancy test?" she breathed, eyes never leaving the small white box.

Winry nodded, and looked up at Miranda expectingly. She halfway hoped she would freak. At least that was better than the silence.

"So you're pregnant?" she finally said after what seemed to be an eternity, swallowing hard.

"No. at least I don't think so. It's just…something that Trisha said today…I…wanna be sure…" she confessed, feeling her eyes sting again.

She'd be lying through her teeth if she said she wasn't scared.

Miranda sat down beside her, staring at her hands now. She was being unusually quiet right now. She wanted to scream, yeall at Winry and scold her for being so careless, but remember her own scare with pregnancy two years ago she didn't have the heart. She knew things like this were scary, but she just prayed to God that Winry was right.

"So I take it you did have unprotected sex with Ed?" she asked, trying to kill the heavy silence in the room. Winry nodded and held up a finger, signaling once.

"Oh…" she whispered, lowering her head.

"and I'm late too…that just makes it all worse…Miranda." she looked her in the eyes, the tears stinging even more, "I cant be pregnant right now…I _can't…_" a few silvery tears managed their way from her eyes, sliding quietly down the smooth curve of her cheek.

It remained silent again until Miranda broke it. "So, you wanna take it now?" she asked, placing her hand on the younger teens shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. A reassuring gesture.

Afraid to talk for fear of losing it, Winry just nodded again.

It was now or never…

Xx.

Winry chewed on her bottom lip uneasily and wrung her hands tightly. She kept casting quick glances at the box and the little plastic tool on top of it and then to the clock.

_It's been long enough now…I should look…_

"It's been long enough now, we should look." Miranda said, voicing Winry's very thought.

They waited a minute.

"You do it. I can't." Winry said silently, staring at the floor.

"But you peed on it!" Miranda exclaimed, crumpling her face in disgust. Winry glared at her and she subsided. Sighing dramatically, she slowly picked up the stick and held it from her by the very tips of her fingers like if she touched it she was going to grow a finger out the side of her face.

Then she grabbed the instructions that came with it and studied them. At first her face was serious, then confused. Then it faded all together and Winry's heart sank.

"Winry…" the tone in her voice made her clamp her eyes shut as she spoke the next words, though she already knew what they were going to be.

"You're pregnant…"

…xxx…

Rei: Whaha! Mwhahahahaaaa. Mwhahahahahaaaaaa. Mwahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Envy: hey! The maniacal laughter is my job! Mwhahahhhaaaa. Mwhahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Ed: shut the fuck up!

Envy: (Tackles)

Ed and Envy: (wrestling on floor.)

Rei: (uses her magic God powers to remove all clothing from boys) Alllllll riiiiiiiight…

Winry and Al: O-o

Lee and KM: o-o (drool)

Wolf and serah: OMG! (runs away)

Rei: I love being god…(Wipes tear)

KM: I love you being god…

Lee: Yeah, me too..

Rei: Hey Lee!

Lee: Yeah?

Rei: you want Jeffree Star for dinner?

Lee: what?

Rei: I'll give you Jeffree Star for dinner. -bitch-

Lee: what are you d-

Rei: It doesn't feel right, so keep going down. It doesn't -feel- right, until you start to drown.

KM and Lee: um…okay.

Rei: What! He's Jeffree fucking Star! Myspace royalty!

KM: who?

Rei: (Smites)

Lee: ah…um…I just…gotta go! (leaves)

Rei: Well, quick note to a reader, because he always reviews as anonymous, so I cant reply! SteelAssasin; no, abortion is very bad, life is a gift, not a choice. And besides, it's my baby, he cant kill it. No matter what he tries. So don't encourage unnecessary attempts on my childs life. I'm god, and I own 2/3 of hell, so not only can I impregnate anyone I want. I can protect it with my hell magic. Keep it up…and I'll knock you up too.

Rei: that's right readers, my newest plot twist, Winry's having a baby! Hehehe! Wh00t! Even tho most of you think it's a good thing, it might not be. Will our seemingly happy teenage couple be able to make it through something of this caliber? how will Ed react?

What will they do? And still to come! Soon we'll find out what happened with Winry's parents, the meaning behind my lame title! (I'm taking guesses if anyone wants to try to figure it out) and Will Papa-hoho really cause problems in the future? Plus! More crazy Ans to follow! See ya next chappie!

And don't forget!

You freakin love me! (conceited)

Bai bai!

Rei out


	16. Love Is Love

Rei: THE QUEEN OF THE BEAUTIFULS IS BACK!!!!

Envy: What do ya mean? I never left…

Rei: Im talking about me Envy dear, I mean, I kno Ur a queen and all, but Im god…

Envy: yeah….

Rei: exactly! Owned!

KM: Reeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! When are you gonna get ur Sukisyo DVD!?! I wanna borrow it!!!!

Rei: I'll be getting it soooooooonnnnnn, ccccccaaaaaaaaaalllllllllmmmmmm dddddooooooooowwwwwwwnnnnnnn…….

Wolf and Serah: Moron.

Lee: hey! (Tackles them) I that's what ya get bitches! I'm Rei's new bodyguard!

Rei: since when?

Lee: Since I said so…

Rei: Oh…okay! Hmmm, hey you like…beat people up for me?

Lee: of course!

Rei: heheheeeee…hey! Peggy! C'mere…

P. McTully: Hmm? Um, no…I think I'm fine over here thanx…(runs)

Rei: LEEEEEE! Sick em!

Lee: RAWR!!!( Attacks)

P.McTully: AIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHEEEEEEE!!!

Rei: mwahahahaaaaa, that's what you get for hating Envy! Anyone else wanna piece of me!?!?!?!?!

Readers: Nope, nuh uh. wouldn't think of it… (leaves)

Rei: ha.

KM: They just got pwnd!

Lee: (Is chewing on Peggy's leg) (Nods)

Wolf: o.o rei, ur freakin insane!

Rei: And?

Ed: I've gotta get out of here! (leaves)

Al and Winry: Wait! (runs after him)

Rei: losers…

Anywho! Now I've gotta get on with the chappie, since I left of with a cliffy…mwaha…but first, notes!

1) Yep, papahoho is coming back…soon…not yet…but soon enough…heh…and he WILL cause problems for out happy little family…trouble that they don't need…on a similar note, I will make him seem like ten times worse then he really is…I don't like Hoenheim, I never did…but I could ALMOST understand why he left…almost…but this is an AU, so he doesn't have that excuse, so he'll be a total dick and I'm almost positive you guys wont like him…

2) How will Winry react to the baby? You'll find out, wont you…

3) Yeah, Sukisyo, is this great new anime I just watched on Yahoo vids, it was subbed, but still great, and it's not new, per say, but it was new to me…and it is just one of the best animes I have ever watched, ever! If not for FMA, it would be…it's beautiful, original, funny, cunning, great plot, great characters, great music, just amazing, it's a shonen ai, but you can hardly tell, I recommend even for the yaoi haters out there…you will not regret this is you watch it…

4) If you guys have any recommendations for me to watch an anime, let me know, I'm open for new ideas, just give me a little info and I'll check it out if I'm interested and I'll give you credit In the Ans, thank you!

Now, on with the chappie!

…xxx…

Winry felt her heart crush.

Her grip on the bench that had previously turned her knuckles white loosened and she let her arms go limp. She stared blankly ahead, focusing somewhere near Miranda's feet.

Said teen was still standing, but collapsed onto the bench beside Winry after a moment, still staring at the pregnancy test in her hands. She herself couldn't believe it.

The dark-haired teen looked up at her friend only to see that she was still gazing at the floor where her feet had been only seconds before. Her large cobalt colored eyes seemed dim and far-off, like her entire world had just gone crashing down around her.

Which it did…

She couldn't handle something like this right now…Not after everything that's happened…

But even though her mind was racing, only one question seemed to show through…

What was she going to tell Ed?

"Winry?" Miranda asked quietly after another minute. She placed her hand on one of Winry's and scooted closer, trying to get the blonde to look her in the eye.

Winry took in a shallow breath and closed her eyes. She felt like she was going to pass out.

"Winry? Daijoubu?" she asked. Still no answer.

"Win, are you okay?" she pressed again, this time taking her free hand and placing it on Winry's cheek. The blonde opened her eyes but said nothing.

There was nothing she could say…

They locked eyes for a moment, Winry fighting back every urge to cry. Only a few tears made their presence known.

Miranda moved the hand that was on her cheek to her shoulder and pulled the younger teen into to a haphazard hug and rested her chin on her hair.

"Winry…I'm sorry…" that was the only thing that she could think of to say, there was nothing else.

Winry simply shifted lightly in the embrace and closed her eyes again, breathing in the scent of Miranda's perfume. The same perfume that only about an hour before had made her sick, and now it was the most comforting thing there.

Xox

Winry was almost asleep in Miranda's hold when the older teen spoke again.

"What are ya gonna tell Ed?" she asked silently, no more then over a whisper. Winry lifted her head and looked at her through glassy blue eyes.

"I don't really know…but I'll figure something out…" she rasped, her throat felt funny.

"You want me to go with you?" she inquired; Winry shook her head and smiled weakly.

"No Miranda, I have to do this on my own…thanks though…you've been a great friend…"

Miranda was both upset and relieved at this. She really didn't want to go, but she didn't want the girl alone either.

Miranda nodded softly and hugged Winry one more time, stood up, and smiled.

"Winry, I'll help you get through this…we all will…just trust me…Kay?" Winry nodded. "Good, I gotta get back to work, I'll tell Mr. Bradley you're going home Kay?" Winry nodded yet again and watched as Miranda bounced out of the room, putting on a fake sense of calm and normal to make Winry feel better.

Alone in the locker room once more, Winry sighed.

"I'm sorry Miranda, I wish I_ could _trust you…"

…xxx…

Ed walked down the street as quickly as he could. It was already turning dark outside, so normally he wouldn't be out now. But Winry had called him a couple minutes ago and asked him to meet her at the park down the street from him. He'd agreed, slightly unnerved from the tone in her voice, and he rushed out the door.

Upon reaching said park, he glanced around, the park was empty save for the night time maintenance man who was cleaning up some graffiti on the far side of the slide.

Deducing that she'd yet to arrive, he took a seat on the nearest swing and waited silently for her, trying to decipher what was wrong, and he could come up with no viable reasoning for this little evening rendezvous.

Sighing, he kept a silent vigil.

"Hey kid…" the voice came from behind him. Lifting his head, he glanced back to see her. Winry was standing there, half bathed in the moonlight, and a solemn expression on her face, it was put off by the weak smile she held too.

"Winry, what's wrong?" he asked quickly, stomach knotting. He stood up and walked closer to her, he attempted a kiss, but was rejected as she pulled away before their lips could meet. She stared down at the grass, while Ed stared dumbly at her. Confusion running through him.

"Kid…"

"Winry, what's wrong?" he asked again. Winry took a step back.

"Kid, I…I think…"

"You think What?"

"I think we should break up."

..xxx…

Alphonse walked silently through the hallway to his mother's room. She'd retired early this evening and was sitting on her bed when he entered.

"Oh hey honey." she said, smiling warmly at him. She continued the task of removing her shoes and stretched her newly unconfined feet. Al stood in the doorway quietly, his bangs hiding his face in the serious anime moment type of way.

"Alphonse dear, you don't need permission to come into my room." she said brightly. Al looked up at her.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" he said, clutching the letter in his hands.

She blinked, "Of course you can baby, come on in." she said, patting the bed next to her. Al walked over and sat, focused solely on the letter.

"Alphonse?" she asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He leaned into her.

"Mom…it's about Dad…"

..xxx…

"_I think we should break up." _

The words seemed to echo around Ed as he stared blankly at her, winded.

She gave no explanation, but she turned as if to walk away, and that's when he snapped. Winry couldn't…he loved her…she wouldn't…

She began to leave and Ed followed her as she walked back to her car.

"Winry!" he called after her, she paid him no heed and continued.

He surged forward and grabbed her shoulder, swinging her around. "Why?!" he asked, feeling utterly torn.

"She lowered her gaze and sighed, " I just don't think we're going anywhere…" she said, tone just over a whisper.

"Going anywhere?" he echoed, blinking at her. She shrugged out of his hold and began walking again. Ed remained still before charging after her again.

"Winry!" she opened up her car door and got in, Ed waited only seconds before flinging his self into the passengers seat before she e could get the car started.

"Kid, get out." she said coldly, hands locked on to the steering wheel.

"No, not until you tell me the real reason you want to break up!" he didn't mean to be shouting, but this hurt.

"I already told y-"

"Don't feed me that, tell me the real reason."

She was silent before whispering something. If Ed hadn't been so focused he wouldn't have heard it.

"You wouldn't understand."

She lowered her head so that he couldn't see her face…she was crying.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked, calming his voice and hoping that he wasn't upsetting Winry. He hated seeing her this way.

"You just wouldn't…please get out…"

"No…"

"Get out."

"No."

"Get Out!"

"Not till you tell me!"

"Kid! Get Out!"

"TELL ME!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"I'M PREGNANT!"

…xxx…

Rei: I _was _gonna end right here, but for fear of my crazy readers, such as Lee…

Lee: (growls)

Rei: I wont leave off with another cliffy…(sigh)

…xxx…

Trisha looked at her youngest son, staring at him hard. Had she heard right?

"Honey, what about your father?" she asked after a moment. Trying to keep her cool.

"…" Al said nothing, he just handed her the letter. She took it and by just glancing at it she could tell it was Hoenheim's handwriting.

She unhooked her arm from around Alphonse.

Trisha unfolded the paper slowly and read through it. Her heart sinking with every word.

Refolding it she handed the letter back to her son, who was watching her expectantly.

"So, what should we do..?" he asked when his mother remained quiet.

She put her arm back around him and kissed the top of his head.

"I don't know Alphonse…"

…xxx…

"_I'M PREGNANT!"_

Ed blinked at her repeatedly. She had her eyes clamped shut and her knuckles were going white from her hold on the steering wheel. Plus her face was stained with tears.

She was being serious…

"Wha?" was all he could manage to say.

She breathed in deeply, "I'm pregnant…" she repeated, slumping back in her seat and staring out the window. The dusk was just starting to set in, casting a pale glow over everything. It seemed so peaceful. Completely unaware of the mini war going on inside this car.

"Why…didn't you tell me this? Why do you wanna break up?" Ed asked, finding his voice. Winry shook her head.

"I don't wanna break up…but I don't wanna take you down with me either…I'm sorry…"

Ed blinked again. "So you thought by keeping it a secret and breaking up with me, you were protecting me?" he asked, silently, shifting in his seat. Winry remained silent, a sure sign of a 'yes'.

"Winry…that's stupid." he said, smiling at her. She looked up at him through a veil of damp bangs.

"Kid…"

He moved forward, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her close. She breathed in his scent and closed her eyes again. She had just done this with Miranda, but being with Ed just made so much more sense.

"Winry…it doesn't matter…I want to be with you for this…you don't have to be afraid…because…"

"I love you…"

Her grip tightened on his shirt and she felt more tears biting at her eyes. How could she ever have thought that he wouldn't care?

"Thanks kid…I know ya do…"

Yeah, maybe this was one of the biggest events in their lives, and yeah maybe it would be incredibly hard to get through. But they would…because they have each other…

And in the end….that's all that matters…

..xxx…

Rei: well, that was my uber cheesy ending for that chapter…see what happened? Pointless fluff…gah…(walks away shaking head and mumbling)

Envy: hmm, she's pissed…that means more sex for me! (runs off after Rei)

Wolf and Serah: ewwwwww…

Lee and KM: Um…GO REI! (high fives each other) Righteous! Duuuudddeeee, we're like, saying things at the same time! Dude!

Wolf: Um…yeah…

Serah: HEY REI! How come Winry didn't say 'I love you' back?

Rei: (From other room) Cuase she doesn't know how to love again after what happened, it'll be cleared up soon, when Winry's past is revealed, in a couple chappies! Kay? It's for the fic!

Serah: Oh, okay!

Wolf: So hence comes more stupidity.

KM: what? Speaka de engleesh.

Wolf: (leaves)

Lee: Ha! Take that society!

KM: Yeah, rebels!

Serah: Wtf are you talking about?

Rei: (Pops up from out of no where) Yer face…(disappears)

Serah: Wolf! Wait for me!

KM: losers.

Lee: Psht, totally.

KM: Bai guys!

Lee: Yeah! Bai!

…xxx…

PS: I would have had this chappie done sooner, but yesterday…I almost got arrested….

Ya see, I got into this huge fight with my grandparents about some shit, and the told me that they didn't want me living there anymore, so I yelled 'fine!' and I stormed off. I was like 8 blocks away with my grandpa in the truck threatening to run me over if I didn't get in. then he got out and tried to pull me by the hair to get in, I still refused and the cops were called. I had like 20 or so people in the streets watching me and my cousin's friend Thomas said, and I quote, 'she's a crazy bitch' all in all, I'm home now, and I didn't have to apologize and I got yaoi as a bribe to stay…pretty decent out come I'd say…just thought I'd let you know why there was a delay, no biggie. ;3

Rei out


	17. Planning

Rei: damn…I am so freakin tired right now…With finals and crap, school's ending and the summer program's coming up, plus I've gotta concert for my band the beginning of June, and Ita's wedding, FanFiction is so hard to do…but here I am. For you guys. So I hope you appreciate this…

Lee: I do!

Envy: As do I love, especially if it makes you happy. (hugs)

Rei: Aww. Thanx babe…I love you…

Envy: I love you too rei and I can't wait for our baby to be born!

Lee: Hey! I can't wait to see it!

Rei: Lee, that brings something up…I've been meaning to ask you…all of you… (turns to KM, Wolf, and Serah) would you consider being my child's godmothers?

Lee, KM, Wolf, and Serah: ZOMG!!! Of course!!! We love you Rei!!!

Rei: I'm so happy… thanx…

Envy: Yes…well Rei is…I just want you all to die.

Rei: How sweet.

Wolf: o.o

KM: Yeah…

Serah: They were made for each other..

Lee: I know, how romantic….(swooning)

Winry: So, back on the subject of me…I'm pregnant?

Ed: Yeah, why'd ya do that Rei!?

Winry: Hey, you make it sound like a bad thing.

Ed: And?

Rei: Well, it's been one of my biggest plot lines since the beginning, along with Winry's past thing and the locket. They will both tie into the overall plot. It's kind of elaborate…but not overly so, for my _slower _readers.

There are also a lot of little mini plots in here, you'll understand them later…especially in the last chapter. It will be like chalk full of crap that will tie all the other chapters together, leave an impact, and finish the story in one fell swoop…and most likely you will all hate me…

Envy: No one can hate you Rei, you're god…

Rei: I know…but I…I'm going to stop talking now…for fear of incriminating myself…

Serah: Moron…(leaves)

Rei: Fine…I don't care…ASHLEY COME BACK!!! I LOVE YOU!!! (chases)

KM: But I thought you loved me!

Wolf: I still love you!

ED: Me too!

KM: (looks at Ed) really? (glomps)

Ed: Crap…

Al: Baka, you should have kept quiet…

Wolf: Hey…Alphonse…(glomps)

Al: AHHH!

Ed: (from under KM) who's the baka now bitch!

Envy: you're so immature…

Rei: I agree…hey envy, lets go have sex. (drags envy off into other room.)

Envy: yay!

Mr. YumYum: Whoohoo! Ima go watch…(sneaks over and peaks through door)

Rei: (reaches through door and pulls YumYum in.

(odd noises are heard)

Mr. YumYum: Ah! My nipples are Weeping!!

Ed and Al: ZOMG, please start the fic before things get worse!!! Ahhh!!!

..xxx…

"So, what do you wanna do?" Winry asked, not moving from Edward's embrace.

He tilted his head back to rest against the back of the car seat and sighed.

"I don't know Win…we have to tell people…" he said after a moment, he really couldn't think of what to say at a time like this.

"Well, Miranda knows, she was with me…" she said quietly, Ed nodded.

"My Mom might know what to do…though I really don't think she'll be thrilled…" he said, a pathetic stab at a joke. Winy laughed anyway, probably out of sheer nerves, but it still was enough to reassure Ed.

"Yeah…how do we tell her though?" Winry asked, lifting her head at an angle so she could look up at Edward, he smiled down at her.

"I'm not entirely sure, we just wing it I guess…" he kissed her on the forehead and smiled again. It was all he could do to make things seem like normal again, though he knew they couldn't be.

He was fifteen and he was going to be a dad. How cruel destiny is.

That is if he believed in destiny. Which he didn't anymore. How stupid did you have to be to believe that there was a higher power out there that controlled everything we did and that it was all written out in stone beforehand anyway?

But then again, Winry believed in it…and she was one of the smartest people he knew…why was this all so confusing..?

Shaking of the thought he focused back on the situation at hand.

"Should we go? Get it over with?" he asked, glancing around outside.

They'd been at the park for a couple hours now and it was already pitch black out. Probably would be a good idea to head back to his house and then they could tell his mom together. Best bet for safety.

He'd never known his mom to be the kind to overreact, but then again she'd never been told by one of her sons that they were having a baby either…

Winry nodded slightly and pushed herself up, shifting a little she turned the keys in the ignition and clutched the wheel. She turned to Ed momentarily and closed her eyes before returning her attention to the road and driving off.

This was going to be a long night…

..xxx…

"I think your brother's finally home now Alphonse, so remember what I told you. We keep this a secret until we know what to do." Trisha said, glancing through the curtains in her living room at the approaching car she recognized as Winry's. She paid no mind to the fact that Ed had stayed out until way past curfew. He'd been doing that a lot since he became sexually active. (even if he wouldn't admit it. She was his mom after all, she knew everything. ;3)

Alphonse came up behind her and looked over her shoulder as Winry and Ed got out of the car. First thing he noticed was the look on Ed's face.

He glanced at his mom and she seemed to notice it too and they moved away from the window and chose nonchalant positions on the couches, acting as if nothing was wrong.

Not long after the sound of the door being opened then footsteps sounded through the house as the two blonde teens made their way to the living room.

The room filled with a tense silence.

Ed looked at Winry, then his mom, then Al, and they all looked at Ed.

"Edward?" his mom asked, worry lacing her voice. Ed lowered his gaze and cast an angled look up at Winry. She smiled weakly.

"It's nice to see you again Mrs. Elric…" she said politely, her voice quiet and eyes unfocused.

"Same here Winry…is something wrong?" she pressed, though she knew good and well something was amiss.

"That really depends on your definition of 'wrong'." she began, fake humor in her voice. She glanced at Ed again before continuing.

"Um, well…" she paused long enough so that she could sit on the sofa next to Trisha. Keeping close proximity and eye contact would lessen the blow.

Trisha watched her silently and Ed walked over to be closer to Winry and took hold of her hand. Watching his mom with a precautious eye he waited for Winry to continue.

"Mrs. Elric, do you remember what we talked about this afternoon?"

Trisha thought a moment before she remembered and her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh my Rei…" she breathed, her large greenish eyes about twice their normal size.

"You're…you're…"

"Pregnant." Winry finished.

…xxx…

"_My my my…so my little girls having a little one of her own? That makes things far more interesting…"_

…xxx…

"_Pregnant." Winry finished._

Trisha stared at her, mouth open slightly though no words formed. Ed closed his eyes and waited for her reaction. Al was in a state of shock and remained silent. Where as Winry kept eye contact with the older woman, awaiting a slap, a yell, anything. But what she got was even more unexpected.

Trisha hugged her.

Winry blinked several times before the action hit her and she felt tears whell up in her eyes again. Normally she didn't like hugs, she really didn't like being touched at all, but now, she just kept getting them, and she didn't mind.

She closed her eyes and was lost in the erythematic movements of Trisha's breathing. She waited a minute before asking.

"So you're not mad?" she moved away to look at Trisha, who smiled back at her.

"No, it's not like you did it on purpose…though I'm not exactly happy about it…I can understand. I was only two years older when I had Edward…" she smiled at Ed. He still stood beside Winry, silent and watching the two.

"So have you…have you decided about what you're going to do? I mean, about the baby."

Winry shook her head. Trisha put her hand on her shoulder. "Well, no matter what you decide, I'll be here to support you. I've always thought of you as my daughter Winry, and I always will…and Edward."

He looked at her.

"I love you too son…" she said with a smile.

She was being a lot more supportive then most mothers would be, but she knew from experience that when you were young and about to be a parent, being scolded or yelled at never helped. She just wished her mother had been supportive about it, but instead she got kicked out of the house and had to live with Hoenheim and his family. She wouldn't have that for Winry.

"So are you going to get married?"

"Yes."

"No."

Winry and Ed both looked at each other, confused. And then Trisha spoke.

"Looks like you've still got a lot to plan out huh? Winry, you're more then welcome to stay the night if you wish. Since it's not like you can get pregnant again." she said, a little weak humor to lighten the mood. "And you can sort things out. Okay?" she smiled and stood up, patting Ed on the shoulder and hugging Winry once more. Then she walked over to Al and motioned for him to follow her. He did so and she turned back to the other occupants of the room.

"I'll bring you guys a snack okay? Winry will need to stay nourished. Did that tea help you earlier? I could make more. I've also got something for morning sickness, but I don't have all the ingredients, so I'll stop by the store tomorrow on the way back from work and pick them up, so I can make it for you. Okay?" she said, very quickly I might add. Winry smiled and nodded and Trisha left, Al close on her heels.

Once the room emptied Ed and Winry looked at each other and she stood.

"She seemed to take it well…" Ed said, and began walking to his room, Winry followed.

"Yeah, but she's upset. You can tell by her rambling. She'll keep herself busy this weekend, just watch."

Ed sighed and opened the door. Closing it behind him when they were both in. Winry sat on the bed and waited for Ed to join her, but he remained standing.

"So why don't you wanna get married?" he asked, slight contempt in his voice even though he hoped he was hiding it.

"I just don't think that would be the best idea…" she said, looking down at her hands.

"Why?" he urged.

"Well…I…it would just be too much right now…we don't need any more on our plate at the moment kid. I'm sorry…

"I understand…I'm sorry."

"I…I think I'm gonna be sick." she said suddenly and she rushed to the bathroom. Ed watched after her and soon enough he could hear the sound of Winry vomiting I the other room. He sighed and walked in he bathroom after her.

She was hunched over the basin, blonde hair sprayed across her back and her head hanging. She looked up at Ed through teary eyes and smiled.

Ed smiled back, though it was forced. He didn't understand how she could smile at a time like this, she was just so much stronger then him. This baby was lucky.

This baby…his baby…_their _baby…

He walked over to her and kneeled down. He gently began stroking her back and she turned back to the bowl, breathing in deep.

"I love you Winry…"

"I know…"

…xxx…

Winry sat on the bed, she had changed into a pair of Ed's pj's and was sitting cross-legged on his bed, watching silently as he changed.

Trisha had been in with the plate of food. Which consisted of juice and what Winry assumed to be some type of pot roast. Though she want entirely sure. There was also two cups of the tea she'd made earlier. Winry had been sipping on one and was holding the cup in her hand now. Her stomach had finally calmed and she didn't want to jinx it, so she decided not to eat.

Ed finished dressing and sat beside Winry. He felt so different now. He figured that the feeling of dread he'd been having was because of this, but even now it remained. Maybe he was still in shock or something, but if that was the case, he'd be better off not mentioning it. He didn't want to worry Winry anymore, especially if there was no need.

They would be fine…

…xxx…

Rei: Well, I messed that up…God, like they would really react like that! I hate myself sometimes.

Wolf: God, you're such an emo…

Rei: Like you have any room to talk, you and your freakin 'death bringers' and cute cuddly nightmares…

KM: it wasn't that bad…I mean…you could have done a lot worse…(Shifty eyes)

Rei: Ugh…well, they will all have their own little break downs when it actually hits. Right now they're still in shock…oh well, you still love me right readers?

Lee: I do!

KM: yeah!

Serah: yeah, whatever…

Wolf: I like Cheese!!!

Rei: me too!

Wolf: alright!

Rei: (high fives)

KM: (pouts)

Serah: (Leaves again)

Wolf: hey Rei?

Rei: Yeah?

Wolf: what inspired this fic?

Rei: well, actually, this fic inspired by three things…they are; 1) FLCL… 2) Sin high, 3) Many sad lonely summer nights…in which I was able to cosplay this entire fic…

Ed: coughlosercoughcough

Rei: (glare) hey, I'm the coolest loser you'll ever know bitch.

KM: yup.

Wolf: I'm so confused…

Rei: You would be…

Winry: What's up with all the freakin hugs?

Rei: hey, there is nothing that can't be solved with a simple hug.

Envy: Yeah! Wait, what?

Rei: (hugs) yay, hugs for everybody!

(goes on hugging spree)

Rei: HUGS FOR EVERYBODY WHO LEAVES A REVIEW!!!

Bai bai

Rei out


	18. Breakdown

Rei: Guess who's back with a brand new chap and I don't mean chap as in a new case of EdWin coupling S'all the same, AhahahOW!

(Serah has just hit Rei)

Rei: THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR SERAH! (Is hurted)

Serah: Stop rapping you loser.

Rei: jerk.

KM: Hey I liked that song!

Wolf: I just wanna know why you have enough time to MAKE that rap into an EdWin thing…you have no life do you?

Rei: Yes I do.

Wolf: sure.

Rei: I do, I have a life and his name is Envy.

Envy: yeah.

Rei: Humph!

Ed: Hey Rei, for the love of you, can we please get on with the chapter?

Rei: sure, but first, an announcement!

I HAVE A DA!!!!

So come check me out and you can see some of the fan art for BP and other fics, plus my Ocs, and that will also be the place that you can read the manga series I'm making for BP. I am turning all my Authoress notes into a comic; so you can all enjoy the wacky antics of the FMALB!!!! My username is queenofthebeautifuls and there will also be a link in my profile! Enjoy!

And also, I have noticed a growing number of readers communicating with me! And I love it!!!! Don't be shy!!! Email me, ill love you!!!! Wh00t!!!! It makes me really happy to connect with readers, please, think of me and make me happy!!!! (Feel free to check my profile for links and add me on anything, just lemme know who you are when you contact me.:D)

LETS GET STARTED SHALL WE???

KM: We shall!

Lee: Yeah!

Wolf: okay.

Rei: you ruined it.

Wolf: (shrugs)

..xxx.. 

_Click. Click. Click._

The sound of the blade hitting the cutting board was all that could be heard in the Elric family kitchen.

Trisha stood in front of her counter, knife in one hand, celery in the other. A pan bubbled near by and the scents of beef and vegetables filled the air.

This was probably the twelfth big meal she'd made in the past three and a half days. Cooking was her busy work and she needed to be kept busy at this time.

A week ago her life had seemed so carefree. It was just her and her boys and their' simple lives.

Now, everything was tumbling down around her.

Not only was she going to be a grandmother at thirty-two, but her estranged husband was planning on resurfacing as well…and this time with a fight.

If he decided to take to to the courts…she wouldn't be able to afford a good lawyer and the boys…

Hoenheim had a way of manipulating people to get what he wants…

She couldn't bear losing the boys…they were all she had…

A tear hit her wrist and her eyes flew open.

She hadn't even realized that she had been crying…

Staring at the teardrop she could feel more coming. Why was all of this happening now?

It wasn't just her she was worried about. What about Ed and Al? Al was still so young; he shouldn't be expected to deal with this. And Ed? He had enough on his plate as it was. He was about to become a father at fifteen, how could he deal with his own?

She closed her eyes again and her posture slumped. She clutched the edge of the counter and breathed in deeply.

"Mom?"

Her eyes opened at Edward's voice and she straightened instantly.

Wiping her face with the back of her hand she held her breath and turned to face her son, fake smile in place.

"Yes dear?" she said, hoping with all she had that Edward couldn't see that she'd been crying, though honestly, she wasn't hiding it very well.

"Mom? What's wrong?" he asked, golden eyes very alert to the fact that his mother was crying.

Her heart sank but she didn't give it away. "Oh Edward, I was just preparing supper and you know how those onions are. Heh…" she forced a laugh and scratched the back of her head. "Now, was there something you needed?"

Ed blinked; brow creased, but gave up. "Yeah, Winry's sick again…" he said silently.

"Oh, well, I'll put the tea on, tell her I'll be there shortly." She said and she turned back around so she was facing the counter.

Ed lingered a moment longer and then sighed, walking back to his room.

His mother leaned up against the counter once more and took a deep breath. She knew she hadn't fooled the blonde; he was a lot smarter than that…

Back in the hallway Edward propped himself up against the wall, eyes lowered and he stared at the floor somewhere near his sock…

His mom had been crying that much was certain…but she'd lied to him…

There were no onions there..

…xxx…

(Meanwhile)

"Alphonse?" Wrath asked, her voice low. Standing up from her spot on the swing, she walked over to where he stood. He was staring blankly up at the sky, his face hidden by his hair.

She was worried about him. He hadn't said more than three words to her in the hour they'd been together.

She touched his shoulder only to have him jump, startled, and look down at her.

Had he forgotten she was with him?

"Wrath?" he waited a moment before he realized her presence.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I've ignored you haven't I? Ah…" he couldn't think of anything else to say now.

"Alphonse?" she asked again, her voice soft and she wrapped her arms around him. "Is this about your brother?"

Al's eye widened.

"Are you mad at him?"

He jerked from her embrace, and turned away. Eyes locked on a near by tree about three feet from him.

"No…at least I don't think I am…I don't know…" his voice faded and he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Al…I just-"

"It's not your fault Wrath, don't worry, I…I just don't understand why all of this is happening now….it's not fair…"

"A-"

"It's Not FAIR!" he said, lashing out and punching the tree. Wrath's eyes grew wide and she stared silently as the blonde slid to the ground, shoulders hunched.

"He was supposed to be smarter than this Wrath…he's always supposed to be there when I need him most…and now he's not…what are we going to do? He's got his own problems to worry about…but what about us…?"

Wrath moved behind him and slunk down, cradling the boy in her arms. She didn't have anything to say. So she just remained there with him, silently holding him, as he needed her…

…xxx…

"Hey kid? Something wrong?"

"Other than the fact that you still call me kid, no not at all…" he said bitterly, Winry grinned.

"Aw, c'mon, its not an insult, think of it more as an affectionate nickname…"

"Nickname huh? Well then maybe I should give you a nickname too…" he thought for a moment, as Winry continued to be undeniably cute with her smiling.

He looked at her. "Ya know what you remind me of. A kitten. That's a good nickname."

Her smile disappeared…

_"Winry, you're just like a kitten, I think I'll call you that, right dear?"_

"Winry? Ar-"

"Please, never call me that…" her voice was low and her features grew dark.

Ed stared at her, curiosity biting at him, but he knew good and well, if Winry wanted to tell him, she would…if not…better not to press it.

"Okay Winry….I'm sorry…

…xxx…

"Winry, are you sure this is the best idea?" Ed asked, keeping on her trail as she walked through his house. Or more accurately, out of his house. And to her car.

So she could go back to her home.

She'd been living with the Elrics for a couple days now and now she wanted to go home and live by herself again.

"Are you kidding, Kid? I've lived all alone for years now, it's no biggie." She said, smiling reassuringly.

"Yeah but you've never been….you know…" he made a motion with his arm that she guessed signified the baby.

"Pregnant? Well, that's what you think…." She teased; sadly, it took him a moment to get the hint that it was a joke. Though she did enjoy watching him ponder for a moment…

"Well, I would feel better if you weren't going back to work too…isn't that a little much?" He asked as they climbed into the car.

Since she was heading home, then to work, he would go with her and catch a ride home with his mom. He was still attempting to talk her out of it.

She started up the car. "Don't worry…"

.ox..

It had seemed like an eternity since she's walked down the hallway to her apartment. She shivered slightly, maybe nervousness, maybe something different entirely. Who knows.

But she stopped suddenly when she saw that her door was standing open.

Ed came to a stop beside Winry, his eyes going from her to the door and then back to her. She was calm on the outside but her eyes flashed with sudden fear.

She took a shaky step forward, followed by another and soon she was standing in front of the door, Ed right beside her.

Reaching an arm out he pushed the door open the remainder of the way and stared.

In contents of Winry's apartment were scattered through out, furniture overturned, papers ripped and tossed everywhere, glass was broken, and her cloths were torn.

Everything she owned had been destroyed, but her eyes took in only one thing.

Lying beside the left wall was Den's lifeless body, blood pooled around him and his drenched fur lay still.

A scream caught in her throat…

Above him, written in the creature's blood, was a message reserved only for her…

_WELCOME HOME, KITTEN._

…_xxx…_

_Rei_: well….

Envy: What a fucked up way to end the chapter…Nice work Rei…

Rei: ….

Serah, Wolf, Lee, KM: W…T….F….!

Rei: that was never planned….it just kinda came to me…please don't kill me…

Serah and Wolf: You killed the PUPPEH!!!!!

Rei: Well, _I _didn't…

Winry: God…I have a bad feeling about this….Rei…nothing else really bad is going to happen…right…

Rei: …..

Winry: Rei?

Rei: Well, I did say that this was just the beginning….um…yeah….(runs)

Muses: Wait! Rei!!!! Please don't leave us like that! What happened???

Ed Elric Rules: (swings out of nowhere like Tarzan and grabs Rei, flinging her back into her crowd of muses.) Tell us!!!!

Rei: Ack! Help me!!! (Is being mauled)

Muses: What's happening?

Rei: I CANT TELL YOU!!!!

(Flash)

(Rei used her mad ninja skillz to disappear like magic….)

Muses???

(Rei will return next chappie, no worries, but I must warn you….the next one…we finally get to learn about Winry's past and the cheesy ass meaning behind the title….REVIEW PLEASE!!!!)


	19. Aoi Itami

Rei: (is sitting at her computer eating ramen and listening to Malchik Gay...in the dark)

Envy: (walks in) hey love, are you okay?

Rei: No….I feel like crap…

Ed: is it cause you killed Den and you're going to hell?

Rei: well, I knew that already…I just…ehhh…

Envy: You sure, do I have to take you to the hospital or something?

Rei: Envy…no, I'm fine, probably just tired, ya know since you keep me up all night…

Alphonse: With dancing right?

Rei: No, sex.

Al: O-O

Envy: Yes, like jackrabbits.

Charlie: you mean cuz you go at it for a while and then fall over?

Rei and Envy: Yeah…

Serah and Wolf: …..

Rei: anyway, readers, I hope you enjoy this chappie, even with the angst, this is my big chappie! You find out what really happened with Winry and her family! Ooooo, feel the angst!!!!

Ahhhhhh!

And also the incredibly lame meaning behind my title!

Angst!

You've been warned…

(BTW: Even though the chapter is mostly from Winry's POV, I'll tell it in 3rd person so it doesn't sound weird, like a flashback or something, you know, just the usual.)

ITS REALLY EMO!!!!

…xxx…

_WELCOME HOME KITTEN…_

She stumbled forward until she reached Den's body, kneeling down beside him and touching his damp fur lightly. Ed placed his hand on her shoulder supportively and watched her.

_What the hell?_

"Kid…" she slipped from her squatting position to her knees and hid her face. "Go home…"

"W-what? Winry, you cant be serious, we have to call the police! We ca-"

"No. Go home…"

"I wont…" he said, holding his ground. He couldn't leave her, no way.

"Please…" she looked up at him, her **blue **eyes filled with **pain. **(Do you get it now? Lame, I know)

"Winry, we should call the police…"

"No, I cant…" she whispered, looking away from him and back at Den. She stroked his cheek gently, a single tear trailing down her face.

"Why?" he asked, using his hand to tilt her face up and locking eyes. "Winry, what really happened to you?"

She stared for a moment, testing the moment. Could she really tell him..?

…xxx…

_"No Eric! That's not yours, daddy's gonna get mad at us again!" she cried, pulling on the figurine that her little brother held. It was one of her father's favourites, a little ivory hourglass with black sand. He loved it, sometimes; she felt more than his family._

_"No Win! I'm not hurting it, let it go!" he shouted back, tugging with all his might._

_"What are you kids doing?!" came from the doorway and they both jumped, releasing their grip on the ornament simultaneously. _

_Three pairs of eyes fell to the floor where the figure shattered. Winry was the first one to look away, glancing up at her father with fear stricken eyes._

_"D-Daddy I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-"_

_**-SMACK-**_

_She stumbled back, clutching her cheek and fighting back tears. She hadn't even seen him move close enough to strike her, she never knew…_

_Eric was at her side in a moment, helping her to keep balanced, but their father snatched him up. Lifting him three feet too high and he choked. Winry stood frozen in place, watching as her father mercilessly beat her little brother._

_The blood was enough._

_"DADDY STOP!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. Her father paused, loosening his grip and letting Eric fall to the floor as he turned his attention to his daughter._

_He was in front of her in a minute, hand raised and ready to strike her once more, when, _

_"MICHAEL! THAT'S ENOUGH!" _

_He cocked his head back, glaring at whoever was defying him now, but the flashing blue eyes of his wife were all he found._

_"Maggie, this doesn't involve you, stand down…" he growled. Winry stared up at her father through teary, fear-stricken eyes. _

_"It does when you're harming my children." She responded, standing her ground._

_"They're my children too and they need to be punished!" he yelled, causing the two blondes to wince at his voice._

_She hated it when he was like this…it always makes Mommy cry._

_"Not like this…Winry, Eric, both of you go play in the other room, Mommy and Daddy need to talk." Their mother said, never breaking eye contact with her husband._

_Winry cast worried glances from her mother, father and little brother, before Eric motioned for her to come._

_Giving her father a final wary stare, she inched away from him, keeping a watchful eye on his hands. Getting to her brother's side, they took off past their mother. She gave them a reassuring smile as they passed, Winry could see the tears her mother fought to hold back and felt her heart sink. _

_Something was really wrong this time…her Mother never showed fear…_

"We waited in the other room for what seemed like an eternity. Listening to the muffled sounds of our parents fighting…"

_"Gomen…Gomenasai Eric…" she whispered, cradling her head in her hands and breathing deep._

_"Win, it's not your fault...it's his, he's a monster…" her little brother consoled, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder as a method of comfort._

_She sobbed gently, shaking as she heard yet another loud noise from the next room. They were getting physical and it was bad._

_It went silent for a moment, before her father yelled and there was the sound of breaking glass, followed by more silence._

_Seconds later the door burst open and her mother ran out. Her face was swollen and there was a cut above her eye._

_In a heartbeat, her children were by her side, tears streaming down and staining their faces._

_"Mommy?" the sniffled. She wrapped her arms around them, shivering herself. _

"She was really scared…"

_Some rustling from the next room and Maggie jerked around, glancing behind her with fear written on her face._

_"Listen to me…" she said, turning back to her kids. They looked alert. "You guys have to hide okay? Don't come out until I call for you, please…and be very quiet…" she instructed, pushing them along. Eric obeyed, moving with his mother, but Winry remained still. _

_"Winry, dear? Please listen…" she said, leaning down so she was at eye level with her daughter. _

_Tears fell from her eyes and she embraced her child quickly, pressing something against her chest._

_A low groan sounded from where their father was and Maggie stood, wiping the tears away, her face as determined as ever._

_The object fell to the ground with a click and Winry looked down._

_It was her mother's locket; the one she wore all the time. Bending down she picked it up and looked at her mother._

_"I love you Winry…now GO!" she said._

_Eric tugged on her arm and Winry aloud her self to be moved, though her eyes didn't leave her mother until they turned the corner._

_"Win. Win!" _

_She turned to face her brother, eyes blank and face emotionless._

_"Winry, it'll be okay I promise, go hide in the closet under the stairs, Daddy doesn't know about that. You'll be safe…"_

_He said, pushing her in the direction. She stopped though, and looked back at him._

_"What about you?"_

_"I'll be fine…don't worry…" he said, and he took off._

"I went and hid in the little closet, I curled up and held my mother's locket as tight as I could…it was all I had."

_Horrible noises came from the other rooms, and Winry breathed heavily. She could tell her mother was in trouble…_

_A scream echoed through the house and Winry froze. But all that came after was silence…_

_"Mommy?" she asked quietly, so no one could hear her._

_She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face, crying silently. But she stopped when she heard soft sobbing come from somewhere else in the room. _

_It was Eric._

_Then her heart froze, as the sound of heavy footsteps filled her ears. This was her father. _

_She held her breath, straining to see what was happening through the slim crack in the doorway. _

_Eric yelped and his sobs became louder…their father had found him…_

_"Eric, no…" she breathed, clamping her eyes shut. The noises intensified and she opened them again, to see her father's legs and Eric lying limply in his grip, blood pouring from a cut on his shoulder._

_"Kitten…Come out little one…daddy wont hurt you…" he rasped, Winry shifted her weight, pressing herself as far into the corner as she possibly could…_

_She caught a glimpse of metal and her stomach churned. It was stained red with blood…_

_Her grip tightened…_

_"NO! Winry don't come out!" Eric shouted, the knife shot out, catching him on the forehead and creating a deep red gash. He cried out, dropping to the floor._

_"Shut up you little bastard!" her father growled, kicking her brother harshly in the side._

_Her voice caught and she felt light headed. Eric managed into a halfway upright position and held the wound on his head, shielding the blood from his eyes._

_Their eyes locked through the crack and he smiled. _

_Struggling to his feet, Eric launched himself at the older male, catching his legs and sending them both to the floor._

"But my father had the upper hand and…"

_He thrust the blade deep into the body of the young blonde. He cried out silently, his words gargled by his own blood. _

_Faded blue eyes locked with his sister's and he smiled weakly, then, he was still…_

_And everything went black…_

_"_When I woke up, I was told what happened…"

_Somehow, she wasn't found, but she was stuck in foster care for three years, bouncing from home to home, but the fear that her father may find her never once left her mind._

_So a little under two years ago, she ran away in the middle of the night and ended up here in central._

_"_I thought I was safe…but I guess I'm not…"

"Winry…I…" Ed was at a loss for words. He had no idea that she had been through so much…he didn't…

"He killed them kid…and I couldn't do anything…all I could do was cry…that's all I'm good for…" tears bit at her eyes, but she refused to let them fall…

"Winry, it wasn't your fault…"

"They still haven't found him…but he found me….it's funny isn't it..?" she laughed, a harsh cold sounding laugh. Ed didn't like it at all…

"So…now you know kid, are you happy..?" she asked silently, fingers toying gently with the locket. Popping it open and closing it again continuously. The tiny sound it made was all that could be heard.

He said nothing, but instead he leaned in, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight.

"I wanted you to talk to me Winry…I'm sorry…I didn't know…" he stroked her hair, his eyes unfocused and his breathing deep. "I'm so sorry…"

"There's nothing you can do…don't say sorry, don't pity me…you don't understand. Nobody does…"

"Then what do you want?"

"Just tell me, that someday…everything's going to be okay…because, someday, is all I have left…"

"Okay Winry, someday, I promise, everything will be better…and you'll be happy…"

_Someday…_

…xxx…

Rei:…well, that was horrible…I'm just gonna curl up over here and die…all alone and unloved…

KM: and a virgin.

Ed: can't forget that…

Rei: ehh…

Envy: Rei, are you sure you're okay..? You're really pale and sweaty…

Wolf: gross…

Rei: ah…I don't know guys…I think it might be…the b-baby…I-hnn…ow…Envy…I…(faints)

All muses: Oh my GOD! Rei!!!!!

Envy: okay, we've got to get her to a hospital, something's terribly wrong! Al, Winry, you stay here so you can do the ending a/n, come on guys!

(They leave, only Al and Winry are left…)

Al: I'm worried…what if something bad happened to the baby?

Winry: we eat it?

Al: (glare) Winry, go, now…go sit in the closet.

Winry: but I…fine…(goes and sits in closet)

Al: kay, so I'm gonna hurry with the a/ns so I can go check on the authoress.

Winry's past is out! Feel the emoness.!

Yeah, we know it got weird towards the end, but the girl was in pain, feel for her!

I didn't show up in this chapter at all…gahhh…that's not fair! I had a breakdown thingy! I mean, I punched a tree, my hands broken! Grrr…

Um, crap, there's nothing else really important! Just leave a review damnit!

Please review! Bye!

Al out


	20. Preperation

_**Blue Pain **_

_**Chapter 20**_

Rei: (is sitting in chair, holding her new baby.) Hey everyone. Sorry the update took so long, but my computer crashed and I've been offline for a while. Sorry, plus I've had the new little one. (Motions to baby) so I've been busy.

Envy: Hmm. (smile)

Serah: Creepy... (Shudder.)

Wolf: Hey guys!

KM, Serah, and Rei: WOLF! (Triple-glomp)

(In case you didn't know, which I doubt any of you did. Wolf has moved to Vegas since the last chappie...Its depressing...)

Wolf: don't worry, I'll always be here. In your hearts...

(CHEESY)

BUT WE LOVE HER ANYWAY!

Serah: Hey Rei. What was it you named the baby?

Envy and Rei: (look at each other, smirk, and then back at Serah) It's a secret.

Rei: Ill tell you later, after the chapter, but right now, I've an announcement!!!!

I don't know how many of you know this, but today, October 8th, is the year anniversary for this story! Can you believe it! One year ago I posted the first chappie. I've come along way since then, and it's because of you guys, my readers, without you, I would be nothing, I am truly indebted. (Bows) thanks...I have a special gift to you. It's a mini-fic I posted with this one. Look in my profile for the link thingy, hope you enjoy and give me many many reviews! (hint hint)

But for now, let's begin the chappie!

...xxx...

Ed inhaled deeply, taking in a lung full of cold morning air as he climbed out of the car. It felt good, but that confused him, he still didn't know how he should feel...

It'd been a couple months since Den was killed and Winry had been living with him ever since. After a while back at the apartment, he ushered Winry next door to the Hughes' and set upon the task of cleaning up a bit.

He took the scraps of sheets that was left and wrapped Den's body up in them, setting the creature by the farthest wall from the blood written message. Then he went through and picked out the few articles of clothing he could salvage and tossed them in a pile. He completely skipped over the ones that had blood on them, regardless if they could be saved by a run through the washer or not.

After that, he went through and eliminated all the evidence that Winry was there. Taking her school books, pictures, papers and all the other things that her name or personal information on them. While rummaging through a pile of papers by the upturned coffee table, he stumbled upon a torn sketch book. The first picture he saw, was one of what he recognized was him and the two dogs. The lines were soft and smudged, and the picture itself seemed to emanate a sense of happiness. But the offset of crinkled paper and specks of blood ruined it.

He made a mental note to himself to buy her a new sketchbook.

Everything seemed to be in order now, for the most part. Her apartment was still in shambles, but he would let the police take care of that.

Winry told Gracia a little of what happened; she left out the part about her father and just said that someone had broken into her apartment. She wouldn't tell why, but made Gracia promise not to tell anyone about her. If someone asked who lived there, make something up. Only after she assured Winry her secret was safe did she get the number to the Elric's. Just in case.

Winry's real name was never put on the lease, her work place was never recorded, and she always paid under the false name on said lease, so as far as everyone, save for the few that knew the truth (or at least part of the truth), knew, Amy Marlow, the tenant of apartment 7b, had disappeared into thin air.

They called the police from a nearby payphone to report what had happened, and then they went home.

Ed simply told his mom that Winry changed her mind about staying by herself. Weather or not Trisha believed this story was unknown, but she said nothing to make anyone assume otherwise.

Alphonse, who was still recovering from a fractured wrist, refused to look at Ed. It was beginning to irk the blonde, but he figured he deserved it. Things were pretty bad right now and it was mostly Ed's fault, Al had every right to be mad.

But Ed didn't think that was the whole story. He'd seen his mom silently crying to herself, and Al's quick careful glances. It was worse than anger...It was disappointment...

Ed sighed heavily and held the doors open, waiting for Winry as she brushed past him. She was just starting to show (just enough so you could tell, if you were looking) and the morning sickness had subsided. Ed figured she was entering the second trimester now, and he had no idea what to expect.

But he was glad she was still going to school. Hell, he was glad she was even staying. She had wanted to leave, start a new life in a new town, but Ed managed to talk her out of it. But he couldn't talk her out if quitting her job.

She insisted that she keep working, stating that Trisha couldn't afford another person now, much less two when the baby was born. She would simply take a maternity leave when she had to and take up shifts that revolved around the baby schedule.

Ed was less than pleased, but it was one of the few topics she refused to back down on. Ah well, can't win 'em all.

"Hey kid? Are you okay?"

Ed snapped his attention back to the scene at hand; the one where he was supposed to be going to school. They were in the hallway, right in front of his first hour class. Winry stood in front of him, blinking in slight confusion at her boyfriend, who was staring out into space.

"Wha? Oh, oh yeah, I'm fine. How bout you?"

She glared at him. "Kid, we've had this talk before...I'm pregnant, not dieing...Calm down." she growled, Ed sweatdropped and laughed nervously, but said nothing. He just couldn't help but worry about her; he loved her

She shook her head and tugged on his sleeve. "Come on, we'll be late if we wait for your ship to land." she said playfully, pushing open the door. Ed dutifully followed.

...xxx...

(Later that day.)

The three teens sat together at lunch. Al not talking and pouring all his attention into his chicken sandwich. Winry putting the last minute polish on an essay that was due next hour and Ed reading quietly while swirling the secret flavor pudding he wasn't brave enough to eat.

All in all a steady hum of silence filled the air; interrupted only by the constant scribbling on Winry's part and the occasional soft flip of a page. But tenseness hovered over them as well.

It really bothered Ed that Al didn't speak much anymore. Al was bothered by the fact that he couldn't talk to his brother without feeling shame. He knew Ed didn't do anything wrong, it just hurt that he had felt so alone by it. He wasn't upset with Ed now, he was upset with himself. He should be able to handle his own troubles right now, not pile them on Ed when his brother had so many of his own.

Winry could feel the mixed feelings between the blondes and felt unnerved by it. She didn't like seeing family act like this and couldn't help but partially blame herself. But still, there was nothing she could do short of smacking their heads together and telling them to sort it out. And no matter how much she wanted to, that was not an option.

Sighing, she turned her head and stared out the large window on the far wall. It was mid January now, the trees were still covered in snow, but it wasn't pretty anymore. It was the slick, wet kind of snow that would freeze over and become crunchy and slippery when the weather dropped, then turn to mush when it warmed up. The first snow was always her favorite, after that though, it wasn't so grandee.

Then she remembered; Al's birthday was this Saturday.

Ah, that gave her something to break the silence with.

"So." she said abruptly, both boys jerked out of their semi-trance like state and looked up at her. "Alu, what do you want for your birthday?"

He blinked several times; almost like he'd forgotten. "Oh, yeah...you don't have to worry about it. It's not a big deal..." he said, his voice was soft and wary and he smiled weakly.

She shook her head furiously. "Don't say that Alu! Your birthday is very important!" she cried, shaking her finger at the blonde. He smiled again, but this time it was more believable.

"Isn't that right kid?" she asked, casting a half glance at him. _Come on kid...this is your chance to get back to your brother. Say the right thing!_

"Uh, yeah, I guess..."

_Agh!_

Al's smile faltered, but he said nothing, he just lowered his gaze and stared at his tray.

Ed noticed Winry glaring at him from the corner of has eye and glanced over. She gave her head a ghastly shake and turned back to Al, her smile back in full swing.

"On second thought, don't tell me, I'll surprise you." she winked at him, shot another glare at Ed, and returned to writing.

...xxx...

(After school)

"Bye Al!" Winry called, as said blonde crawled out of the car. He looked back at her as he straightened up.

"Aren't you guys coming in?" he asked, shifting his weight. Winry shook a negative.

"The kid and I are going shopping." she grinned, "and it's not for your birthday either."

Al smiled. "Okay, have fun not shopping for Me." he said, waving at her as he turned and walked back up the sidewalk. He didn't give Ed another look.

Arriving at the mall, Winry pulled Ed through the huge revolving doors and smiled at him.

"Okay! So you go that way, and I'll go this way. We can shop on our own and meet back here in an hour. Kay?" she said, though it was hardly a question, as, soon as she said it, she had turned and bounced on down the strip, leaving a staring blonde in her wake.

She really wasn't planning on saving time by them splitting up; she just really wanted to be alone.

Ed was always with her now, if he wasn't, she was in school or work. Honestly, it wasn't as if she minded, she loved him, so he didn't bother her, but she just really wanted some alone time, which she missed since moving out of her apartment. And yeah, she wasn't _really _alone, but at least she didn't have to talk to anyone or look at them for that matter.

She drifted through the mall, glancing at the mass of stores as she passed and looking for one to go into. She spotted a book store and headed towards it, but stopped short and looked straight ahead of her.

The bright pink and blue door seemed to taunt her. Waving her over with its colorful banners and large flashy price signs.

She glanced around her- right, left, and behind- to make sure no one was watching, then she took a few quick steps forward and popped inside the luring door of a clothing store. But not just any clothing store, a baby clothing store.

She silently slid into one of the isles and started looking around.

Everyone else in the store was older, mid twenties to thirties, some with husbands and boyfriends, and some without. They were all pretty far along, as in they were showing more than her, and they all looked happy. They had that "Motherly Glow" she'd heard so much about.

Self-consciously, she slid her hand over the slight roundness of her stomach and rubbed gently. She certainly didn't feel all glowly. She felt sweaty and gross. Her head hurt and she still felt nauseous occasionally, and she was irritable most of the time. Not at all like all the Moms here.

A hand touched her shoulder and she nearly screamed, but instead, she jerked lightly and spun around, staring straight into the face of the perpetrator who dared to touch her.

It was a middle-aged woman with light brown hair and cheery brown eyes. She smiled at Winry and waved her hand shyly.

"Sorry dear, didn't mean to scare you. Just thought you might need some help." she said, still waving her hand in front of her face and laughing like she had sad something hilarious. Winry could feel her eye twitch at the sheer _perkiness _of the woman.

"Oh, um, yeah, I'm just looking for now." Winry said, hoping the conversation would end. She wasn't so lucky.

"Ah, I see. Where are you at?" she asked. Winry stared at her.

"Um, the mall?" she said, not entirely sure what the lady meant.

She laughed again. A high pitched shrill laugh that made children run to their mothers.

"Oh no dear! I dint mean literally. I meant how far along are you? When's the baby due?" Winry stared at her again, and then glanced down at her nametag. Her name was Gladys. Very suiting.

"Second trimester, should come sometime in mid-July." Winry said, turning and running her hand across the fabric of a bright pink frock.

"If you don't mind me asking," Gladys said, her voice in almost a whisper. Obviously, she didn't want the other customers hearing. "How old are you?"

Winry didn't like what her tone suggested, but managed to keep her own voice even as she responded. "I'll be seventeen in May." she didn't move her eyes from the shelf in front of her, but she could pretty much guess the look on Gladys' face.

"OH, still a baby yourself. But don't worry, I'm sure whoever gets hr will love as her own." she said, voice still low.

Winry lifted herhead, her eyebrows knit together. "What is that suposed to mean?" she asked, louder than he previous talk.

Gladys' face fell slightly and she sent quick glances around, before leaning in closer to Winry. "Oh, didn't mean to upset you, it's just most girls cant handle the reasonability of a child at such a young age, so they give them up in favor of a better life, I just meant that-"

"That I wasn't able to take care of my own baby?" Winry asked, voice rose to above an "Inside voice". A couple of heads turned and Gladys flashed red.

"Please, keep your voice down." Gladys said, casting fretful looks at the other couples.

"Please," Winry said, volume staying the same, "Don't judge me by some stupid stereotype when you know nothing about me." Winry said, and she turned quickly, marching out of the store, leaving a flustered and embarrassed looking Storekeeper behind her.

Upon leaving the store, she bumped into someone, falling flat on her butt.

Looking up, she saw it was a man. He was in his forties. With dark-blonde hair and beard and square glasses. He glowered down at her, whispered something under his breath and kept walking. Not even bothering to help her to his feet.

Standing back up, she stared after him. Tears welling up in her eyes. Why? Why did she feel like she was less of a person now? Why did other people treat her as such? it wasn't fair.

Quickly, she swept into the bookstore she'd been heading to earlier and busied herself with reading book titles. She ran her finger lazily along their spines, mouthing the titles to herself and thinking. She couldn't help but feel weird now. There was something so familiar about that man, something she didn't like.

She sighed. Wishing she'd just come here to begin with, it would have saved her so much trouble.

...xxx...

Meanwhile, Ed was sifting through an art supply store, trying to make amends with his brother by buying him a lot of helpful stuff that al would get a good use out of.

Stuff like manuscript paper, coloring pencils, pens, paints, and other artsy things. Plus, he'd gone to a novelty store and picked up a cat clock like Al had when they were younger. Ed had broken it and it hadn't been replaced. Hopefully Al would remember and it would bring up some good memories, like they used to have. Expense was no problem. He would spend his whole life savings if it would get thing back to the way they used to be.

HE was getting ready to check out, checking his watch and seeing his hour was almost up, when he spotted a stack of dark blue sketchbooks.

His mind flashed back to the one he'd found in Winry's apartment and he picked one up. That was one more thing he could check off his list. He'd been meaning to buy her one anyway.

Walking back to the meeting place, he saw Winry was already there. Holding two small bags on one arm, her purse on the other. She looked slightly dishelmed and smiled awkwardly at him, but he decided not to ask. She was like that a lot lately and she never had a reason she wanted to share before.

"You ready?" he asked when he reached her. She nodded and he offered her his arm, a coy smile on his face.

She grinned and locked their arms and they both walked out to her car.

...xxx...

Rei: Well! that was fun! any guesses to who she bumped into? lemme know in a review! Even if not, leave me a review anyway! Cuz you love me and i need the love! if not out of love, feel for me and leave one out of pity! PITY ME!

Wolf: Shut up...

Rei: (glare) You're as sweet as ever i see...

Wolf: (smile)

rei: (twitch)

Envy: hey rei! Can we tell them yet? the babies name i mean.THe suspence is killing me.

Rei: Eh, okay. (takes Envy's hand)

Envy and rei: THe babies name...is BUTTWHEAT! BUTTWHEAT SANDWICH!

Other Muses: - Buttwheat...sandwich...?

REi: Yes, that's Envy's last name. Sandwich...And Buttwehat was my Grandpa's idea...it sounded perfect. (Dreamy eyed)

KM and Lee: (poke envy) Your last name is saandwich???

Envy: Yup, no one knew though, but Rei.

Rei: (Smiles) Isnt it amazing..?

(Suddenly, a large crash sounds from the left. they all turn to see Doughnut Boy standing in all his Glory)

Rei: GAsp! DOughnut boy! Oh no! (Glances around, then jumps into a phonebooth that magically appeared out of nowwhere.)

Super Noodle: (Pops out of afore mentioned phonebooth, cape flowing) Egad! What on Rei's green earth are you doing here Doughnut boy?! I thought i beat you back in Zimbobway? at the dance compitition.

Doughnut boy: So you thought Super noodle! But i will always be back! like a bad case of herpes!

Super Noodle: Not something i would compare myself to and then brag about, but what eever! I will beat you Doughnut boy! I vowwed to little Billy!

Doughnut boy: yes, but i know your weakness Super Noodle! and i shall beat youy with my perfected doughnut RAY! (Shoots doughnuts out his eyes)

Super Noodle: (Thinks quicklya nd grabs KM, using her as human sheild)

KM: (Blinks)

Other muses: ...?(Shakes heads)

**(SADLY, THIS IS NORMAL FOR US)**

(As the battle goes on. Dougnut boy stops shooting doughnuts at KM, seeing as she just eats them and was so adrable, he couldnt help but sucumb to the cuteness. but, the battle was far from over)

Doughnut Boy: I figured you would pull something so deviously underhanded super Noodle, so i came prepared! (pulls out vile and throws it at Super Noodle. it hits her head, but bounces off.)

Super Noodle: OUCH! You jerk! that Hurted!!!! (throws KM back to crowd of muses and rubs head)

Doughnut Boy: Oh, sorry bought that. (shuffles over and picks up vile, dusts it off and smiles) it was supposd to dothis! (THrows the bottle again, staright down at floor. it tinks silently but does not break.) Crap! (Stomps on bottle, it still doesnt break) That is the last time i use diamonds to make a vile with! (Starts jumping up and down, the bottle finally gives in and cracks, sending a could of pink smoke up and surounds both of them.)

(when the smoke claars, they are both gone.)

Serah: OH NO! Rei!

Muses: WHAT HAPPENED! SHE'S GONE!!!!

(To find out what happened, check out the aniversary one-shot i posted, its my special gift to my readers! YAY! ONE YEAR OF BLUE PAIN PEOPLE! WH00t!!!!!!!!)

SEe ya!\

(wow, this is like the longest An's ever...hehe...)

Oh, and that little mini-fic i posted, is not so mini, its longer than the chapter..hehe, oh well...love you guys!

REI OUT


End file.
